My Little Pony: The Acceptance of Friendship
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: A Lonely boy with a tragic past comes to the magical land of Equestria and discovers the magic, power, and blessing of friendship, and he discovers how wonderful it is to have the most wonderful friends anybody could have.
1. Chapter 1 A Terrible Accident

My Little Pony: The Acceptance of Friendship

Chapter 1

A Terrible Accident

In the city of Las Vegas, there was a concert held at the Mirage Hotel, on the stage, a mist of fog surrounds the stage, a dark figure walks through the fog. When the fog cleared enough to see the figure, it was a boy who appears as a teenager, he is dressed all in black, wearing white makeup with some coloring and a long black wig.

The boy's name is Neo Anderson, and his stage name is The Disney Goth, he quickly begins singing Heavy Metal music and dances on the stage, he is the only person on the stage with nobody playing any music, the music is coming from his mind, his mind is like an Ipod, or a Spotify App, or a radio, he can play music out loud with his mind just by thinking about the song.

A crowd of Punk Rockers and Goths were watching him perform, they were his lifelong fans and they always attended his concerts.

Neo performed various Heavy Metal songs, including songs performed by Marylin Manson, Rob Zombie, Cannibal Corpse, Fear Factory, Napalm Death, Slade Craven (from the film Turbulence 3: Heavy Metal), and Type O Negative, during his performance, he created illusions of Horror film images and scary images, the crowd even sang along with him during some of their favorite songs. The crowd clapped and cheered in bizarre ways after each songs, at the end of the concert, Neo signed autographs and sold merchandise.

Then Neo left the hotel, he got on his motorcycle and rode to a carnival, he walked around the carnival and got on the carousel, the carousel had different colored ponies and unicorns all around it and it was decorated like it was owned by a princess.

Neo took a ride on the carousel, he rode on a white pony and the carousel played beautiful music as it ran, as Neo rode the carousel, a tear went down his face. Neo was a famous, well known and talented singer who traveled everywhere, putting on shows, performing at concerts, and showing up for special events.

He performed Punk Rock music and his name was The Disney Punk Rocker and Heavy Metal music and his name was The Disney Goth, despite his strange music, deep down, he was a lonely boy who was in desperate need of a friend. He had been alone and traveling for 10 years with not a soul to talk to except for some people he met along the way temporarily and some people that he had working for him.

All he wanted was a friend who he could share his life with, a long time ago, he had some friends that lived with him as roommates and he loved them very much, but one day they got separated and since then, he has been searching for them while traveling, but he has been unsuccessful in locating them, and each day he was getting lonelier.

His parents died a long time ago and he was now an orphan, he has been on his own for the entire 10 years he started traveling.

Neo cried a little bit as he rode the carousel, after it stopped, he got on his motorcycle and went back to the hotel. The next day, Neo left the hotel and began heading towards the next city where he was to have another concert.

Neo rode his motorcycle through the city and headed into the desert, as he drove through the desert, he approached a tunnel. Neo rode his motorcycle through the tunnel, hoping it would lead to the next city, but as he rode through the tunnel, flashes of light went around him, different colored bright lights surrounded him, but he continued to ride through the tunnel.

The tunnel seemed to spin around as he rode through it, and as he rode, he heard a male voice saying, "You're traveling through another dimension... a dimension not only of sight and sound... but of mind... a journey into a wondrous land who's boundaries are only that of the imagination... you're entering... The Twilight Zone."

Then Neo finally came out of the tunnel and the lights faded away. Then Neo found himself riding through a colorful looking land. Neo looked around and didn't have a clue where he was now. Neo stopped for a second and took out his GPS, he tried to get his current location, but the GPS replied, "Area Unknown."

Neo continued riding through the land while playing a song with his mind (Bash Brains by Ralph Rieckermann). Then Neo saw something off on the land, Neo stopped, got off his motorcycle and went to take a look, he hid behind the bushes and watched from the distance.

Over in the field, he saw 2 young ponies playing in the field. They were laughing and giggling playfully and they seemed to be having fun. One of the ponies was blue with a colorful mane and with a bow tie on it's tail, the other pony was turquoise and also had a colorful mane and a bow tie on it's tail. Neo watched the ponies play for a few minutes, seeing what's it's like to be young and have friends. Then he accidentally ruffled the bush and made a sound, it caught the attention of the ponies. Neo saw the ponies coming towards the bush. Neo ran back to his motorcycle, the ponies saw Neo get on his motorcycle and drive off at top speed, the ponies were nervous, they wondered what the creature they just saw and if he was good or bad.

Neo rode his motorcycle through the land, he came across a sign that said, "Welcome to Ponyville," as he read the sign, he said to himself, "Ponyville, that's a weird name for a town."

As Neo rode into the town, he passed by some unusual looking houses that he found intriguing. Neo didn't a single person in the area, then when he got closer to the town square, he saw some unusual and colorful ponies around, they all caught Neo's attention and took his eyes off the road.

Then suddenly, an unstable light post collapsed in Neo's path, but before Neo could stop or slow down, Neo's motorcycle hit the light post, causing Neo to fly off his motorcycle. Neo flew through the air and hit the ground, Neo bumped and rolled across the ground, scraping and bruising his face several times, then finally, Neo crashed into a sign with his body, hitting his head severely, then Neo rolled back across the ground, and finally stopped, lying face down on his stomach.

Several ponies in the town square witnessed what happened. "Oh my goodness," shouted a pony. "Celestia have mercy," shouted another pony. "Oh dear, "shouted another pony, several ponies ran over to the human laying unconscious on the ground, all the ponies examined him.

"What is he, has he come to harm us," shouted a pony, then a pony who had witnessed what happened came rushing through the crowd, it was a lavender colored pony with a horn. She examined the unknown species, she turned him over on his back. She gasped in shock when she saw his injuries, there was blood all around his face and he had several bruises and cuts from the impact of his accident. The pony said, "Oh my, he's hurt, I've gotta get help."

The pony ran to the hospital as fast as she could, all of the ponies continued to stare at the unknown species in shock, not because of what he was but because of his severe injuries. They felt bad about what happened, but they were still afraid of him, they had never seen a creature like him before.

Then the lavender pony came back with 3 other ponies and a carriage from the hospital, the ponies quickly moved the severely injured creature onto the carriage and quickly took him to the hospital for treatment. The lavender pony watched as the hospital ponies took the injured creature into the hospital, after they went in, she said to herself in a concerned voice, "Oh dear, that was a very terrible accident, I hope he's gonna be okay."

End of chapter 1. Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 The Hospital

My Little Pony: The Acceptance of Friendship

Chapter 2

The Hospital

Neo woke up after being unconscious for 45 minutes, he looked up and saw a white ceiling above him, he looked around him and saw that he was in a bed in a hospital, he had bandages on his face and he felt some really bad pain on his face. Neo picked up a hand mirror that was on the table next to him, he looked in the mirror and saw how badly he had been hurt from his accident. He had several bruises and cuts on his face, he had a black eye, and his head was hurting, he was worried that he might have gotten a concussion from the accident. Despite the pain he was in, he was relieved that he was alright, but he wondered who brought him here, he hadn't seen a single person since he entered the city.

Then the door opened and a white pony with pink hair and blue eyes came into the room, she was wearing a nurse's cap and Neo noticed the red cross on her cap. The pony saw that Neo was awake, she went up to him and looked at him, then she asked, "How are you feeling?" Neo was silent for a second, however, he didn't seem at all surprised that the pony just talked, so he replied, "My head hurts."

The Nurse said, "Oh I'm sorry, you've been in a most terrible accident, do you remember what happened?" Neo said the last thing he remembered was hitting the light post with his motorcycle and hitting the ground and the rest is a blank. Then the nurse asked, "Can you tell me what day it is?" Neo said, "It's Wednesday, isn't it?" The nurse said, "Yes, that's right, can you tell me your name?" Neo said, "My name is Neo Anderson." The nurse sighed with relief and said, "My name is Nurse Redheart and I'll be taking care of you while you are here, you've got some really bad bruises and cuts and you have suffered a concussion when you hit your head, but I think you'll be okay,"

Neo felt better, but his bruises and cuts were hurting, he said to the nurse, "Miss Redheart, where am I?" The nurse replied, "You're new here, aren't you, what are you and where did you come from?" Neo felt a little nervous about answering her, but she seemed like a nice pony, she didn't seem like she would harm him and maybe she could help him, but before he could answer her, there came a knock at the door, the nurse opened the door and said, "Twilight, perfect timing, he just woke up, you can come in and see him, but please don't be long, he's badly hurt and needs to rest." Neo saw the nurse talking to a pony at the door, maybe it was the pony that brought him here, the nurse said to Neo, "I'll be right back sweetie, please don't leave your room." Neo said, "Okay."

The nurse left the room and a purple pony with a horn on it's head came in the room and walked over to Neo, she appeared to be a unicorn, but she had a very unique hairstyle that most human girls would have, she had a dark blue mane, purple stripes and one pink stripe, and she had violet colored eyes, and she had a smaller creature riding on her back, it looked like a baby dragon, it was a little purple scale and green spiked young dragon.

The unicorn walked over to the side of Neo's bed and examined him a little, she seemed like a nice unicorn, the she said, "Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle, and this is my friend Spike, I witnessed the accident you had, and I rushed over to see if you were okay and you were unconscious, I also saw that you had several injuries and I rushed to the hospital to get help for you, I hope you're okay." Neo squeezed the side of bedsheet in his hand and said, "Where the hell am I?" in a nervous voice, at first, Twilight was surprised that he cursed, but she just ignored it and said, "You're in Equestria, a magical land where us ponies live happily and in harmony, Co-ruled by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, you are currently in Ponyville."

Neo put his hand on his face and grunted a little, then Twilight said, "Are you alright?" Neo replied, "Not really, I'm in so much pain, my face hurts really bad and I think I have a concussion." Twilight said, "Oh my, I'm so sorry, I hope you'll get better soon." Neo started to feel comforted by the unicorn, she felt compassionate about him and she had so much sympathy for what happened to him, then she noticed the time and said, "I'm sorry, but Spike and I have to go back home now, but I'll come back to see you tomorrow and I'll bring my friends, goodbye." Neo said goodbye back to Twilight as she trotted out of the room, the dragon looked back at Neo and said, "See ya later dude, you get better now." as Twilight left the room, then Neo closed his eyes and went to sleep, hoping that the young unicorn would come back to see him.

Later that night, Neo woke up feeling a bunch of pain on his face, his bruises and cuts were hurting again and the pain had risen a little. Neo groaned from the pain and he rubbed his face, the wounds were so painful, it was indescribable. Neo had to look for something that would ease the pain, Neo got up out of his bed and looked around the room, Neo almost fell against the bed next to him, he had a really bad concussion, and it was making it hard for him to walk.

Neo walked out of the room and walked down the hallway to find something that could help with his massive pain, the hallway seemed to spin as he walked, the concussion was making him dizzy and he could hardly balance himself as he walked. Nurse Redheart came up the hallway to Neo's room, she opened the door to check in on him, but she gasped when she saw his bed was empty, she said to herself, "He's left his room, oh dear, I have to get him back into bed before he hurts himself."

The nurse went down the hallway looking for Neo with a worried look on her face, then she heard a loud noise coming from another hall, she went to the hall and saw Neo on the floor looking through medical kits, the nurse went over to him and said, "Mr. Anderson, what are you doing out of your room?" Neo didn't answer her, he just kept looking through the medical kits, then she said, "You'll have to come with me, I have to get you back into bed." Neo said, "But nurse, I gotta find something to help with my pain, my face hurts really bad." The nurse got him up off the floor and said, "Don't worry, I'll get you some medicine, but I have to get you back in bed, or you'll get worse, now please come with me."

Neo was in so much pain, but he had to do what the nurse said, and so the nurse walked Neo back to his room, she had to guide him since he was so dizzy because of his concussion, Neo almost fell down a few times, but the nurse was able to handle him, then the nurse got Neo to his room and she put him back in his bed. Neo was still complaining about the pain, then the nurse said, "I'll be right back with some medicine, now this time, please stay in your bed."

The nurse left the room while Neo laid in his bed, still suffering from the pain, the nurse opened a pantry with different medicines, then she found a box, she opened it and there was a pill bottle in it that was labeled, "All Purpose Pain Medication," the nurse took the bottle and went back to Neo's room, thankfully, Neo was still in his bed, she went over to him and said, "Here, take this pill, it will help with the pain." After Neo took the pill, the nurse said to him,"Now try to get some rest, and please don't leave your room again, you need to rest or you won't get any better."

Neo could see that the nurse really cared about him and she was trying to help him, so he promised he wouldn't leave, then the nurse said, "Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." The nurse gave him a kiss on the forehead and left the room, Neo was still in pain, but he was hoping that the pill he took was going to help ease the pain, then Neo began to get very tired and he slowly drifted off to sleep, wondering if he will feel better soon and hoping that he will see the young purple unicorn he met earlier today once again.

End of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to Ponyville

My Little Pony: The Acceptance of Friendship

Chapter 3

Welcome to Ponyville

The next morning, Neo was sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed, it was a beautiful day in Ponyville and all the ponies were starting their daily lives. Nurse Redheart came into Neo's room with a cart with a plate of buttermilk pancakes for Neo, the nurse saw that Neo was still sleeping, Neo was talking in his sleep, he seemed to be talking about his concerts and the music he performs. Nurse Redheart giggled at what he was saying and she said, "It's amazing what everypony can dream about," she pushed the cart by Neo's bed, then she gently put her hooves on Neo, she lightly shook him and said, "Excuse me sir, it's time to wake up,"

Neo woke and stretched, he looked around the room and saw the white pony nurse, he was startled for a second, but remembered where he was, he sat up and faced the nurse and said, "Good morning nurse," Nurse Redheart smiled warmly at Neo, Neo blushed a little bit. Then Neo realized that his massive pain was gone, he still had his bruises and cuts from his accident, but they were no longer hurting, and he wasn't dizzy anymore, his concussion seemed to be gone, the nurse said with a smile, "How are you feeling this morning?" Neo replied, "I feel great, I've never felt better in my life, that must have been some damn good medicine you gave me," the nurse gasped at his cursing, but she was happy he felt better. Neo said, "What was that pill you gave me?" the nurse replied, "It was an all purpose painkiller, it cures even the slightest bit of pain, it does put you to sleep, but when you wake up, you'll feel just as wonderful as can be." the nurse chuckled and Neo said, "What is it a magic pill," the nurse giggled and said, "You could say that, here, I brought you some breakfast,"

The nurse gently placed a tray on Neo's bed with a stack of buttermilk pancakes and a glass of chocolate milk, Neo started to eat the pancakes, Neo's eyes opened wide which caused the nurse to gasp, she said, "Oh no, is it too hot?" Neo kept eating the pancakes, the nurse was surprised as Neo's shocked face went to eating joyfully, he really seemed to like the pancakes, he stopped eating and said, "This so really good, these are the best pancakes I've had in years, thank you so much," Nurse Redheart brushed her forehead with her hoof in relief and said, "Why thank you, I'm so happy you like it."

A gentle knock came at the door, the nurse answered the door and said, "Welcome everypony, please come in," 6 ponies walked into the room including Twilight Sparkle and the nurse left the room. Neo was surprised at how many ponies came with Twilight, Neo noticed that the ponies seemed a little nervous, but at the same time, they felt compassionate about him. Twilight went to the side of Neo's bed and said, "How are you feeling?" Neo replied, "I feel better now, all my pain is gone, the nurse gave me some really strong medicine and it cured the pain from my injuries and my concussion is gone." Twilight sighed with relief and said, "Thank goodness, I was worried you might have gotten worse, I'm so happy you're feeling better."

Suddenly one of the ponies in the room began bouncing around the room in a hyperactive way and said, "Ooh, what is he, does he like parties?" Neo flinched in response, Twilight said, "Pinkie Pie, not right now, can't you see he's hurt, be a little compassionate, the poor boy has just been in an accident," trying to calm down the hyperactive pony. Neo giggled at the pony's behavior but covered his mouth with his hand, then Twilight said, "Sorry about that, she's very excited, let me introduce you to my friends, this here is Pinkie Pie." She pointed her hoof at the hyperactive pony,

Pinkie Pie said in excitement, "Hi, my name is Pinkie Pie and when you get out, we're gonna have a welcome party just for you." She bounced up and down as she spoke, Pinkie Pie was a pink colored pony with a puffy rose magenta mane and she had bluish cyan colored eyes, then Twilight said, "And this is Rainbow Dash." Neo was starstruck by Rainbow Dash's appearance, she was a Pegasus with wings, her coat was pale cyan and her mane and tail were rainbow colored, her eyes were a strong rose color, then she said, "That's me, I'm the fastest Pegasus in all of Equestria," She sounded proud of herself and she sounded kind of like a tomboy, Neo didn't say anything because of her amazing rainbow colors, Rainbow Dash smirked at Neo's priceless face, Twilight giggled and said, "Okay that's enough Rainbow Dash, remember he's not from around here and we have a lot to explain to him, anyway that's Rarity." Twilight pointed her hoof to a white unicorn with a indigo and dark violet mane and Azure colored eyes.

Rarity smiled and said, "Hello dear, I want to let you know I had your clothes cleaned, I have them here in my bag and I made that hospital dress you are wearing," she spoke in an English accent that Neo seemed to like, Rarity's horn glowed and Neo's clothes floated out of her bag and floated towards Neo, Neo gasped and flinched as he saw the clothes float magically float towards him. Rarity placed the clothes on his bed and she made a concerned look on her face, she said, "Oh my, I wasn't going to hurt you dear, I'm sorry if I frightened you," Neo said, "It's okay, it was just so sudden." The ponies were silent for a second, then Twilight said, "Okay, let me introduce you to Fluttershy."

Fluttershy was a pale amber yellow Pegasus, she had a pink mane and strong cyan colored eyes, she had a frightened look on her face, Neo knew what she was thinking, she didn't really trust him and she was very shy (which you can tell from her name), she whispered, "H-hello," Neo whispered hi back to her, understanding her shyness. Twilight looked back and forth at Neo and Fluttershy as if Neo was reading her mind, she shrugged it off, pointed at the last pony and said, "And that's Applejack," Applejack was a orange colored pony with a yellow mane and she was wearing a cowboy hat, she said, "Howdy, nice to meet yah." Rainbow Dash said, "Sweet Stuff told us about you, but we couldn't understand what she was describing, Neo said, "Who?" Rainbow Dash, "Sweet Stuff, she told us about you." Neo remembered that when he got here and before he had his accident, he saw 2 ponies playing in the field, one was blue and the other was turquoise, and they saw him drive off from the field. Then Neo said, "Oh, is she that blue pony I saw playing in the field yesterday," Rainbow Dash nodded and said, "Yeah, that's her." Twilight said, "She couldn't come with us, but you'll meet her later,"

The ponies began talking to each other about Neo, but Twilight cut them off and said, "Alright girls, settle down." Neo watched them, he began to feel comforted by them, he thought to himself, "It must be great to have friends," then Rainbow Dash said, "So, where did you come from, what's your name?" The ponies focused their attention to Neo, Neo wasn't sure where to start, but he said, "Well, my name is Neo Anderson, I'm a male and I'm a famous singer and I travel the world, putting on show and concerts, I came from a country called America," The ponies were amazed by the information, but Pinkie Pie got excited and said, "You're a singer, ooh, we would love to hear you sing, I love music, would you sing for us, oh please, please?" Twilight cut her off and said, "Pinkie Pie, this is not a good time for that, he needs time for his wounds to heal," then Twilight said to Neo, "I'll explain the pony races later, right now, we need to find you a place to stay." Neo didn't think about that, Twilight thought for a second, then she said, "I know, you can stay at my house." Neo said with a concerned look, "Are you sure, I don't want to burden you." Twilight smiled and said, "Of course I'm sure, you won't be a burden, I would love to have to stay at my house." Neo smiled and said, "Thank you so much." Twilight gasped, clapped her hooves and said, "I know, let's have a sleepover at my house tonight." sounding like a school girl, Pinkie Pie bounced up and down like crazy and said, "YAY, LET'S HAVE A PARTY."

The ponies talked about their sleepover and Neo stayed quiet, not wanting to ruin their moment, Neo sighed for a minute and said to himself, "Why are they being so nice to me, I'm a complete stranger, in fact, I'm practically an alien to them, but they still want to help me, as if they want to be my friends, that would be so wonderful, all of the friends I have are either gone or deceased, I really could use a friend, I've been so alone all these years." A tear went down Neo's face, Applejack noticed and her face was very close to Neo, she said, "Are ya alright sugercube, ya seemed spaced out, got somethin' on yer mind?" Neo gasped when he saw Applejack's face in his view, then Neo said, "No, it's okay, I'm fine, but thank you for your concern." She saw that unhappy look on his face, she didn't seem to believe him, but she nodded.

Nurse Redheart came back into the room with a smile on her face, she said, "I have wonderful news, it seems you're well enough to leave, you may leave whenever you're ready." Neo slowly got out of bed, she put his feet on the cold floor, he stood up and was able to keep his balance, the ponies were astonished at how tall he was, but Rainbow Dash said, "Wow, it's amazing how you can walk on 2 hooves." Twilight facehooved herself and said, "Rainbow Dash, he's not a pony, they're not called hooves for him, they are called... uh... oh what are they... Neo what are they called," asking sheepishly, Neo said, "They're called feet." Twilight said, "Feet, that's right." The ponies laughed but Neo didn't know why, Neo was about to take off his hospital dress, but then he remembered that the room was full of girls, his face turned lobster red and he said nervously, "Uhh, can you girls please leave for a second so I can change my clothes?" The ponies look confused by his question, Twilight said, "You want us to leave?" Neo said, "Just for a second." Twilight said, "But why?" Neo said, "You know, you're girls and I'm a boy." Rarity quietly gasped and said, "Come on girls, let's give Neo some privacy, come out whenever you're ready darling." Neo said, "Thank you Rarity."

Pinkie Pie bounced out of the room, humming cheerfully to herself while the others just galloped out of the room, Neo sighed with relief, he took off his hospital dress and put on his clothes, he put on a black shirt that said, "I love horror movies," with a heart drawn in blood, and he put on a pair of black shorts and black tennis shoes, he wore a lot of black since he was into Gothic style.

After Neo was dressed, Neo peeked out of the door and saw that the ponies were waiting right outside the door for him, at first he was nervous to go outside, he's was just as shy as Fluttershy, so he waited a second. Neo looked at the mirror and saw his bruises and cuts, he was surprised by how he looked, as he looked at himself, he accidentally knocked over a glass on the table, when the glass broke, he said, "Shit." The ponies outside heard the noise, Rarity gently knocked on the door and said, "Neo darling, are you alright in there?" Neo replied, "I'm okay, I just knocked over a glass." Rarity said, "Oh dear, are you okay, can we come in?" Neo was nervous, but he said, "Yeah, you girls can come in, I'm dressed now."

The ponies walked in and saw Neo on the floor, cleaning up the broken glass, Rarity gasped and said, "Neo are you alright, let me clean that up for you." Rarity got on the floor and cleaned up the rest of the broken glass, Pinkie Pie went up to Neo and said, "Hi Neo, nice clothes you have there." smiling cheerfully at Neo," Neo said, "Thank you," surprised that she liked what he was wearing. Then Applejack said, "Sorry folks, I gotta get back to work, see ya'll later." as Applejack left, Fluttershy said, "I must be going too, I have to feed the animals, goodbye," she left as well. After Rarity finished cleaning up the broken glass, she said, "Goodness, I'm late for work, I must be on my way as well, but I would like to see you again for your future clothes Neo, goodbye darling," Rarity left the room, Rainbow Dash hovered over Neo and said, "You'd better not do anything funny with Twilight mister, or I'll take you down in 5 seconds flat," and with that, she zoomed off like a rocket, Pinkie Pie gasped and said, "Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh, I'm got so much to do, gotta bake cakes, gotta bake cupcakes, gotta make milkshakes, bye bye Neo, see you later," she winked flirtatiously at Neo and goodness knows how she ran off, Neo walked out in the walkway and stood still for a second, he stood silently with Twilight by his side, he seemed worried about what was to happen, but Twilight said, "Don't worry Neo, everything will be alright, you're gonna love it here, come with me, I'll show you around Ponyville."

Neo walked with Twilight down the hallway, but he wanted to see Nurse Redheart for a second, he went up to the nurse and said, "Nurse, I wanted to thank you everything you've done for me, especially since I'm new here," Nurse Redheart giggled and said, "You're very welcome dear, I'll always be here for you if you get sick or injured, you were a pleasure to take care of, you take care of yourself now." He waved goodbye to the nurse and he walked with Twilight out of the hospital.

And so Twilight took Neo around Ponyville, showing him the sites and meeting more ponies of the town, some of the ponies stared at him, some ponies welcomed him with open arms and some didn't care, some ponies asked him questions and he did his best to answer them, he didn't like the ponies staring at him, they were staring at him like he was some kind of freak, as the sun was going down, Twilight said, "Oh my, it's getting late, we'd better get to my house." As Twilight got him out of the crowd of ponies, 2 familiar ponies came to Neo and said hello to him, Neo recognized them, they were the 2 ponies he saw playing in the field when he first came here, the blue pony introduced herself, her name was Sweet Stuff and the other pony's name was Fizzy, Neo said it was nice to meet them. Sweet Stuff and Fizzy always liked meeting new ponies, Twilight said they had to be going, but they wanted to see Neo again some time, so Twilight and Neo said goodbye to Sweet Stuff and Fizzy and they went to her house.

When they got to her house, Neo said with a confused look on his face, "You live in a tree house?" Twilight chuckled and said, "It may look like that from the outside, but inside, it's the local library and me and Spike's home." She went up to the door and gestured her hoof at the door, she opened the door and said, "After you sweetie." Neo went inside and it was dark inside the house, he couldn't see anything, Neo looked around and said, "Where the hell's the light?" Suddenly, Twilight came in and shouted, "NOW!" Then the lights came on and Neo was greeted by a huge, "SURPRISE!" Neo flinched and saw over 20 ponies in the room including, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash, he looked around in amazement, he just couldn't believe they threw a welcome party just for him. Pinkie Pie went up to Neo with a huge grin on her face and she said, "Hi Neo, I made this party just for you." Neo said, "But why?" Pinkie Pie made a face like he was asking a stupid question and she said, "This is a welcome party silly," he noticed all the ponies smiling warmly at him, for once in 10 years, he actually felt happy, a tear went down Neo's face along with some other tears, the ponies were concerned about him, Pinkie Pie said, "Neo, are you okay, why are you crying?" Neo wiped his tears and said, "Nothing, my eyes are burning," but he smiled and said, "Thank you so much girls, this is the best party anybody has ever given me in 10 years."

Neo and the ponies partied for a hour, Neo had a wonderful time, he was greeted warmly by the ponies, had some good food and drinks and played some fun games with the ponies. Neo realized that the reason the ponies left the hospital in such a hurry was not only to get back to work but to also get ready for the party, Twilight knew about it the whole time and showed him around the Ponyville to give them time to prepare for the party, then the ponies left except for Spike, Neo and the mane 6.

Twilight said, "All right everypony, let's get to sleep." Neo said, "But what about this big mess?" She flopped her ears down and laughed in an embarrassed way and said, "Oh yeah." Spike said, "Don't worry, I'll clean it up." Neo went over to Spike and said, "You're Spike right?" Spike replied, "Yes, that's me, you're Neo Anderson." Neo said, "So you remember." the girls giggled at them, it seemed like they were friends already, Neo volunteered to help Spike clean up, at first Spike refused and said he could do it himself, but Neo said that the quicker they clean up, the faster they can get to bed, then Spike accepted Neo's help. Neo told the girls they could go ahead and get some sleep and Twilight told them not to stay up too long. And so the girls went to bed as Neo and Spike cleaned up the mess from the party, as they cleaned up, Neo has an idea, Neo took a peek into the room the girls were in and saw them sitting in a circle on the floor like most girls do, then Neo and Spike brought some drinks to the girls, Twilight said, "Oh Neo, Spike, you brought us refreshments, thank you so much." Neo said, "No problem, good night girls." Spike said, "Your're welcome your majesty." Twilight said, "I-what?" Neo and Spike laughed at what Spike just said, then Neo and Spike got into a bed, Neo pulled the covers over him while Spike sat on the end of the bed, leaving the girls looking at each other, they giggled at each other, Twilight covered her mouth with her hoof and said, "Those silly two."

It was midnight and everypony was fast asleep, except for Neo, he couldn't sleep, he had a lot on his mind. He patted his forehead and stared at the sleeping ponies and Spike next to him, he needed some fresh air, Neo quietly crept out of bed without making a sound, he slipped on a pair of shoes and he crept down the stairs, he quietly opened the door and exited the house without making a sound. Neo breathed some fresh air and it felt really good, he looked up at the night sky and saw a sky full of stars and half of a moon, he liked it a lot better than Las Vegas or anywhere else he had traveled over the 10 years, most cities he visited were noisy but it was quiet and peaceful here in Ponyville, Neo wouldn't mind living here for the rest of his life, that would be a dream come true for him, he knew he would have a happy life here in Equestria.

Neo walked to town and came to the town square, there weren't any ponies around, they were all at home asleep, so it was quiet and peaceful, he sat down on the steps of the town hall, he took a box of cigarettes out of his pocket, he lit a cigarette and smoked as he sat on the steps. As he smoked, he heard something coming to him, he looked and saw it was Twilight, she had a concerned look on her face, she walked up to Neo and said, "Neo, why are you out this late, what's wrong?" Neo said, "I just needed some air,"

Twilight saw smoke coming from Neo's mouth, she gasped and said, "Neo, are you breathing fire," Neo laughed and said, "No, I'm just smoking a cigarette," Twilight noticed the cigarette he had in his hand, and she said, "What's a cigarette?" Neo said, "They're drugs filled with tobacco, a lot of humans smoke these, usually for comfort." Twilight got curious and said, "Can I have one?" Neo said, "No, you'd better not." Twilight said, "Why not," Neo said, "Because these are bad for you, they're bad for me too." Twilight got concerned and said, "Well, if they're bad for you, why do you smoke them?" Neo said, "Because they relax me, and once you start smoking these, you get addicted, and you just can't stop smoking them, I've always wanted to quit, but I just can't." Twilight said, "Why not?" Neo said, "Because these are all I have for comfort, I've been smoking these for 3 years and I can't stop, and I smoke them because I'm so lonely." Twilight sighed and said, "I'm sorry about that, but don't worry, I'm here for you and I'll help you quit smoking these, that's what friends do." Neo looked into Twilight's eyes and said, "Friends, are we friends, I haven't had any friends in 10 years." Twilight's eyes widened and she said, "What, how come?" Neo said, "I don't know, I use to have lots of friends, but that was a long time ago, I has some friends that lived with me, they were wonderful, but one day we got separated, and since then, I've been searching for them as I travel, hoping that one day, I will reunite with them, I had some other friends, but most of them are all deceased."

Twilight felt really sad about that and she apologized for his suffering, then Neo said, "Oh Twilight, I'm been so lonely for 10 years, and all I ever wanted was a friend to hang out with," Neo started to cry a little and he said, "I'm so lonely." Twilight had the deepest compassion for Neo, she had been learning about friendship in Ponyville under the teaching of Princess Celestia, and she knows just how important friendship really is, Neo cried some more, Twilight put a hoof on Neo's shoulder and said, "Oh Neo, don't cry, you have lots of friends now, you have me, and Spike, and Rarity, and Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie, and Applejack, and Rainbow Dash, as long as we are your friends, you won't be alone, we're all here for you, and I will always be here for you." Neo looked at Twilight with tears in his eyes, she was right, he had friends now, they didn't even know who or what he was but they quickly accepted him as a friend and treated him equally, he felt like Ponyville was where he belonged, he stopped crying and hugged Twilight, and he said, "Oh Thank you Twilight, thank you so much, you're wonderful," and Neo and Twilight hugged each other for a few minutes, seeing just how wonderful friendship can be.

End of chapter 3, chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Life in Ponyville

My Little Pony: The Acceptance of Friendship

Chapter 4

Life in PonyVille

Neo woke up feeling well rested, he sat up at the side of the bed and looked around the room, last night, Neo went out to ponder what would happen if he wasn't there and to smoke a cigarette but Twilight followed him when he left and comforted him, they went back together with joy in their hearts, he realized now that he had wonderful friends, and maybe, finally, his loneliness could be cured, the 10 years of being lonely has really tormented him mentally, he was just so thankful that he had friends, in fact, he was so thankful, that when Neo went back to bed after coming back with Twilight last night, Neo said a prayer to bless his new friends.

He looked around the room at the 6 sleeping ponies that were his new friends, he wanted to do something for them to show how much he appreciated them becoming his friends, he also noticed Spike sleeping at the end of the bed, Neo got out of bed and stretched, he put on his black tennis shoes and crept out of the room without waking up the ponies and Spike, he crept down the stairs and went into the kitchen, he sat down at the kitchen table and pulled an IPad out of his pocket, he went to YouTube and watched Aqua Teen Hunger Force Forever episode: Hospice. Neo laughed and laughed as he watched the episode, as he watched the video, Spike came down the stairs and came into the kitchen, Neo imitated a quote on the episode and Spike watched him, Neo said, "Where's he keep the root's we gotta get rid of that shit tonight." Spike gasped as he heard what Neo said, Neo looked back and saw Spike, he turned off the video and said, "Good morning Spike," Spike stared at Neo and said, "You said a bad word." Neo said, "Sorry about that man, I was just making a joke." Spike said, "Boy I'm glad Rarity wasn't here when you said that, boy she'd give you a lecture." Neo said, "Yeah she probably would, what are you doing in here anyway?" Spike said, I was gonna ask you the same thing." Neo said, "Well I'm gonna make pancakes for the girls." Spike said, "Cool, can I help?" Neo said, "You can if you want to." Spike said, "Do you know even how to cook?" Neo said, "I don't need to." Spike said, "What are you talking about?" Neo said, "I got this machine that makes any food in the world, all I do is enter the number and it makes the food in 10 seconds." Spike was speechless, but then he said, "Can I see it?" Neo pulled a small device out of his pocket that was the size of a wallet, he put it on the counter, pushed the button on it and the device got bigger and was now the size of a microwave, and it now looked like a kitchen appliance.

Spike was speechless but he said, "What is it?" Neo said," It's a automatic foodmaker, all you do is put in the food label number and it makes the food in 10 seconds," Spike said, "Wow, that's amazing," Neo said, "You haven't seen nothing yet," Neo typed in 38 on the device, and in 10 seconds, the side of the appliance opened up and revealed a Mr. Pibb bottle," Spike was speechless, he thought it was amazing. Neo drank the soda and threw the empty bottle in the trash, Spike wished he had one of the appliances but Neo explained that this was the only one that there ever is, Neo looked through the manual and looked for pancakes which was 235, Neo typed in 235 and also typed in 7, telling the appliance to make 7 plates of pancakes, and the appliance made every plate in 10 seconds each, 6 for the ponies and the 7th for Spike, Spike said, "Aren't you gonna have any," Neo said, "No, I'm gonna eat something else." Neo typed in a number in the appliance and after 10 seconds, the side opened up and revealed a small pizza that looked like it came from Domino's, Neo and Spike ate their food and waited for the ponies to come downstairs.

The ponies woke up, Pinkie Pie was excited that it was morning, Rarity was brushing her mane, when she was finished, she brushed Twilight's mane, Fluttershy woke up with a small yawn and said, "Good morning everypony," the smell of pancakes came through the room, Fluttershy said, "What's that lovely smell?" the other ponies smelled it, Pinkie Pie said, "I wonder who's cooking." Twilight noticed that the bed that Neo and Spike slept was empty, she raised an eyebrow and said, "Only 2 boys are possible."

The ponies also heard music coming from downstairs, they went downstairs, they went into the kitchen and saw 6 plates on the floor with a stack of buttermilk pancakes on each plate, Neo was playing a song ("Shau See Yuen" by Wong Yuk Ping) as they came in the kitchen, as they came in, Neo turned off the music and said to the ponies, "Good morning girls." Applejack said, "We'll ah'll be, you made Spike and us breakfast." Neo said, "Yeah we both did, Spike and I," Twilight said, "Oh you two, thank you, don't we have the sweetest boys in the world girls?" They all agreed.

After a few minutes of eating, Rarity decided to ask Neo a question, she asked him, "So Neo, what's it's like where you live?" Neo said, "I don't really live anywhere because I travel a lot," Rarity's eyes opened wide and she said, "You mean you don't have a home?" Neo said, "Sadly no, at least not a permanent home." The ponies felt bad for Neo, then Pinkie Pie said, "Do you have parties?" Neo said, "Yes, people do have parties on special occasions like birthdays, holidays, special events, and things like that, but to be honest, I like your parties the best." That nice comment made Pinkie Pie jump for joy. Then Fluttershy nervously asked Neo a question, "Um... Neo, do you have a family." Neo made a sad look on his face and he said, "Yeah I did have a family," The ponies got concerned that Neo was using the past tense, then he said, "I'd rather not talk about them." Twilight stepped in front of Neo and said, "Neo, you can tell us anything, we're your friends." Neo sat down on the floor and put his arms around his legs, he said his parents were dead and he was now an orphan, they died 10 years ago and that was when Neo started traveling. The ponies felt so bad, they practically cried with Neo, then Neo said that his mother was never there for him, she and Neo's father were never around, they were running the local government and Neo rarely ever got to see them, he also had a sister who he rarely ever saw as well and he also had a brother who he mentioned he despised, the ponies were shocked to hear what he said, but then he told them that his brother was a racist against abnormal people and the friends who lived with Neo were abnormal, practically mutated (you'll find out who his former friends are later), and his brother hated them and was always being mean to them, his brother even assaulted one of his friends.

Then Neo just went on about his loneliness, his years without a mother's love, losing his parents and his former friends, and traveling the world alone, the ponies saw tears coming down his face, Twilight went up to Neo and she told him that he could stay as long as he wanted, and she would do anything to keep him happy, the ponies comforted Neo for 10 minutes, feeling sorry and compassionate about his tragic and lonely past, the ponies told Neo that they would always be his friends no matter what, then they said they had to leave but they would be seeing him around. After they left, Twilight told Neo about the history of Equestria, Princess Celestia and Luna, how she found friendship and how she defeated Luna when she became Nightmare Moon, Neo was impressed by her story, even thought Twilight was a young unicorn, she was very powerful and had some amazing abilities, Neo also had multiple abilities that he hadn't told Twilight about but he would someday, then Neo asked Twilight what the marks on her butt are, Twilight chuckled when he said that, but she explained to him that they are cutie marks, they are obtained when a pony discovers his/her talent or special characteristic that sets them apart from others, Twilight also mentioned that magic does not make a cutie mark appear, the cutie mark appears on it's own when the pony discovers his/her talent. Neo mentioned to Twilight that some humans have things similar to cutie marks, but they are called tattoos, and they don't mean anything, they are just art that humans can get put onto their skin, Neo said he had a tattoo, Twilight asked to see it, Neo pulled up his sleeve and on his arm was a tattoo of a Mortal Kombat logo, Twiight was amazed by it.

Then Twilight remembered that Rarity wanted to see Neo today, she said, "Neo, I just remembered, Rarity said she wanted to see you today," Neo said, "Alright, I can't wait to see her house," then Twilight said, "Do you know where her house is?" Neo said, "No not really." Twilight said, "Don't worry, I'll take you to her house, by the way, why does Rarity want to see me?" Twilight answered, "She wanted to measure you so she can make futures clothes for you, let's go."

Neo and Twilight left her house and walked down the street to Rarity's house, as they walked, "Neo performed a song for Twilight ("Razor Electric" by Slade Craven from Turbulence 3: Heavy Metal), Twilight thought the song was unusual and kind of disturbing, but she liked hearing Neo sing. Then they got to Rarity's house, her house looked like a carousel and had a sign on it that said, "Rarity's Boutique," in the boutique, she designed and made dresses for customers and sometimes her friends, Neo liked the house very much. Twilight went up to the door and knocked, she walked and said, "Rarity, I brought Neo." Neo looked around the room as he walked in, the room was full of material and supplies like mirrors and pony mannequins, Twilight said Rarity has a passion for fashion as some girls would say, Neo could imagine it because he watched a soap opera called, "The Bold and the Beautiful." Rarity was using her horn to lift scissors and cut cloth, she heard Twilight's voice and she put down the scissors and took off her glasses, she trotted over to Neo and Twilight, Rarity smiled and said, "Why hello Twilight and Neo dear, I'm so happy that you came Neo, I'm sure Twilight told you why I'm wanted to see you, I would like to do some measurements so I can make clothes for you, besides, you probably wouldn't look very good wearing the same clothes all over again and to be quite fair, you would probably smell bad too." making Neo raise an eyebrow. Twilight giggled and said, "I must go now, please go easy with him Rarity, he's still new here." Rarity nodded and said, "Of course dear." as Twilight left the room, she used her magic to close the door.

Neo felt nervous, he was alone with Rarity and had no idea what was she was gonna do to him. Rarity walked over to Neo, she inspected him by walking around him, the she looked up to his face, then she said, "Oh my, you really need a trim for that hair Neo," she sounded kind of demanding, Neo said nervously, "But I thought you wanted to measure my clothes." Rarity shook her head and said, "Darling, your hair is simply a mess, it's badly cut and it's all greasy, who ever cut your hair?" Neo looked down and said, "I did, the last few towns I passed through didn't have a haircut place, my hair got so long, I had to cut it myself, when I perform on stage, I usually wear wigs, hey, I'm no cosmetologist but this was the best I could do."

Rarity lifted her hoof and said, "Oh I see, I'm terribly sorry about that Neo, you did the best you could." She reassured him, Neo said, "It's okay, you can cut my hair if you want to." That comment made Rarity's eyes sparkle, she shouted, "Yes." with joy and her horn glowed, making a stool float over to Neo, the stool landed next to Neo and Rarity said, "Sit down please dear." He sat down and waited for Rarity while she gathered some materials, Rarity put her glasses back on, she used her magic to float the scissors to his hair, the scissors cut his hair very gently which made Neo relax. Rarity hummed a tune while she cut his hair, Neo looked at her when she came into his view, he thought she had an incredible talent for hair-cutting, she noticed he was staring at her, Rarity stopped cutting and said, "Is there something wrong Neo," Neo said, "Oh no, I'm just really impressed how talented you are, not very many humans are like you, you're wonderful." Rarity smiled and giggled, she said, "Oh you flatter me, thank you very much."

She finished cutting his hair and she brought him over to clean his hair and dry it off, when she was finished drying his hair, Rarity stood back to admire her work. Rarity said, "You look so much better, now let's measure you so I can make your future clothes, I think you should have a wonderfully colorful shirt, but they will be your clothes, so you need to choose your color," Rarity got carried away, she gasped and giggled, "Oh my, I should be measuring you now." as Rarity measured Neo, he told her his height, weight, and shoe number, Rarity found the information fascinating, she wrote down the measurements in a book, she checked again to make sure she measured correctly, then she smiled and said, "Well, I think that should do it for now, thank you for coming Neo dear." Neo said, "No, thank you Rarity, you're the best." Rarity giggled, blushed, and said, "Oh you flatter me," but then Neo said, "Rarity, I don't have any money to pay you for all this..." Rarity stopped him by raising her hoof in front of him, then Rarity said, "You have already paid me with your uniqueness, you have given something new that's out of my experience, and I can't thank you enough for that, I could never accept your money, come back anytime and I'll be more than happy to give you a haircut free of charge and free clothing, now which color would you like your shirt and shorts or pants to be?" Neo thought for a second, he usually wears nothing but black since he's into the Goth style, then he said, "I guess make them all black." Rarity puffed her cheek and said, "Black, my goodness, you need more color dear, brighten yourself, why would you want to wear nothing but black, black is dreadful, but if that's what you want, then that's what I will make for you."

Then there came a knock on the door, Twilight came in and noticed Neo's hair cut, she said, "Wow Neo, that's a nice haircut," Neo blushed and said, "Thank you, Rarity is an excellent cosmetologist, she's the best." The comment made Rarity giggle and blush, then Twilight said, "Neo do you remember when I told you about Princess Celestia who co-rules Equestria?" Neo nodded and said, "Yeah, why?" Twilight said, "I've been writing to her about you and she just sent me a letter saying that she would very much like to meet you face to face." Neo was silent for a second, he sweated a little and felt uneasy, he said, "Princess Celestia is coming?" Twilight nodded and said, "Yes." Neo said, "To see me?" Twilight began to feel nervous and said, "Umm... yeah." Neo said, "The co-ruler of Equestria?" Twilight made a weird look on her face and said, "Yes, she is coming to see you as well as the residents of Ponyville." Neo was silent for a second, he made a worried look on his face, then suddenly, Neo ran out of the door shouting, "OH MY GOD, WHAT THE HELL AM I GONNA DO, HOLY SHIT, I GOTTA GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" as he ran through Ponyville, Twilight and Rarity were shocked by his outburst and his cursing, they looked at each other, Rarity said, "What in Equestria?" Twilight and Rarity went outside, Twilight said, "I have no idea what's gotten into him but we've got to find him before Princess Celestia arrives," and so Twilight and Rarity went to find their friends to help search for Neo.

End of chapter 4, chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Neo Meets Princess Celestia

My Little Pony: The Acceptance of Friendship

Chapter 5

Neo Meets Princess Celestia

Neo was running as fast as he could through Ponyville, Twilight just told him that Princess Celestia wanted to meet him in person and he was very nervous as could be. Neo ran to a field and sat down on a rock for a few minutes, he thought to himself about what he was going to do. He had never met a princess before and he was deeply nervous about meeting her, he wasn't sure what the princess would think of him, he was a very unusual person, a Heavy Metal singer, likes to dress Goth style, uses profanity a lot, and most worrisome of all, he is wearing a t-shirt that says I love Horror Movies with a heart drawn in blood on it, he was very nervous, he was afraid that the princess might think he's a bad person, then he decided to go back to Twilight's house.

He barged in the door and slammed it shut, he sat on the stairs and wondered what he should do, Spike was up on a ladder putting books on the bookshelf, he dropped a book and lost his balance, he started to fall off, Neo saw him fall and he quickly caught Spike before he could hit the floor. Spike was surprised at how Neo was able to catch him so fast, Spike thanked Neo for catching him, Spike noticed Neo was sweating a lot and he seemed worried about something. Spike said, "Is something wrong Neo, you look a little worried about something." Neo said, "You don't know the half of it Spike, Twilight just told me that the princess is coming to meet me in person and I'm so nervous, I don't know what to do." Spike made a confused face and said, "Why are you nervous?" Neo was still sweating, he said, "She's the princess of Equestria and she wants to meet me, I've never met a princess before, I'm afraid she might not like me." Spike said to Neo, "Neo, there's nothing to worry about, Princess Celestia isn't going to do anything bad to you as long as you don't mean any harm to her," Neo said, "Spike I know that, I'm worried that she might get a bad impression about me, I've never met someone in royalty, what if she thinks I'm acting rude or she might think I'm a bad person because of how I look and the way I am." Spike calmed down Neo and said, "C'mon, I promise you she won't think of you that way, she goes by what's in your heart, not by how you look or the way you are, just be yourself, trust me, she's a great princess and she's very sweet, and you'll love her just as much as we do." Neo thought for a second and said, "Thanks little buddy, in that case, I'm looking forward to meeting her, and I've got to get ready to meet her." Neo went up to Twilight room, locked the door and began to get ready, as Spike watched Neo close the door and lock it, he wondered what he was going to do, he thought it was strange that he locked the door.

Meanwhile Twilight was running all over Ponyville looking for Neo, she asked some ponies, but they said they saw him running as if his life depended on it, Twilight went to find her friends to help her search for Neo, Applejack came running to Twilight and said, "Twilight, what in tarnation is going on?" Twilight said, "Oh Applejack, I'm looking for Neo and I can't find him anywhere, I just told him that Princess Celestia was coming to meet him, he kept asking questions to see if I was telling the truth, I said yes to everything and he just ran out screaming and running like he thought he was in danger."

Fluttershy appeared from behind them, she said in a soft and quite voice, "Maybe... maybe he's never met somepony like Princess Celestia." Applejack nodded and said, "That could be why, but where the hay is he?" Rainbow Dash flew down to the 3 ponies and said, "I can't find him anywhere, he must be a fast runner." Rarity and Pinkie Pie came up to the ponies, Rarity said to Twilight, "I haven't seen him anywhere Twilight." Twilight lowered her ears and made a sad face, she said, "Oh no, this is not good, Princess Celestia will be here any minute, where could he be?"

Suddenly, a bright light appeared and a tall winged unicorn with a long colorful mane and tail appeared out of the light, it was Princess Celestia, the ponies bowed to her, Princess Celestia smiled and said, "Hello everypony, it's lovely to see you all, how is everything?" she spoke in a soft and sweet voice, she sounded very much like an angel, Twilight looked up, she faced her and said, "Everything is fine Princess Celestia, especially now that you are here," Princess Celestia looked around her and said, "And how is Mr. Anderson doing in Ponyville?" Twilight said, "He's doing, he's very happy here." Princess Celestia smiled and said, "I'm happy to hear that, where is he, I would very much like to meet him?" All the ponies made sad faces, Princess Celestia made a worried face and said, "What's the matter my dear ponies?" Twilight said with tears in her eyes, "Well Princess, I told him you were coming to meet him, but he got scared and ran away like he was scared to meet you, we've been looking for him and we can't find him anywhere, I'm so sorry Princess Celestia." Twilight sobbed a little, Princess Celestia walked up to Twilight, she put her head down to her and said in a sweet voice, "Twilight, it's not your fault, he's new here in Equestria, and meeting somepony like me who is a princess must make him feel very nervous when it's their first time meeting royalty, remember how you felt when you first met me?" Twilight began to feel better, she remembered how nervous she was when she first met Princess Celestia, then she said, "Yes, I understand now Princess Celestia," then Rarity said, "Maybe he went back to your house Twilight, that's where he's staying, that's the only place he could go." Twilight said, "Yeah, you might be right." Celestia giggled sweetly and said, "Well shall we go to your house Twilight and see if he's there?" Twilight said with a smile, "Yes Princess Celestia, I'm sure he's there." And so the ponies and the Princess headed for Twilight's house.

Meanwhile at Twilight's house, Neo was ready and felt confident to meet Princess Celestia, and he and Spike were waiting for her to come, a few minutes later, the ponies and the princess came to Twilight house, just to be nice, Twilight knocked on the door, Spike answered the door, Twilight said to Spike, "Hi Spike, Princess Celestia is here to meet Neo, is he here?" Spike said, "Yes, he's here, he's still a little nervous about meeting Princess Celestia, but I'll see if I can get him to come out." Spike went off for a second, then he came back and said Neo was coming out, they waited for a second, then Neo came out from behind a black curtain that he had put up, Neo came outside slowly, he was dressed in black pants with black shoes and wearing his black t-shirt that said I love Horror Movies with the heart drawn in blood, and this time, he was wearing a white hockey mask, the ponies were kind of astonished by his appearance, but they backed away, revealing Princess Celestia.

Princess Celestia slowly walked over to Neo, despite what he was wearing, she smiled sweetly at him, he could tell she was the princess since he noticed the crown on her head, she said to him in a sweet voice, "Hello, I am Princess Celestia, I co-rule Equestria alongside my sister Princess Luna." Neo bowed at her like a Japanese person, Princess Celestia giggled, she liked him right away, despite the way he was dressed, Neo said, "I'm honored to meet you Princess." Neo felt comforted by the sight of Princess Celestia, he felt warmth and comfort from her, she was very beautiful and she seemed like a nice unicorn, Princess Celestia smiled sweetly and said, "Thank you very much Neo, would you please remove your mask?" Neo felt hesitant about that for a second, he said, "I don't know, I'm still wounded from my accident and I've got really bad bruises and cuts." Princess Celestia smiled and said, "That's okay Neo, but please take off your mask, I would like to see your face." Neo slowly took of the mask, Princess Celestia saw his face, he still had his bruises, but she didn't change her expression, she said to him, "You're a very handsome young man, and I'm sorry about your unfortunate accident, I have the greatest sympathy for you my dear child." Her voice was so soft and beautiful, she sounded mothering and caring, then she said, "Now, how are you getting along here in Ponyville with my faithful student Twilight and her friends?" Neo said, "Oh Princess, it's so wonderful here, the ponies are so nice, the area is beautiful, the hospital treated me for my injures, especially Nurse Redheart, Twilight came to see me with her friends, they were so nice to me, and they cared for me so much even though I'm a foreigner, they all gave me something I haven't had in 10 years, and that's friends." Celestia never changed her expression, she smiled and said, "Well I'm so happy you are getting along here so well Neo, and I'm so happy you like it here, but I am curious, how did you get to Equestria?"

Neo wasn't sure himself how he got here, Neo said, "I'm not really sure how I got here, all I remember is riding my motorcycle out of Las Vegas and coming through a tunnel, there were some bright lights, the tunnel spun, and when I got out of the tunnel, I was here, that's all I know." Princess Celestia nodded and said, "I see, I will do whatever I can do in my power to send you back home," Neo said, "Thank you Princess." Princess Celestia looked at the ponies who had been quiet the whole time and said, "Well I must be off to attend other matters, I am pleased to hear that Mr. Anderson is settling here nicely," Celestia said goodbye to Neo, and she even gave him a hug, Celestia walked away from Neo and whispered to Twilight, "If he says anything more or if he does anything, write to me straight away." Twilight nodded and said, "Yes Princess Celestia." Princess Celestia then walked away with her guards who were standing away from them, she looked back at Neo and gave him the warmest smile, Celestia said to herself, "Something tells me Neo belongs here in Equestria, only time will tell." Then she and her guards walked away and out of sight, Neo was smiling when she left, he felt so good, he actually felt comforted by the alicorn princess, it was better than he ever expected, he didn't run away that time, he was calm and truthful, she was the nicest person he had ever met in 10 years, and he was hoping that he would see her again, Neo looked up at the sky with joyful tears in his eyes, Neo was beginning to appreciate Equestria, he started to feel like this land was where he truly belonged.

End of chapter 5, chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6 Neo's Night Flight

My Little Pony: The Acceptance of Friendship

Chapter 6

Neo's Night Flight

It was another beautiful day in Ponyville, the night before, Neo met Princess Celestia, at first, he was scared to meet her, afraid that she might think that she was a bad person, but when he met her, despite what he was wearing, his mask and his facial injuries, she was honored to meet him and she was the nicest person he had ever met in his life, he felt a strong feeling of love and affection from her, and he was hoping that he sees her again. Neo was sitting on the floor, thinking about Princess Celestia, he liked her so much, and she liked him even more, Spike was right about her, she doesn't go by appearance or personality, she goes by what's in your heart.

Later that day, Twilight went out to see her friends, Neo was in a super good mood, Neo put on his black shoes and he put on a pair of sunglasses with metal spikes around the lenses, then he went outside, he began walking towards town (like John Travolta's character in Saturday Night Fever), he performed a song with his mind as he walked towards town (People Get Up and Drive Your Funky Soul by James Brown), as he performed his song, he walked gracefully and danced like in classic musicals, ponies watched him dance, some just stared at him, some enjoyed his dancing and his song, some young ponies watched him dance and enjoyed it very much.

Neo kept walking gracefully and dancing as he passed by Rarity's house, Rarity went outside to see what was going on and she saw Neo singing and dancing, she watched him with fascination, she enjoyed his music and dancing, as Neo's song was coming to the end, Neo walked off gracefully, Rarity went to go tell her friends about Neo's dance that she just watched, Neo's song ended right as he went back into Twilight's hous.

When night fell and everypony was asleep, Neo sneaked out of Twilight's house, this time Twilight and Spike followed him, Neo went to a field with a hill on it, Twilight and Spike watched Neo from a safe distance to see what he was up to, Neo looked around to see if there was anypony around, and there was not a pony in sight, then Neo stood up on the hill, Twilight got worried as she watched, was Neo going to jump, then Neo jumped off the hill.

Twilight was about to scream, but Spike covered her mouth, Spike was scared that Neo had just jumped off the hill, but then they saw something that they couldn't believe was happening, Neo was flying in the air, they couldn't believe what they were seeing, Neo was actually flying, he was flying like Superman. Twilight and Spike watched with amazement as Neo flew, Neo played a song as he flew, (The theme music from the Chipmunk Adventure), Neo flew around the land of Equestria, enjoying the sites of the land, it was a beautiful site.

After 30 minutes of flying around Equestria, Neo flew back to the hill where he started flying, he landed on the ground and began to walk back to Twilight's house, as he got back to Twilight's house, Twilight and Spike surprised him, at first Twilight accused Neo of keeping secrets from her and he shouldn't be afraid to tell her anything because she's his friend, he realized that she and Spike must have followed him and saw him flying, Spike thought it was amazing how he can fly, Neo explained how he was able to fly, humans can't fly, but he can fly because it's a special ability that he got from his father a long time ago. Neo made Twilight promise not to tell anypony that he can fly, Twilight wanted to know why and Neo explained that he doesn't fly very often because it attracts too much attention, but Twilight said that they would find out sooner or later, but Neo just said that they will find out when the time comes but right now she was to keep it a secret. Twilight, wanting to be his friend made a promise not to tell anypony that Neo can fly, he made Spike promise too, then the boy, the pony and the dragon went back to bed and slept in peace for the night, awaiting a bright and sunny day the next day.

End of chapter 6, chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7 Playtime

My Little Pony: The Acceptance of Friendship

Chapter 7

Playtime

Celestia's sun rose over Equestria, shining over the city of Ponyville and making it another beautiful day. Neo woke up in a happy mood, he quickly put his black shoes on and went downstairs. Twilight had already left the house but Spike was there doing some chores like he usually does. Neo walked out of Twilight's house and walked over to the field that he went to the night before and flew around Equestria, as he walked, he performed a song (Bailecitos by Segundo Castro), he danced as he performed his song.

When he got to the field, he saw 2 ponies running and playing in the field, he immediately recognized them, it was Sweet Stuff and Fizzy and they seemed to be playing tag and having fun with each other. Neo saw down in the field and watched them play together, he enjoyed watching them play, he thought to himself, "It must be great to be young." Then Sweet Stuff saw Neo sitting over the field, Sweet Stuff smiled excitingly and said, "Look it's Neo." Sweet Stuff and Fizzy ran over to Neo, they were excited to see him, Sweet Stuff said, "Hi Neo." Neo said hi back to her with a friendly smile, Fizzy said, "What are you doing?" Neo said, "Nothing really." Sweet Stuff blushed and said, "Neo, wanna play with us?" Neo said, "I don't know," Fizzy said, "Oh come on, come play with us, it'll be fun." Neo said, "Don't you think I'm a little to old for that?" Fizzy said, "You're never to old for anything." Sweet Stuff said, "Oh Neo, please come and play with us, please?" Neo thought for a second, then Sweet Stuff said with a big adorable eyes, "Please?" Neo couldn't turn them down, so he finally said, "Okay." Sweet Stuff and Fizzy cheered with joy that Neo agreed to play with them.

They went to the field, Sweet Stuff gently nudged Neo and aid, "Tag, you're it." Sweet Stuff and Fizzy ran away from Neo and Neo playfully chased them, Sweet Stuff looked back at Neo smiling playfully, Sweet Stuff and Fizzy made playful laughter as Neo played with them, as Neo chased Sweet Stuff, he tackled her, they both rolled down a hill and stopped in some tall grass. They were both laughing playfully, they were having so much fun, Neo said, "You're it now." Sweet Stuff said, "Oh Neo, you're so much fun." Neo said, "Thanks Sweet Stuff, you're lots of fun." Sweet Stuff blushed and said, "Awww."

Fizzy came over to them to see if they were okay, they were laughing playfully, Sweet Stuff and Fizzy talked about their cutie marks and what they liked to do, then Sweet Stuff said, "Where's your cutie mark?" Neo said, "I don't have one, humans don't have cutie marks." Fizzy said, "Why not?" Neo explained to them that humans have to find out their talents and special abilities on their own as they get older, Sweet Stuff saw something on Neo's shoulder, she said, "What's that, isn't that a cutie mark?" she pointed to his arm, Neo said, "Oh no, that's a tattoo, not a cutie mark," his tattoo was the Mortal Kombat logo, Fizzy said, "What's a tattoo?" Neo explained that tattoo are just drawing that humans can get drawn onto their skin and it stays there permanently, tattoos don't mean anything, they are just artwork drawn onto people's skin.

Sweet Stuff said, "Let's go play some more." The ponies and human continued playing tag, Sweet Stuff tagged Fizzy, Fizzy chased Sweet Stuff playfully, Fizzy tackled Sweet Stuff, the ponies rolled, suddenly, Sweet Stuff rolled into a rock, hitting her leg onto the rock and bruising her leg. Sweet Stuff cried when she got hurt, Neo ran over to them and saw that Sweet Stuff was hurt, Neo said, "Oh my God, what happened?" Fizzy said, "It was an accident," Neo saw a bruise on Sweet Stuff's leg, Neo tried to comfort Sweet Stuff, but she kept crying, Fizzy felt so bad, she thought it was her fault that Sweet Stuff was hurt, Neo said it wasn't her fault, bad things happen sometimes, Fizzy said, "You're not gonna tell on me are you?" with tears in her eyes, Neo replied, "Of course not, this wasn't your fault Fizzy, it was just an accident." Neo put his hand on Sweet Stuff's leg, he held his hand over the bruise on her lag, he slowly rubbed his hand across the bruise, and then in 10 seconds, the bruise was gone, and Sweet Stuff was okay, Sweet Stuff got up and said, "Hey, my leg's better, oh thank you Neo, thank you, thank you." Sweet Stuff felt so happy and was so grateful to Neo, she nuzzled Neo and Neo hugged her, Fizzy was so happy for Sweet Stuff, she joined their hug, then Sweet Stuff and Fizzy said they had to go home, they quickly galloped off joyfully as Neo waved goodbye to them.

Then Neo went back to Twilight's house, he stayed there for the rest of the day, smoking cigarettes and watching a horror film on his IPad, when the sun was just going down and the moon was just going up, Twilight was back home, reading a book along with Spike. Neo was upstairs in Twilight's room, still watching a horror film, there came a knock on the door, Twilight answered it, it was Sweet Stuff, Twilight said, "Oh Hi Sweet Stuff," Sweet Stuff giggled and said, "Hi Twilight, is Neo here?" Twilight said, "Yes, he's upstairs."

Twilight went upstairs and told Neo he had a visitor, Neo turned off his IPad as Twilight and Sweet Stuff came into the room, Sweet Stuff said hi to Neo, Sweet Stuff and Twilight sat next to Neo, Sweet Stuff said she wanted to thank Neo for helping her when she got hurt, Twilight gasped and said, "Oh dear, what happened?" Neo told Twilight that he went to the field earlier today and he found Sweet Stuff and Fizzy playing in the field, they asked him to play with them so he did, but while they were playing, Sweet Stuff bumped her leg against a rock and she got hurt, but Neo healed her wound just but touching it. Twilight was shocked, but she was happy to hear that Sweet Stuff was okay, and she was really happy that Neo helped Sweet Stuff. Twilight asked Neo how he healed Sweet Stuff's leg just by touching it, Neo said it was just another special ability that he got from his father (just like his ability to fly). Sweet Stuff was so happy, she asked Twilight if she could stay for the night, Twilight said of course she could, and so Sweet Stuff stayed at Twilight's house for the night, she stayed with Neo the whole time she was there, when they went to bed, Sweet Stuff gave Neo a goodnight hug and nuzzle, she slept with Neo on the edge of the bed, and the 2 friends slept peacefully for the night, knowing that they were sleeping together with friends.

End of chapter 7, chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8 Believe in Yourself

My Little Pony: The Acceptance of Friendship

Chapter 8

Believe In Yourself

It was another beautiful day in Ponyville, nothing new happening, just everypony doing their usual daily activities. Neo was sitting on a bench smoking a cigarette, despite the smoking, he breathed in fresh air and felt a sign of relaxation, he enjoyed the peace, nature and the weather of Ponyville, it was hardly like this back when he was traveling the world, he had never found a city so peaceful as Ponyville or even a land as peaceful as Equestria.

After Neo finished smoking his cigarette, he put it out and threw it away, then he began walking around the town playing a song (Chocoe Festival Dance by Hector Berrugate), as he walked through Ponyville, ponies either said hi to him or just smiled, the ponies had gotten used to him and consider him a resident of Ponyville despite the fact that's he a human (I hope he doesn't have to apply for a immigration card). He loved Ponyville so much, everypony was so friendly around there, as Neo was walking, he decided to go see Fluttershy and she what she's up to, he stopped and tried to remember where she lived, as he was thinking, he felt something bump into his leg, Neo turned around and saw Fluttershy on the ground, birds were flying around head (like in cartoons), she rubbed her forehead with her hoof. Neo got down and said, "Are you alright sweetie, I hope you're not hurt." he was worried because he remembered she had very sensitive feelings. Fluttershy stood up and said, "No, it's okay, it was my fault, I should have been watching where I was going, I'm alright." Neo gently held her shoulders and said, "It's okay Fluttershy, it was just an accident, it could happen to anypony," reassuring her, Fluttershy sighed deeply and said, "Oh thank you Neo," Neo said, "I was actually coming to see you, I wanted to ask you if I could see your house, would that be alright?" Fluttershy thought for a second, she thought to herself, "Oh no, what will he think if I showed him my house, this is my first bringing a... a boy home." Her face turned red from embarrassment, then she said, "Yes of course, follow me."

Neo saw that she was walking nervously, he felt like he shouldn't have asked her, but he didn't say anything, he just walked by side. As they walked, he noticed Fluttershy making nervous glances at him, he decided to lighten the mood so he asked her, "So what do you do here in Ponyville?" Fluttershy made a nervous glance and said in a shy voice, "I um... I look after the animals." Neo said, "That must be a lot of work for you." Fluttershy said, "Oh no, I love it, it's really nice, I love animals and nature." Then they were silent, he wondered about Fluttershy, he knew that he and Fluttershy were friends, but are they really friends, he knew that it is very unusual to have new friends in 30 seconds, especially since when Neo first met the ponies, they knew nothing about him and he knew nothing about them, Neo and Twilight trust each other and so does Sweet Stuff after he helped her treat her wounded leg the day before, but he wasn't sure if he had gained the trust and respect from the entire city.

Neo quickly rubbed his face with his hand as if he wasn't feeling good, Fluttershy noticed but didn't say anything, he knew they were trying to help him, but he wanted to know if they were trying to be his friend, he thought it was possible that they were just pretending to be his friend, then Fluttershy said, "We're here." Neo stopped and looked around at his surroundings, there was a small cottage next to a forest filled with animals and nature. Everything seemed peaceful, this was nothing like Neo had seen in the places he had traveled, Fluttershy nervously asked, "Do you like it?" she shivered nervously as she waited for his to answer, Neo said, "Like it, I love it, it's beautiful, you have a lovely home." Fluttershy's heart filled with warmth and joy, his response made her so happy, she made the biggest smile that Neo had ever seen from her, she blushed bright red at his compliment, she was speechless.

Then a small white rabbit hopped over to Neo and Fluttershy, Fluttershy leaned down to the rabbit and said, "Hi Angel, how are you feeling today?" She spoke in a kind and caring voice, the rabbit hopped over to Neo and looked up at him, Neo slowly reached down and gently patted the rabbit, then the rabbit hopped up into Neo's arms, the rabbit snuggled in Neo's arms, Fluttershy giggled and said, "I think Angel likes you Neo, that's so cute." Angel relaxed in Neo's arms, but then Neo began to remember a ASPCA commercial he saw before, he was happy to know that the rabbit in his arms was living in safe, secure and healthy environment instead of in a unhealthy place with mean people that would beat or abuse it, he petted the rabbit for a few minutes, then the rabbit hopped up and down in Neo's arms, Neo said, "What's the matter little buddy." The rabbit was pointing up at the mountain, Neo and Fluttershy looked at the mountain and saw smoke coming from the mountain, Fluttershy said, "Looks like trouble, we need to warn Twilight and the others." Neo put the rabbit on the ground and said, "Take care little buddy."

Neo and Fluttershy ran to town, they found the others and discussed the smoke coming from the mountain, they assumed that there was a dragon sleeping up there and was snoring, which was causing smoke to come from the mountain, they knew they had to do something before the smoke spreads, or it will make everypony sick and create a serious health hazard to the city, they decided that they had to go and see if they can convince the dragon to leave, but if they can't, they may have to take drastic measures to stop the dragon, however, they decided it was best if Neo was to stay in Ponyville, they felt that since he is human, he would no way to protect himself, of course Twilight knew he could fly but she promised not to reveal that to anypony, but Neo wanted to help, but the ponies kept refusing because they feared for his safety. Twilight promised him that they will be okay and they left to stop the dragon, Neo thought about what he should do, he felt like he was useless, and he didn't want to be useless to them, then Spike came over and wondered why Neo looked sad, he told Spike he felt useless because the ponies didn't want him to help them stop the dragon, Spike understood and he knew there was really nothing Neo could do, then Spike explained to Neo that he does lots of things for Twilight like bring her books, do chores, send letters to Princess Celestia, he even thought he was useless sometimes, but he said that he and Neo have friends that care about them, even is Neo is a complete stranger. Spike hugged Neo's legs, they stayed quiet for a few minutes, thinking about their conversation, Neo gently picked up Spike and said, "You know what, you're right Spike, even though we can't help our friends in situations like this, at least we have them, and they really are our friends, they'll know we're here for them." Spike said, "Yeah, that's the spirit."

A few minutes later, Neo ran out of the house and Spike followed him, he started running towards the mountain, Spike called out to Neo, Neo stopped and saw Spike running towards him, Spike said, "Neo, are you seriously going up to the mountain?" Neo said, "Hell yeah I'm going up there." Spike gasped and said, "But you can't, Twilight said..." Neo said, "I don't care what Twilight said, I'm going up there, I don't care what happens to me, if I don't even stay by their side when they are putting themselves in jeopardy, then I'm not much of a friend to them, so I'm gonna help them, whether they want my help or not." Then Spike pointed past Neo and said, "Look, it's Fluttershy,"

Fluttershy was slowly coming down the mountain, Neo and Spike ran over to her, Fluttershy landed gently on the ground, she heard something coming to her, she hid behind a tree, when they got closer, she saw it was Neo and Spike, Neo went to the tree she was hiding behind and said, "Fluttershy it's us, Neo and Spike." Fluttershy came out from behind the tree and said, "Neo, Spike, what are you two doing here, Twilight told you to stay at her house." then Spike said, "Never mind us, what are you doing here, what happened to the others?" Fluttershy made a guilty face expression and said, "I... I left them," looking guilty, Neo said, "You left them, why would you do that, they need you." Fluttershy felt ashamed to talk about what happened but she came around and said, "I.. I just can't do it, I'm too scared, I don't know what to do, I feel like I'm just slowing them down, I feel use..." but before Fluttershy could finish, Neo quickly put his hand over her mouth to stop her from talking.

Fluttershy was shocked by what Neo just did, he covered her mouth, Spike even flinched, shocked by what Neo just did, Neo let go of her mouth, put his hand around Fluttershy's face, looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Listen to me Fluttershy, don't ever say that word, you are NOT useless, from what Twilight told me about when you helped her and her friends defeat Nightmare Moon, she was so powerful that she wanted to take over Equestria and make night last forever, you helped them defeat her, and I've seen you look after the animals, you care about them so much."

Fluttershy and Spike couldn't believe what Neo was saying, Neo told Fluttershy that she needs to believe in herself, if what they said about her is true, than she is much more than this, Neo told Fluttershy that she should never feel useless because she will hate herself later if she does, then Neo said, "Don't be like me." in a guilty tone, remembering bad memories from his past about bad decisions he had made and people he failed to protect and save, Fluttershy couldn't believe what Neo just told her, she never thought somepony like him could say such things, especially when they've haven't known each other for a week, but she knew what he said is true. Fluttershy felt more confident about herself, she looked Neo in his eyes with determination, then she said, "Yes Neo, you're right, I have to believe in myself, my friends need me," she said those words with more courage than she had ever had before, then Neo gave Fluttershy a kiss on the check and said, "Good luck sweetie." Fluttershy blushed after he kissed her, Spike couldn't believe that Neo just kissed Fluttershy, then Neo said, "Go kick his ass." Fluttershy was surprised by his language, but she accepted it because he was supporting her, then Fluttershy flew as fast as she could back up to the mountain.

Then Neo decided to climb the mountain and with Spike along with him, he didn't care what Twilight said, he was gonna go up there, if he can't help his friends, he could at least support them, finally Neo and Spike made it to the top of the mountain, and they saw a gigantic red dragon. Neo did not seem afraid of the dragon whatsoever, he looked around for Fluttershy, she came right at the dragon and hovered right in front of the dragon's eyes, she looked into the dragon's eyes and changed her soft expression to an angry glare, then she said to the dragon, "How dare you... HOW DARE YOU!" Neo liked what he was seeing, then Fluttershy shouted at the dragon, "Listen mister, just because you're a giant doesn't mean you can be a bully." she talked in an angry voice, the dragon had a look of fear on his face, everypony except Neo was surprised by her sudden bravery against the gigantic enemy, Neo was proud of Fluttershy, a sweet and kindhearted Pegasus like her is overpowering the dragon who is ten times her size. Fluttershy didn't stop her lecture, she said to the dragon in an angry voice, "You may have big teeth and sharp scales, and you may snore smoke, but you do not, I repeat, DO NOT HURT MY FRIENDS." she looked at the dragon straight in the eye and said in a stern voice, "You got that?" Neo said, "Right on."

The dragon lowered his head like a scared dog, then Fluttershy said in a stern voice, "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" the dragon said, "But that rainbow one kicked me." talking in a soft demonic voice, Neo said to himself, "Oh yeah, so now you're the victim." Fluttershy said to the dragon, "And I am very sorry about that, but you have to realize, you're bigger than she is and you should know better, you should also know better than to sleep somewhere where you're snoring can cause a serious health hazard to our environment," the dragon said, "But I..." trying to come up with an excuse, but Fluttershy acted like a mother scolding a child, she said, "don't but me, what you did is no excuse, you have no right to hurt my friends, now, what do you have to say for yourself?" The dragon began to cry like a baby, Neo said to himself, "You go girl." then he thought to himself, "Man, she's really giving that dragon a hard time." then the dragon cried even harder and he flew away in tears, as he flew off, Neo thought to himself, "Poor bastard." Fluttershy said, "Humph," and landed on the ground, the other ponies came and cheered for her, then Neo looked at Spike and said, "We're done here." Spike said, "I think we should be going." Neo said, "Yeah that's probably a good idea."

Neo and Spike began going down the mountain, when they got to the bottom, Neo landed with a hard crash and said, "Dammit." then he heard Fluttershy coming his way shouting, "Neo, Spike, where are you?" Neo and Spike tried to hide, but Fluttershy found them along with the other ponies. Twilight came up them with an angry look on her face and said, "Neo, Spike, what in Celestia's name are you two doing here, I told you to stay in the library." Neo said, "Cool it Twilight, once you hear what Fluttershy has to say, you're gonna be glad I'm here." Fluttershy came in between Neo and Twilight and said, "He's telling the truth, Neo helped me." Applejack raised an eyebrow and said, "He did, how did he do that?"

Fluttershy stared curiously at Neo and said, "Neo helped me overcome my fears and to believe in myself, he showed me just how important it is to be there for your friends and do whatever you can to help them when they are in peril." Everypony looked at Neo, curious and happy, Twilight even stepped back with a surprised look on her face, then Fluttershy looked at Neo with a sweet smile on her face and said, "Thank you so much Neo, even though we haven't been friends very long, I'm so happy we're friends, thank you for supporting me." She spoke with the utmost kindness and she blushed a little, Neo was speechless, but he said, "Sure, anytime girl." then she said, "But Neo, what did you mean when you said don't be like you?" this brought more attention the other ponies, Neo said, "Well I've made bad decisions in the past and I've lost some people I've loved because I wasn't there to save them." The ponies all made sad faces and felt sorry for him, then Neo said, "I'm the one who's useless." Fluttershy placed a hoof on his leg and said, "Now don't say that about yourself mister, after what you did for me, you are certainly NOT useless, you are a true friend and you always will be."

Neo and Fluttershy looked into each other's eyes, they smiled warmly at each other, then Neo nuzzled Fluttershy's face and she giggled sweetly, then Twilight said, "Well, that was very nice of you Neo, so I'll let you off this time." Feeling good about himself, Neo began doing back flips and roundoffs, and he performed a song as he did his back flips and roundoffs (Wasted by Thickliquid) the ponies watched in amazement as Neo did his moves on his way back to the library, Rainbow Dash said, "Wow, he's got some amazing moves." the ponies laughed, they were so happy that their mission was a success, Fluttershy giggled at the moment as she watched Neo disappear in the distance, still doing his moves and singing his song, then she said to herself with a smile, "He's so sweet."

End of chapter 8, chapter 9 coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9 Neo Goes to Canterlot Castle

My Little Pony: The Acceptance of Friendship

Chapter 9

Neo Goes to Canterlot Castle

A full moon shines down over the land of Equestria, most Equestrians are asleep at this time, but there are some who enjoy the night more than the day, the sun brings beauty to Equestria while the moon brings beauty to the sky, A blue unicorn with wings gazes into the night sky, she signs and says in a gentle voice, "If only there were more who could appreciate the night."

Meanwhile back in Ponyville, everything was quiet, everypony in town was sleeping except for Twilight, Neo and Spike, they were sitting on some cushions, Twilight was reading a book while Neo was watching the horror film "Pink Eye," on his IPad, Spike was fast asleep on a cushion next to Neo, Twilight glanced over to see Neo watching his IPad and she saw Spike sleeping the cushion, she giggled and said, "Hey Neo, what are you watching?" Neo looked back at Twilight and said, "Something you're probably not gonna like." Twilight made a look and said, "Now what makes you think that?" Neo said, "Because it's a horror film," Twilight heard the scary music coming from the IPad and she said, "Oh I see, never mind."

Neo put his IPad down and said, "Twilight, can I ask you something?" Twilight looked at Neo with curiosity and said, "Of course Neo, you can tell me anything." Neo sighed and said, "Are you just looking after because I'm a human and you don't trust me yet?" Twilight looked away from Neo for a second, he regretted to ask her this, but he wanted to know the truth, so she said, "Well, don't be upset with me, but I have been writing to Princess Celestia about your behavior and where you have been going." Neo felt an anxiety shock go through him, then he said, "So it's true," for a second, he felt betrayed, but then Twilight put her hoof on Neo's shoulder and said, "But Neo, that doesn't mean we don't trust you, you've had plenty of chances to do something bad and you didn't, instead you have been just as nice to us as we have been to you, and you've helped Fluttershy and Sweet Stuff with their problems, caring for my friends has made you earn my trust in you."

Neo was touched by her words, he thought to himself, "This really is a wonderful world, do I really want to leave," then he said," Thank you Twilight, you're wonderful," and he gave Twilight a hug, as he hugged her, Neo thought to himself, "Twilight has been so nice to me, and she's done so much for me, she let me stay with her and Spike, she's been a wonderful friend, but what have I done for her, nothing, she's been so nice to me, I can't be selfish, I've got to do something for her, but what?" Twilight looked at Neo with a concerned look on her face, "Neo, are you alright?" Neo said, "Huh, yeah, I'm fine." Twilight yawned and said, "Oh would you look at the time, we should turn in." Neo went over to the bed on the floor, Twilight galloped up the stairs, she looked back at Neo and said, "Goodnight Neo." Neo said, goodnight back to her, and she galloped up the stairs, as Neo got into bed, he said a prayer for Twilight and went to sleep."

Meanwhile over in Cantelot, Princess Celestia sat in her room with a fire going, reading a book, she heard a gentle knock on the door, she looked away from her book and said, "Come in." in a gentle voice. Hers sister Princess Luna came into the room and said, "Hello sister." Princess Celestia gave her a loving smile and said, "Hello Luna, come in." Luna trotted over to her big sister, she snuggled beside her, Celestia nuzzled her and said, "Is there something you wanted to ask me Luna?" Luna said in a nervous voice, "It's about the human, are you sure it's safe with him around?" she asked with concern about those around her, Celestia gently snuggled Luna, comforting her and said, "Luna dear, Neo is perfectly harmless, he would never hurt anypony." Luna said, "How can you be sure?" Celestia chuckled and said, "Luna, if he wanted to hurt anypony, he would have done so but he hasn't, in fact, he's brought joy to everypony in Ponyville for the past few days, Twilight has been sending me letters about his behavior, she said that he healed Sweet Stuff's bruise that she got while playing and he helped Fluttershy overcome her fear and reassured her that she is not useless, despite that he hasn't been here for very long, he's grown quite a name for himself in Ponyville, I assure you, he is a wonderful young man, you'll be friends with him in no time." Luna leaned closer into Celestia's warmth and affection and said, "I hope you're right big sister."

The next morning, Neo woke up after having a nice dream, he got out of bed and heard Twilight's hooves clopping around the floor, Twilight noticed him getting up and she said, "Good morning Neo, how are you," Neo said, "I'm alright, well I'm gonna go check out Pinkie Pie's place, I'll be seeing you." Neo left her house and walked into Ponyville, the town was the same as it usually was, when he got to Sugar Cube Corner, he loved the sight of the shop, he went inside and looked around the shop, he saw all kinds of chocolate, candy and Ice cream, as he looked around, he played a song (Yeung Cho-Hei by Woo Tip Kam and Hau Kwoon), all the chocolate and candy looked really good. Pinkie Pie heard the music and came into the room, when she saw Neo, she got excited and said, "Hiya Neo, what can I get for you?" in a cheerful voice, Neo turned off the music and said, "Good morning Pinkie, I have to go to Rarity's boutique to get my new clothes, but I kinda hungry and I can't find a better place than here, so what do ya got?" Pinkie Pie jumped up and down with excitement and she said, "Well you came to the right place, I'm gonna make you a breakfast that you will love, please have a seat outside," and she bounced excitedly into the kitchen.

Neo went outside and sat down at an empty table on what looked like a stool, he felt kind of awkward as he sat on the stool, some ponies that were also eating gave him weird looks and giggled at the way he was sitting, Neo ignored them and took out his IPad, he watched the Robocop (1987) shootout scene and smoked a cigarette while he waited for Pinkie Pie, 3 minutes later, Pinkie Pie came bouncing outside with a tray on her head and she said, "Okey Dokey Lokey, here's your breakfast." She stopped talking when she saw the way Neo was sitting, she tried her best to not laugh, but the site of the video that Neo was watching on his IPad caught her eyes, Pinkie Pie said, "I... here you go." she placed a plate down in front of him with a stack of chocolate pancakes with chocolate milk, Neo said thank you, but before he was about to eat, he thought he noticed that the ponies were going to watch him eat, to distract them, he turned the volume up louder of his IPad.

So he ate the pancakes and watched his video, the ponies couldn't see how he could eat while watching a video of people getting shot and blown open with a lot of blood, Pinkie Pie wandered the same thing, as Neo was halfway done with the pancakes, he said, "These are the best pancakes I've ever had." Pinkie Pie felt so happy by his compliment, she clapped his hooves and said, "Thank you Neo, I made them myself, since you are my friend, you do not need to pay me, it's on the house." Neo looked down for a minute and a tear went down his face, Pinkie Pie got very concerned and said, "Neo, are you alright?" Neo said, "I'm okay, I'm just so happy you're my friend." Pinkie Pie went next to him and pulled him into a hug, she said softly, "I'm glad you like it and I'm glad you're my friend too, you can come to my shop whenever you want and I'll be more than happy to make anything for you free of charge." Neo said, "Thank you Pinkie, you're the best." then Pinkie Pie gasped and said, "Oh Neo, you'd better get Rarity's, quick quick quick." Neo saw a clock and said, "You're right, I'd better haul ass, thank you Pinkie." he gave her a kiss and ran off, Pinkie Pie blushed for a second and said, "Ohhh, he's so sweet," then she made a mad look and said, "Oh no, I forgot to ask him when his birthday is, silly filly."

Neo ran to Rarity's house as quick as he could, there was a sign on the door that said she was out and she would be back in a few minutes, Neo noticed that the door was unlocked, so he went inside and waited for her to come back, he saw some mirrors in the room, then Neo performed a song while he waited for Rarity (Debka Leli Zahav from the album Dances of the World's People Vol. 4). A few minutes later, Rarity came back, but before she went in, she saw Neo performing, so she watched him perform from outside, not wanting to ruin his performance, she liked his singing and dancing, she was quite impressed. When Neo finished his song, Rarity came in and said, "Well, that was quite a performance," Neo felt kind of embarrassed, not just because of his dancing, but he was afraid Rarity was gonna scold him for breaking in, but Rarity said, "Don't be embarrassed, I liked your song, you're a wonderful singer and dancer," Neo said thank you, then Rarity went over to a table, picked up a box and brought it over to Neo, the box had his name on it. Rarity opened it and pulled out a black shirt that she hopped would fit him along with some black shorts, black socks and black boxer shorts, Neo said, "Thank you Rarity, but how did you know I wear boxers?" he asked nervously, Rarity's face turned red, she looked away from him and said, "Wwell, while I was inspecting your height, I noticed something that was a tiny bit showing from the top of your shorts, I had some rough ideas about what it might be and this was the final outcome of it, please forgive my rudeness."

Neo smiled and said, "It's okay, I needed some new ones anyway, these are starting to rip, he also smelled himself and said, "Man, I smell like an ash tray, I really need a shower." Rarity smelled him and covered her nose, she said, "Oh my goodness, you do need a wash and so do your clothes, to the bathroom." She gently pushed him upstairs to the bathroom, Neo loved the inside of the bathroom, it looked like a bathroom in a fancy hotel room, Neo took a warm bath while Rarity took his clothes to prepare them to be washed, she smelled them and said, "Why I never," they smelled like cigarette smoke, she quickly threw them in a washing machine along with some soap, she then picked up then new clothes she made for Neo and she had enjoyed making them, she thought they were the best she had ever made in her life. Rarity went to the bathroom door, she cleared her throat and said, "Neo darling, I have your clothes ready, I'll just put them in the bathroom without entering okay?" she heard him say thank you, she opened the door a crack and she made the clothes float into the bathroom, Neo got out of the bathtub and dried himself off, he put on the new clothes Rarity made for him and his black shoes which were now spotless, then he looked in the mirror he was happy to see that his bruises and cuts were finally healed, then she said, "Not bad, but I really need some white makeup." Neo found some white makeup in the bathroom, he put the makeup on all around his face, he also took a black makeup pencil and drew some black around his eyes, when he was finished, he came out of the bathroom.

Rarity was outside waiting for him, she went over to him to see how the clothes looked on him, Rarity's eyes sparkled with delight, she loved how the clothes looked on him, despite they were all black, but then she noticed the his face," Rarity gasped and said, "Oh my goodness, Neo dear, what did you do to your face?"Neo said, "I put on makeup, it looks good with my clothes, it's called Goth." Rarity said, "Well it certainly looks unusual," Neo said, "I dress like this a lot, especially when I perform in concert, besides I look ugly without it when I wear black." Rarity said with concern, "Oh Neo, don't say that about yourself, with or without makeup, you are a very handsome young man, but you can wear the makeup if you want to, how do the clothes fit?" Neo said, "They fit very well, you did a wonderful job, how much do I have to pay you?" Rarity said, "Oh Neo darling, this IS the payment, something I've never done before turned out excellent." Neo said, "Oh Rarity, you're so wonderful, you're the best." Neo gave Rarity a kiss on the cheek, Rarity giggled and she blushed, she said, "Awww, you're so sweet." Just then Twilight came in the room, she looked like she had been in a hurry to find Neo, Rarity said, "Twilight dear, is something wrong?" Twilight said, "I just got a letter from Princess Celestia, she wants to Neo today." Neo was in shock, he said, "Holy shit." which caused Twilight and Rarity to gasp.

Later during the evening, Neo, Twilight and Spike were waiting in the town square for a chariot that would pick them up, as they waited, Neo performed a song (C U When You Get There by Coolio) Twilight and Neo watched him perform along with some ponies that were in the area. Neo didn't seem at all surprised about the princess wanting to see him, he was a little nervous, but he tried to stay optimistic, a few minutes later, the chariot appeared out of nowhere and landed next to them, the drivers of the chariot called out for Neo and Twilight, they got into the chariot, the chariot sped off and began flying in the air, Neo loved the view from up there, as the entered the city of Canterlot, Twilight said, "That's where I was born, I lived in a library with my parents, I hope you get to meet them someday." the chariot finally landed, they got out of the chariot and a Pegasi wearing glasses approached them, he asked Neo and Twilight to follow him to the princess's palace, Neo looked around the sites of the city, he admired all the sites of the city, although some ponies in the area stared at him as he passed through the city, Neo wasn't sure if they were staring at him because he was a human or because of his Gothic appearance, some even followed him, Neo said to himself, "This place is amazing." their guide heard what he said, he looked back at Neo with a smile and said, "Why thank you for your thought Mr. Anderson."

When they finally reached the princess's palace, Neo loved the appearance of the castle, they approached a giant door, the door slowly opened and they went in, they walked through the hallway, there was a long red carpet across the floor and they were many fragile items around the hallway such as vases, pottery, pictures and other things, when they reached the princess's throne room, the guide looked at Neo with angry eyes and said, "Now Mr. Anderson, since you are new here, we expect you to be on your best behavior, do you understand?" Neo just stood there and gave the guide annoyed look, he nodded at the guide, the guide said, "And speak only when you're spoken to." Neo thought to himself, "Man, this pony's an asshole." Twilight was appalled by the guide's behavior towards Neo, she glared angrily at the guide and said, "Hey, you can't talk to Neo like that." Spike said, "Yeah, stop being a bully." The guide got mad and said, "Now you see here, I..." Princess Celestia appeared behind the guide looking at her with an angry look, her mane waved like ocean waves, the guide bowed and said, "Oh Princess Celestia, I didn't hear you come in." Princess Celestia walked closer to them, she said to the guide, "What do you think you're doing, you're being very rude, Mr. Anderson is our special guest, and I won't stand for you being rude to him, I want our guest to feel welcome, not being bossed around, please apologize to them." The guide lowered his head in shame and embarrassment and said, "I'm terribly sorry, it won't happen again." Neo thought to himself, "Yeah, that's what they always say." Then the guide walked off, Celestia noticed Neo's face expression, the guide must have made him upset," she gently said to him, "Don't worry Neo, he's just doing his duty, it will be alright, please don't worry, I'm sorry if he upset you." Neo bowed at the princess like a Japanese person in response, Celestia was kind of surprised by his appearance, but she still smiled at him and accepted him no matter how he looked, Neo didn't speak, Celestia said, "Please follow me, my sister would like to meet you." Twilight said with curiosity, "But Princess Celestia, isn't Luna asleep right now?" Celestia chuckled like an angel and said, "No, she agreed to stay up so she could meet Neo." Neo thought to himself, "Wow, she's giving up sleep just to see me." Celestia turned around and said, "Please come with me."

They followed her down the hallway, as they walked, Celestia noticed that Neo hadn't said a word, she was wondering why he was so quiet, as they turned a corner, another winged unicorn was looking out a window, she had a dark blue coat and a dark blue mane that was waving like ocean waves, and she had aqua colored eyes, she had a moon symbol on her chest, and she wore light blue slippers on her hooves, she turned around and faced them, she walked over to Celestia, Twilight and Neo, Celestia said, "My dear sister, I would like you to meet Neo Anderson, Neo, this is my sister, Princess Luna." Luna smiled sweetly at him and said, "Hello, I'm honored to meet you Mr. Anderson." Neo stayed silent, he just bowed to her like a Japanese person in response, Luna seemed to like his Gothic appearance, then he looked down at the floor, Luna made a concerned look on her face and said, It's alright, you can speak." Neo didn't respond, he seemed very sad, Luna looked at Celestia and said, "He must be shy, why won't he say anything." Celestia said, "I'm not sure, the guide was rude to him and told him not to speak unless spoken to," Luna said, "Well that wasn't very nice." Celestia looked at Neo and said, "What's the matter Neo, why are you so quiet?" Neo didn't answer, they still didn't see why he was being so quiet, but they could tell he was sad and depressed, even Twilight could see it, then Celestia said to Luna, "Shall we go have some tea?" they agreed.

They went to the dining room, there was a long table with only 5 plates on it just for them, there was a glass chandelier hanging above the table, they sat at the table, Neo and Spike sat next to each other, Twilight and Luna sat next to each other and Celestia sat at the end, Neo's plate has a spoon, fork and knife by it which surprised him, food was delivered to them, the ponies and Spike ate their food, but Neo didn't eat, he didn't even pick up his silverware, he just sat there and he looked like he was staring off into space. Neo was having a vision from his past, in his vision, he was surrounded by a gang that appeared to be attacking him, then one of the gang members threw acid in his face, as Neo was staring off into space and having his vision, the ponies and Spike saw Neo grab his knife, he didn't move his face, he slowly brought the knife to his wrist, the ponies and Spike began to worry, then without knowing it, Neo began to slit his wrist, Twilght shouted, "NEO, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" then Neo came out of his vision and screamed for a second, the ponies and Spike stared at him in shock, he looked around as if he didn't know what just happened, then he saw that he had cut his wrist, he wrist was bleeding a little, Neo was in shock at what he just did to himself and he said, "Son of a bitch." the ponies and Spike gasped at what he just said, then Neo fell onto the floor and was unconsious, Celestia said, "Quickly, get him in the other room," Twilight and Luna used their magic to lift him and they levitated Neo in the air and took him out of the dining room.

5 minutes later, Neo woke up, he was laying on a couch and he had a bandage around his wrist, he got up and looked around him, he was in another room with regular stuff you would usually see in a palace, Neo looked out his room and saw Celestia setting the sun and Luna raising the moon, he read a legend somewhere that says Celestia raises the sun and Luna raises the moon, and now he had seen it, then Neo went to the center of the room, he got on his knees and said a prayer, he prayed for God to bless Celestia for being so wonderful and all the friends he had made, and to bless them as well," outside the room, Celestia said to Twilight and Spike, "You should be going now, I would like to have a few words with Neo." Twilight was worried about Neo, he just tried to commit suicide right in front of her and the princesses and he didn't even know it, Celestia assured Twilight that Neo would be alright, she took her word and trotted out of the room.

Then Celestia came into the room Neo was in and Luna stood outside the room, she saw Neo sitting on the floor on his knees saying his prayer, she heard what he was praying for and she was so happy to hear it, Celestia walked over to Neo, her shadow loomed over him and she said in a sweet voice, "That was a lovely prayer." Neo looked back and saw Celestia, he got up and said, "God you scared me, I didn't hear you come in." Celestia chuckled and said, "It's sweet of you to say a prayer to bless me, you are very sweet," Neo sat back down on the couch, Celestia looked at Neo and asked, "Why did you try to harm yourself?" Neo couldn't explain it, he couldn't even believe it, he said, "I don't know, I didn't even realize what I was doing." Celestia looked back at Luna and they looked confused, Celestia said, "Neo, my darling, don't be afraid to talk to me, now tell me why you tried to harm yourself." Neo said, "I don't know, I can't explain it, I was having a painful vision from my past and it was so horrible, I guess the vision made me so unhappy, that I tried to hurt myself without even knowing it," Celestia put her hoof on Neo's shoulder and said, "Neo, are you unhappy?" Neo said, "Sadly I am, I've had a terrible life since I lost my home and since then my life has been a living hell." Celestia and Luna gasped at his language, Celestia said gently, "Neo, please try not to use that language." Neo said, "Excuse my language princess, but I've had a horrible life, my parents are dead, I've lost my former friends a long time ago, my home was destroyed, I've been practically homeless for 10 years, I've been attacked many times, and I've been alone all those years, I know I have a better life here and I love it here, but my past still haunts me, oh God, it's so painful."

Neo cried a little, Celestia put her hoof on Neo's shoulder and said, "Neo, please don't cry, I promise everything will be alright, I'm sorry you've had such a horrible life, but you can start a new life here if you wish, you have lots of friends now, including me and my sister Luna." Luna felt so sorry for him, she almost felt like crying, Celestia said, "Don't ever give up on yourself, you've got lots of friends now, friends who care about you and love you, we would be heartbroken if something had happened to you, please don't harm yourself again, I assure you, everything will be alright." Celestia gently nuzzled him and gave him a kiss on the head, when she kissed him, he felt like he was kissed by an angel, he felt a dose of happiness going through him, and to Neo's surprise, it healed the wound on his wrist. Neo hugged Celestia and she hugged him back, Luna was so happy to see them hug, Neo thanked Celestia for her kindness and she asked Celestia about getting a gift for Twilight, Celestia asked Neo what he would like to get her, then Neo decided to her a cross necklace to show her that he is blessed to have her in his life, Celestia thought that was a wonderful idea, she asked Luna to take Neo to the jewelry makers, Luna took Neo down the hall and she enjoyed being with him, despite the fact that he had unintentionally hurt himself, they had a nice conversation as they walked, Luna really liked Neo, she thought he was a joy to have around. When they got to the area in the castle where they make jewelry and other things, Luna instructed the jeweler to make a cross necklace, then she had to leave to attend her duties for the night, she said the guard would take him back to his room when he's ready, she said it was nice to meet him in person and she trotted out of the room, she looked back and winked at him, making Neo blush, as Neo waiting for the cross necklace to be made, Neo performed a song, (Black No. 1 by Type O Negative).

The next morning in Equestria, Twilight was sleeping peacefully along with Spike, Neo sat up by her bed, she gently shook her to wake her up. Twilight slowly woke up and saw Neo sitting beside her, Twilight said, "Neo, I didn't hear you come in last night, how are you feeling, how is your wrist?" Neo said that Celestia healed his wrist just by kissing him on the head. Twilight was relieved to hear he was okay, then Neo handed her a package and said, "This is for you." Twilight said, "Huh?" looking surprised, Neo said, "I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me, and for being my friend, so I got you this gift."

Twilight opened the package, inside was a card, the cover of the card said, "A friend like you could only be sent from heaven." Twilight opened the card and saw the cross necklace inside, Twilight read the rest of the card, the inside of the card said, "Thank you for being a wonderful friend," and under it was a message in writing that said, "Twilight, I can't thank you enough for your friendship and your kindness, you, the girls and the princesses are the most wonderful friends I've ever had, but you have been the most special friend of all, you are not just a friend, you are an angel send straight from heaven, you are a blessing from God and I am truly blessed and thankful to have you in my life, I love you so much, your friend Neo." She felt like crying when she read the message, she looked at Neo with tears in her eyes and the most caring smile she had ever given him, she quickly pulled him into a hug and said, "Oh Neo, you're so sweet, thank you so much, this is the best gift anypony has given me, and it means a lot to me." Neo felt tears coming down his face, hugging Twilight back, she said, "You're the best friend I've ever had Twilight, you and the girls and the princesses, thank you for being my friend, I'm so happy to have all of you in my life, especially you." Neo and Twilight hugged each other for a long time, Twilight loved the cross necklace Neo gave her, out of all the gifts she ever received, this was the most special gift of all.

End of chapter 9, chapter 10 coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10 Happy Birthday

My Little Pony :The Acceptance of Friendship

Chapter 10

Happy Birthday

The next morning, Neo, Twilight and Spike woke up and were getting ready to go back to Ponyville, as they were getting ready, Princess Celestia personally checked on Neo to make sure he was okay and wasn't attempting to hurt himself again, Neo seemed happy and he was in a better mood than he was the day before, he was still wearing his white Gothic makeup, as Neo was getting ready to go back to Ponyville, he couldn't stop thinking about Princess Celestia's kiss, her kiss miraculously healed his wrist wound and also made him feel happy and joyful inside, it was almost as if Celestia was curing his depression, Neo thought Princess Celestia was truly a wonderful pony and he was starting to think that she really is an angel. And so Neo, Twilight and Spike were ready to leave and they were outside the palace waiting for the chariot that would take them back to Ponyville, Neo asked Twilight if she liked the gift he gave her and she said she loved it so much and it was the best gift she had ever received, Neo made Twilight promise not to tell the others about his unintentional attempted suicide because he didn't want them to worry about him, she promised and so did Spike, about 10 minutes later, the chariot arrived and they were on their way back to Ponyville, the 2 princess watched them leave from their outside window stand, Luna said, "Tia?" Princess Celestia smiled warmly and said, "Yes Luna?" Luna made a concerned look and said, "What if... Neo doesn't want to leave?" Celestia didn't look at her, she just looked at the chariot that drifted away to Ponyville, she said, "It's all up to him now, I will allow to make a choice if he wants to stay or leave, but I'm sure he will say he wants to stay, she pulled Luna into a hug, Luna snuggled to her older sister and said, "I hope he decided to stay, despite his actions yesterday and the way he dresses and acts and his bad language, he's a very nice young man, I just couldn't bear to see him leave." Celestia chuckled sweetly and said, "Neither can I, I do agree with you, he certainly is a special boy."

Within 10 minutes, Neo, Twilight and Spike got back to Ponyville, as soon as they got out of the chariot, Pinkie Pie came bouncing up to them in an exciting way, she was happy to see Neo was back, although she was kind of taken by his Gothic appearance, she was happy to see him, she said, "Hiya Neo, Hiya guys." Neo said, "You must be high on sugar," Twilight giggled and said, " One of too many cupcakes I presume." Pinkie Pie said, "Silly, you could never have too many cupcakes, that's insane," then she said to Neo, "Oh Neo, I forgot to ask you something yesterday, when is your birthday?" This caught all the ponies attention, they were all looking at Neo, Neo looked down and said, "Are you sure you wanna know, I have the strangest birthday ever." Pinkie Pie said, "Oh come on, please tell me, I must know when your birthday is." Neo said, "Okay, my birthday... Friday the 13th, 1960,"

Pinkie Pie's mouth dropped open, that was indeed a strange birthday, then she said, "Is that really your birthday?" she wasn't sure if he was telling the truth, Neo said, "Yeah, that's my birthday, Friday the 13th," Applejack wasn't there to find out if he was telling the truth, but they took his word for it, then Pinkie Pie said, "What month?" Neo said, "My birthday can be any month, sometimes I have more than one birthday a year, it's whenever there's a Friday the 13th, oh and I don't age on my birthday." Pinkie Pie said, "Oh I just remembered, there's something I have to take care of, I'll see you later." Pinkie Pie raced off like a bat out of hell, Neo said, "What's her hurry?" then Twilight said, "Uh, Neo, I have to go collect some books, you can go back to the library if you have nothing to do, I'll see you later." She galloped off and she didn't even look back at him, and Spike was riding on her back, Neo was confused, why were they suddenly leaving him, he was hoping they weren't mad at him, for now he shrugged it off and went to look for something to do.

Neo walked around the city singing a song (My Girl Lollipop by Bad Manners) as he looked for his friends, he went to Applejack's farm, she wasn't there, he went to Rarity's house, she had a closed sign on her door, he went to the field where Fluttershy usually hangs out, she wasn't there, he asked Angel if he knew where she was, he just shrugged, Neo went through different fields and couldn't find Rainbow Dash, he went to Sugar Cube Corner to see if Pinkie Pie was there, she wasn't there, Neo was worried, he walked all over Ponyville and couldn't find his friends, he looked around desperately to find at least one of his friends, he couldn't even find Sweet Stuff or Fizzy, he ran all over town until he couldn't run anymore, finally, he collapsed on the ground and gave up, he said to himself, "What's going on, where the hell are my friends?"

Then suddenly, Spike came around and he noticed Neo sitting on the ground, smoking a cigarette, he went up to Neo and said, "Hey Neo, what are you doing sitting on the ground?" Neo said, "Oh Spike thank God, it's great to see you." Spike had no idea why Neo was happy to see him, not that he didn't appreciate it, usually the only person who is ever happy to see him is Twilight, Neo looked like he was depressed again, Spike was hoping that Neo wouldn't try to slit his wrist again like he did at Canterlot Castle, Spike sat down by Neo and said, "Dude you okay, you look depressed again." (Then again, what else is new). Neo said, "Oh Spike, I'm really worried right now, I haven't seen Twilight or Pinkie Pie or the others for 3 hours, I've looked everywhere and I can't find them, the other ponies said they haven't seen them either, I don't know what the hell's going on, where is Twilight anyway?" Spike said, "Now that you mention it, I haven't seen her for a while." Neo said, "I'm starting to wonder if they are mad at me," Spike said, "Why would they be mad at you?" Neo said, "I don't know, I just can't find them, I don't know what else to think." Spike said, "I'm sure they aren't mad at you, let's go back to the library and see if Twilight's there." Neo got up and picked up Spike, he put Spike on his shoulder and they went to Twilight's house.

They got to Twilight's house right when the sun was starting to go down, but before they went in, Neo looked in through the window and it was dark inside, Neo said, "Why is it so dark inside?" Spike just shrugged, Spike jumped off Neo's shoulder and went to the door, Neo followed him, Spike opened the door and went inside, Neo followed him inside, Neo knocked something over and said, "Shit." then he said, "Spike turn on the damn lights, I can't see." The lights suddenly came on revealing a crowd of ponies yelling, "SURPRISE!" Neo and Spike stared at the colorful crowd of ponies, the room was full of balloons, food and drinks, and a banner that said, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEO," with a hockey mask painted underneath it like the mask that Neo wears, Pinkie Pie emerged from the crowd, happily bouncing over to Neo and said, "Hiya Neo, happy birthday." she held a massive grin on her face, Neo just gave her a weird look at her massive grin, he looked in her eyes then at the room and said, "What the hell's going on?" Pinkie Pie said, "This is your birthday party silly." then Neo said, "Wait a minute, today is Friday the 13th," Pinkie Pie nodded and said, "yes yes, today is Friday, January 13th, do you like it, huh, huh?" She immediately went silent and changed her face expression when she saw tears coming down his face," Neo said, "I... I need a minute." Neo wiped his tears and ran outside the house, all of the ponies talked among themselves, wondering why he suddenly went outside, Pinkie Pie felt very sad to see him cry and walk out, especially after the birthday party she worked on so hard for just for him. She trotted outside and saw him sitting on the ground outside with his head buried in his hands.

Neo was playing a song as he cried (Voices of Light Track 5 Pater Noster by Richard Einhorn), she slowly went up to him and stood by his side, she said, "Neo, what's wrong," her face full of concern, Neo sobbed and said, "Oh Pinkie, this is the first real birthday party I've had in 10 years, back where I came from, nobody ever threw a party for me, I didn't even have a friend to celebrate with, I was all alone on my birthday just like every other day for the past 10 years." Pinkie Pie felt a surge of pain coarse through her body, to her, being alone on your birthday was one of the worst things possible. Then Neo looked right into Pinkie Pie's eyes and said, "But you... you gave me a real birthday party... you're so wonderful.. and you've made me so happy." he sobbed at the end, Pinke Pie hugged Neo and said, "Let's go back inside, we have lots of presents to give you." Speaking optimistically, Neo, feeling happier, got up off the ground and walked with Pinkie Pie back into the house, as they went in, the mane 6 trotted up to Neo, Rarity said, "Neo darling, are you alright?" with a concerned look on her face, Neo said, "Yes, I understand now, you've all been organizing my birthday party, I was looking for you girls all day and couldn't find you, at first I thought you were just busy, but then after an hour of looking, I thought you girls were mad at me and I thought you were avoiding me." Rainbow Dash hovered over Neo and said, "Neo, you worry too much, we'd never get mad at you." Pinkie Pie jumped in the air and said, "Enough, let's give him his gifts."

Neo received 6 gifts from his friends, Twilight gave him a some books he thought he might be interested in reading (They were horror stories), Rarity gave him a Type O Negative shirt, Applejack gave him a cowboy hat, Fluttershy gave him a pony plush which brought some awing and laughter, but Neo loved it, Rainbow Dash gave him a pair of shoes with rainbow colored laces with her cutie marks on the end of them, with help from Rarity of course and Pinkie Pie gave him a chocolate fountain. Spike ran upstairs and came back down, he gave Neo a ruby colored diamond, Neo looked at all his gifts from his friends, they all looked at him with care in their eyes, he said to them, "Oh you girls, I could never ask for better friends, especially you Pinkie, thank you so much for throwing this party for me, and thanks you all for the wonderful gifts, but the true gift I got tonight was your friendship." Neo gave Pinkie Pie a big hug, Pinkie Pie said, "Of course silly, I make the best parties ever." She blushed as he hugged her, as he let go of her, they both stared into each other's eyes, sharing a true moment of everlasting friendship, the other ponies just awed at the sweet moment, they all gathered around Neo and they all gave him a big group hug, showing how much they loved him, (Voices of Light Track 5 Pater Noster by Richard Einhorn plays as they hug him), for Neo, it was the best birthday party he had ever had.

End of chapter 10, chapter 11 coming soon.


	11. Chapter 11 Rarity's Hero

My Little Pony: The Acceptance of Friendship

Chapter 11

Rarity's Hero

The next morning, Neo got up and sat up at the side of his bed, he remembered his birthday party yesterday and he had a wonderful time at the party, he'll never forget the group hug from the ponies, it was the most wonderful moment of his life and he'll cherish it for the rest of his life.

Neo's white makeup had finally come off, but he didn't mind, he quickly put on the new shoes he got from Rainbow Dash, he went downstairs and saw Spike doing his regular chores, Spike saw Neo run out of the house in kind of hurry, he wondered why Neo was in a hurry, but he went back to doing his chores, Neo walked down the road playing a song (Clockwork Orange March), he walked to the field where he took his night flight, when he got to the field, he played another song (Techno Syndrome 7'' Mix by the Immortals), and he started doing Mortal Kombat moves. Neo pulled out a butterfly knife and threw it (like Kano's blade toss in Mortal Kombat 3), he did Liu Kang's bicycle kick and fireball, he shot a spear out of his hand like Scorpion, he did a shadow kick like Johnny Cage, he threw a fan like Kitana, he did a tele-stomp like Quan Chi, he did a freeze blast like Sub-Zero, he shot a fireball blast out of his head like Kabal, and he when his song ended, he finished his exercise a Ninja move.

Then Neo left the field, singing another song (Udan Liris by female sundanese singer with batjapi player) and another song (Sorban Palid by female sundanese singer, batjapi player and violinist) as he walked, he found a big rock laying on the ground. Neo could tell there was something special about the rock, and the rock felt like it had something inside of it. Neo cracked the rock opened and inside the rock was a silver diamond, Neo examined the diamond and said to himself, "I think I might know somepony who might want this." Neo put the diamond in his pocket and headed towards Ponyville.

Neo came to Rarity's house, she saw that she was not home, but the door was unlocked, he went inside and looked around the room, he went through some drawers and found what he was looking for, he put on a green mohawk wig, a choker, spiked wrist bands, and a motorcycle vest, he was dressed like a Punk Rocker, he looked in the mirror and loved how he looked in the outfit, then Neo performed a song and danced like a Punk Rocker (La Bastringue by Alan Mills and Jean Carignan), he danced like a Punk Rocker all around the room, as he was performing, the mane 6 ponies came trotting the road, Rarity heard the music from her house, she went to see what was going and the others followed her. Rarity opened the door a crack and looked inside, she saw Neo dancing and wearing the Punk Rock clothes, despite the fact that he was in her house when she wasn't there, she just smiled and watched him perform, the ponies opened the door wider to see and saw him perform as well, they watched him dance with amazement, they were impressed by his performance.

When Neo ended his song, the ponies came in clapping and cheering, Neo was surprised, he didn't know they had been watching him perform, Applejack said to him, "Mah, sugarcube, those were some mighty fine moves." Rarity said, "That was a marvelous performance." Neo was speechless and kind of embarrassed, his face turned bright red, Rarity said, "Oh Neo darling, don't be embarrassed because we saw you, we loved your dancing, it was charming and simply wonderful," Neo said, "Oh Rarity, thank you, you're so wonderful." Rarity blushed and giggled, Pinkie Pie said, "Nice outfit Neo, you look wild." Neo said, "Thanks Pinkie." Pinkie Pie said to Neo," Would you sing a song for us, pleasepleaseplease?" Neo wasn't sure about it, but then Rarity said, "Go ahead Neo, sing a song just for us," the ponies all smiled at Neo, wanting him to sing for them, then Neo said, "Alright, I will, just for you girls, this song kind of describes my former life, plus it goes with my outfit." Neo performed his song (Punk Rock Love by The Casualties), Neo danced like a punk rocker and did his best, the ponies thought the song was unusual and kind of sad, but when Neo finished his song, they cheered for him, Rarity said, "Oh Neo, you're a wonderful singer." Applejack said, "Yup, that's the best song I've ever heard." Pinkie Pie said, "That was absolutely amazing, you're the best Neo." Rainbow Dash said, "Yeah, and with that outfit, you are 20% cooler."

Then Rainbow Dash mentioned that she was going to compete in an event called "The Best Young Flyer Competition," she told Neo that she's always dreamed of joining her heroes known as, "The Wonderbolts," who were a squad of 6 Pegasus ponies who perform aerial acrobatics and demonstrations, Neo thought that was an amazing dream and he would be supporting her all the way, then just to keep the conversation going, Rainbow dashed said to Neo, "So Neo, what about you, what are your dreams?" Neo said, "I guess just being a singer like I've been doing, performing in concerts, making music and even starring in and directing movies, that's what I'm good at and that's what I like to do." Rainbow Dash said, "Well, that sounds like amazing dream just like mine, and I'll support you as well." and so for the next few days, Rainbow Dash practiced for the competition with her friends always there to support her and cheer her.

On the day of the competition, the ponies and Neo were getting ready to go to the event, since they didn't know about Neo's ability to fly except Twilight and Spike, the ponies wanted Neo to be able to fly with them so he could cheer for Rainbow Dash. Twilight knew a spell that could temporarily make a pony fly and walk on clouds, but she found out later that the spell would not work on Neo, so they decided that Neo would ride in her hot air balloon along with Spike. When they went to Cloudsdale where the competition was taking place, Rainbow Dash was nervous but she kept her spirit high, when Rarity showed up, she had some wings on her that looked like delicate butterfly wings that Twilight made for her, sadly Twilight told Rainbow Dash that Neo wasn't going to be able to cheer for her because she couldn't get the spell to work on him (and she promised Neo that she wouldn't tell anybody about his secret ability to fly). Rainbow Dash didn't understand why the spell wouldn't work on Neo, she felt bad for leaving him, but she had to let it go, she had to believe in herself so she could win the competition.

Neo and Spike were riding in Twilight's hot air balloon, hovering over Cloudsdale, Neo sang a song as they hung out (Ho Lo by Pham Duy). Neo decided to stay with Spike so he wouldn't get bored, Neo and Spike did a fist tap and said, "Best friends for life." As they looked around at the sites of Cloudsdale, Neo said to Spike, "You're in love with Rarity, aren't you?" Spike gasped and said, "How did you know?" Neo said, "I've seen how you look at her, plus you're always saying oh my beautiful Rarity," Spike blushed and said, "I said that?" Neo said, "You should tell her how you feel, she'll be happy to know you find her beautiful and attractive, besides, you'd better tell her before she finds some other pony to fall in love with." Spike said, "I will, but the time has to right, oh look, the competition is starting."

Neo sang his song again as the competition started, a group of pegasus ponies flew out in the sky including Rainbow Dash and Rarity, Rainbow Dash was extremely nervous but she heard Neo shouting at her, "Come on Rainbow, you can do it, do it for me, believe in yourself, you're the best flyer in all of Equestria, prove it to me." and Neo sang his song louder to cheer for her, Rainbow Dash felt so happy, she was going to give everything she's got to win the competition.

During the competition, Rarity flew in front of the sun, she spread her wings out, the sun's rays shined through her wings, causing them to catch fire, she started to fall down out of the sky. Spike shouted, "RARITY!" 3 pegasus ponies bolted down the sky, they were the Wonderbolts that Rainbow Dash told Neo about, they attempted to rescue Rarity, but as they got close to her, she panicked because of her falling and kicked them with her hooves, knocking them unconscious, now the Wonderbolts are falling as well along with Rarity, both in need of being saved. Neo knew that since she's not an actual pegasus, she won't be able to walk on clouds.

Neo knew he had to do something to save her, he wasn't about to lose another one of his best friends. Neo stood on the edge of the basket of the hot air balloon, Spike got worried and said, "Neo, what are you doing?" then Neo jumped off and Spike shouted, "NEO!" Then Neo started flying over to Rarity, Neo caught Rarity and carried her in his arms, he was flying through the air like Superman (Neo played the Superman theme as he flew and he made the Superman symbol appear in the sky for a few seconds), the ponies couldn't believe what they were seeing, Neo was flying, even Twilight couldn't believe he was flying in front of everypony. Rarity looked around and saw that she was in Neo's arms and he was flying, she was in shock, she just couldn't believe Neo was actually flying, although Neo had rescued Rarity, he wasn't gonna have time to save the Wonderbolts, suddenly, Rainbow Dash flew like a bat out of hell at top speed towards the Wonderbolts, as she flew, a long steak of pure rainbow appeared behind her, she quickly caught 2 of the Wonderbolts, she gently put them on the ground and she caught the other one just in time when he was just about to hit the ground. She was so proud of herself, she had performed the Sonic Rainbow, and Neo was proud of her as well, Neo put Rarity in the hot air balloon and flew to the ground, a crowd of ponies came over to Rainbow Dash, cheering for her, Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie jumped up and down on the clouds for her, a group of bystander pegasus ponies came over to carry off the unconscious Wonderbolts, Rainbow Dash was so proud of herself, it was the best day of her life.

When the competition ended, no winners were announced, in fact some ponies considered that the competition had been canceled, the 5 ponies gathered at the hot air balloon which had Rarity in the basket along with Neo and Spike, Rarity said to her friends, "I want to apologize to all of you for getting so carried away about my... beautiful wings, I guess I just lost my head." She made a sad look on her face, everypony just shook it off with sympathy in their eyes, all that mattered was that Rarity was safe, then Rarity looked at Neo and said, "Neo dear, you saved my life, I don't know how you were able to fly like you did, but you still risked your life to save mine, I am forever in your debt, thank you." she smiled sweetly at him, Rainbow Dash said, "Yeah, you're an amazing boy Neo, I had no idea you could fly, I'm impressed." then Rarity said, "Neo dear, why didn't you tell us you could fly?" Neo turned his face away and said, "I didn't want to girls to know that, Twilight was the only one who knew about it."

The ponies looked at Twilight with surprised looks, Rainbow Dash said, "You knew Neo could fly and you didn't tell us?" Twilight nodded, she told them that a few nights ago, Neo sneaked out of the house and she and Spike followed him and she watched him fly, but when Neo found out she saw him fly, he made her promise not to tell anypony, even her friends." Then the ponies looked back at Neo with concerned looks on their faces, Rarity said, "Neo dear, you shouldn't keep secrets from us, we're your friends, you can tell us anything, we don't like it when you keep secrets from us, you shouldn't be afraid to tell us anything, why didn't you tell us?" Neo said, "Because no other human can fly, I didn't want you and any other pony to think every human could fly because they can't, plus, flying attracts too much attention and I will not use my flying ability for showing off or other's amusement." Rarity understood and said, "Oh I see, I understand, but once again, don't be afraid to talk to us, we're your friends, and if you want to keep a secret, at least tell us, if you don't want anypony else to know about a secret, we'll keep it for you, please remember, we're here for you, and you can tell us anything."

Then Neo thought for a second, there was another secret he had been keeping from them that he hasn't told anypony, he couldn't show it to them, but he thought he should go ahead and tell them about it, he said, "Girls, there's another secret I've been keeping from you." Rarity said, "What is it, tell us?" Neo was quiet for a second, he couldn't show them his secret yet, Rarity said, "Please tell us, we won't tell anypony else." Neo said, "I'm afraid I can't tell you now, I can't prove my secret to you." Applejack said, "Neo, go on and tell us your secret, and don't lie to us." Neo played with his fingers and said, "It's about my face." Rarity said, "What's wrong with you face, you have a lovely face." Neo said, "I know, but this is not how I really look." The ponies just stared at Neo in a confused way, Twilight said, "Neo, what are you trying to tell us?" Neo said, "I was brutally attacked a long time ago and my face was severely wounded, you can't see it right now because I'm wearing makeup over it," at first they thought he was lying, he didn't look like he was wearing makeup, his face looked perfectly normal, then Neo continued, "You see, the makeup I'm wearing is a special kind of makeup, you know that mask I had the other day, well, I used to have to wear that mask all the time just to cover up my wounds, but then I got this makeup from a old friend of mine, I put it over the wounds on my face, and it makes my face look normal, I can't even feel it on me, and it supposed to last for up to 3 months." The ponies were really getting into his story, they were listening very carefully, Neo said, "But sooner or later, my makeup is going to expire and starting fading, when that happens, you will be able to see my true face, I just hope you girls won't be horrified by my face." The ponies understood him, Applejack said, "He's telling the truth girls, I can see it in his eyes." Applejack was all about honesty, she could easily tell if somepony was lying, Rarity said, "We understand Neo, and we believe you, we will wait for the time to come, and when it does, promise us that you will show us your face." Neo said, "Don't worry I will." Rarity said, "Thank you for telling us your secret."

The ponies were proud of Neo for telling them his secret that he hated hiding from them, but he finally told them and he felt better, but he was still worried about how they will react when he shows them his true face after the makeup expires, then Neo remembered something and said, "Oh Rarity, I have something for you." Rarity focused her attention on Neo. Neo pulled something out of his pocket, he opened his hand and held out the silver diamond he found earlier that day, Rarity's eyes sparkled at the diamond, she took it and stared at it, she loved it, she said to Neo, "Oh thank you Neo darling, that's very sweet of you, this is a wonderful gift." Then Rarity gave Neo a hug, the ponies awed at the sweet moment.

When the balloon landed, the Wonderbolts came over to thank Rainbow Dash personally for saving them, Rainbow Dash acted all crazy when she saw them, she finally got to meet her idols.

Then Princess Celestia came up from behind them with 2 guards, everypony except Neo bowed to her, Neo just stared at her with happiness in his eyes, he was happy to see her. As she approached them, she said, "Hello Twilight, and hello to all your friends." Her voice sounded like an angel, Rarity said to Celestia, "Princess Celestia, I'm sorry for ruining the competition, Rainbow Dash is the best flyer in all of Equestria, and Neo saved my life while risking his own, and he did the most amazing thing, he flew, he actually flew, and he doesn't even have wings." Neo was kind of upset, Rarity just told the princess about his flying ability, he thought to himself, "Oh great, now I gotta tell her how I can fly, thanks a lot Rarity." Princess Celestia smiled and said, "I know she is my dear, and for her act of bravery and her spectacular Sonic Rainboom performance, I am presenting this year's grand prize for the best year's young flyer, Ms. Rainbow Dash." Celestia gave Rainbow Dash a golden crown with wings on the side, the ponies cheered for her and she was so proud of herself.

Then Princess Celestia looked over at Neo, she walked over to him with a warm smile on her face, she said to him, "And you Neo, thank you for saving Rarity, risking your own life to save her's, you are indeed an amazing boy." Neo blushed and said, "Thank you Princess, I vowed to protect my friends." Princess Celestia was still holding her warm smile, she tilted her head with curiosity, she said, "Now that I would like to hear." All the ponies turned their attention to Neo, Neo said, "You are the most wonderful friends I've ever had, I swear that I will protect you all with all my power and strength, and I will not allow any harm to come to you, may God bless you all." and Neo made a cross symbol with his hand across his chest like Catholics do. Princess Celestia smiled sweetly and said, "That's a wonderful vow and that's very sweet of you to bless us, I know you will keep your promise."

Rainbow Dash flew over to Neo and said, "I want to thank you too for supporting me." Princess Celestia said, "Neo, I am very curious, I understand it's not common for humans to have the ability to fly, how is it you are able to fly?" The ponies turned their attention as well with curiosity, Neo said, "It's just an ability my father gave me years ago, he gave me lots of special abilities, he even gave me the ability to play music with my mind like I've been doing," Celestia smiled and said, "I see, you truly are a special boy." Rainbow Dash said, "Hey Neo, wanna fly with me?" Neo thought for a second, Princess Celestia said in a sweet voice, "Go ahead Neo, I would like to see you fly."

Neo turned around and counted to himself, when he counted 3, he played the Superman theme with his mind and began flying, the ponies watching in amazement as Neo flew in the air like Superman, Rainbow Dash flew beside Neo and challenged him to a race, the 2 raced each other, Celestia watched Neo fly with a smile on her face, she said to herself, "He's an amazing boy." As Neo flew, he said to himself, "I want to stay here forever and ever, this land is where I belong."

End of chapter 11, chapter 12 coming soon.


	12. Chapter 12 Ponyville Schoolhouse

My Little Pony: The Acceptance of Friendship

Chapter 12

Ponyville Schoolhouse

Neo walked through the field that he usually walks through, just taking a walk and getting some fresh air, he smoked a cigarette as he walked he sat down and thought to himself, "The next time I see Princess Celestia, I'm gonna tell her that I want to stay here forever, I'm sure she will accept it, she's a nice pony and she likes me, she couldn't possibly decline, she's so wonderful," Neo can't stop thinking about how wonderful Princess Celestia is, he also thought how beautiful and wonderful Equestria is, and it's so peaceful, almost everypony is friendly and caring, it might take some time for the rest of the ponies and Equestrians to fully accept him into their society, but he was willing to accept all the time in the world as long as he's got Twilight and the other ponies as his friends. After he smoked, he decided to perform a song ("It's Love" from Ranma 1/2 the Movie: Big Trouble in Nekonron China).

A few minutes after he performed his sing, he heard a young female voice from behind say, "Excuse me, are you Neo Anderson?" Neo turned around and saw a young unicorn with a light Turquoise coat and her cutie mark was a harp, he said, "Yes that's me." The unicorn smiled and said, "My name is Lyra." And she put her hoof out in front of him as if she wanted a handshake, or in this case, a hoofshake, Neo shook her hoof lightly and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Lyra, you're very pretty." Lyra giggled and blushed, and she said, "Awww, thank you, you're sweet."

Neo was kind of surprised that she gave him a human gesture, the rest of the ponies never did any human gestures, Lyra saw curiosity in his eyes and said, "I assume you're wondering why I offered you a hoofshake." Neo said, "Yeah kind of, at first I thought you picked it up from me, but obviously not, so why's that?" Lyra started down at her hooves and said, "You know, I'm not sure myself about why I do that, I've been watching you since you came here, the way you sit is the way I sit." Neo said, "So you sit like a human, that's interesting." Lyra said, "My friend Bon Bon thinks the things I do are kind of weird, but we're still friends, I wasn't sure what you would sit like until you came, at least now I know what to call it." She giggled to herself, A voice from the distance called out, "Lyra, what are you doing up there?" Neo and Lyra looked over and saw another pony with a cream colored coat, Lyra said, "That's my friend Bon Bon, I've gotta go now, it was nice meeting you." But before she could walk off, Neo said goodbye and gave her a kiss on the cheek, which made Lyra blush, then Neo walked off saying it was nice meeting her as well, then Lyra trotted over to her friend and they trotted off together side by side.

And so Neo walked back to Twilight house while singing another song (Bloody Kisses by Type O Negative). That night while Neo went to bed, Neo said a prayer for Twilight and his friends, Neo had been saying a prayer every night he'd been staying there, thanking the lord for his new friends and to bless them with happiness, peace, and an everlasting friendship.

The next morning, Spike was up doing his daily chores and Twilight was coming downstairs, she saw Neo in the kitchen and wondered what he was doing, Neo was making a large rectangular cookie (like a Great American cookie), on the cookie, he wrote the words in frosting, "God bless my wonderful friends," and he wrote all their names on the cookie and at the top, he drew a cross, praying hands, a peace sign, a turtle dove and a few hearts. Twilight came into the kitchen and said, "Hi Neo, what are you doing. Neo quickly hid the cookie, he didn't want her to see it, he was gonna surprise them with it later that day, Neo said, "Nothing really." Twilight noticed he was wearing a pink apron, Twilight said, "Neo um... why are you wearing a pink apron?" She giggled a little, Neo blushed and said, "Oh I borrowed this from Pinkie Pie, and this was the only color she had, she had a plain white one, but it had stains on it, and this was the only color she had that was available." Twilight said, "I think it looks sweet on you." she giggled, making Neo blush more. Then Twilight said, "So, what are your plans for today?" Neo said, "Well I received a request from a teacher named Ms. Cheerilee, she wanted me to come to her class today as a guest and give her class a speculation on human life and culture." Twilight said, "Really, I think it's a great opportunity for you to introduce yourself and your culture for the young fillies and colts." Neo said, "Yeah, it sounds like fun." Twilight looked at the time and said, "You'd better get going, her class starts in 20 minutes."

Neo quickly threw off his pink apron and ran upstairs, he put on his I love Horror Movies shirt, he put on some white makeup all over his face, his shoes with the rainbow laces that he got from Rainbow Dash. Neo quickly ran out of the house and said goodbye to Twilight and Spike before they could see him, he was afraid they might tell him he can't to go the schoolhouse like he was dressed, he walked out of the house and headed for the schoolhouse singing another song (Lollipop from the Dell commercial). As he sang the song, he thought Pinkie Pie might like that song, Cheerilee had drawn a map guide so Neo could find the schoolhouse, eventually, he found the schoolhouse, he liked the exteriors of the building, he thought it looked more like a church than a schoolhouse, but he was wondering what the students were going to think of him, he was nervous, but he went up to the school door, he heard a female voice inside, he gently knocked on the door, trying not to disturb the class, the teachers voice called out, "Come on in please?"

Neo slowly turned the knob, and he walked in quietly, he walked in the room and saw some fillies and colts sitting at individual desks, some knew him and some didn't, but they couldn't help but stare at Neo's Gothic appearance, even Cheerilee was surprised he was wearing that, but she attempted to be nice and welcoming. Neo said, "Ms. Cheerilee?" Cheerilee smiled and said, "Thank you so much for coming, alright my little ponies, we have a special guest today who most of you may know is the human who has been staying here in Ponyville for quite some time."

Cheerilee was a purple coated pony with a pink mane and her cutie marks were smiling sunflowers, she looked at Neo with a polite smile and said, "Would you like to come up and introduce yourself personally or if you're nervous, I can speak for you." Neo said he'd be fine and he went up to the green chalkboard, he faced the class, but the fillies and colts couldn't help but stare at this Gothic appearance, he was silent for a second, then he said, "Hello fillies and colts, my name is Neo Anderson, I'm a human, I'm sure most of you already know that by now, I'm a former traveler and a Heavy Metal singer, and I like to dress Gothic style, are there any questions?"

Almost all of the fillies and colts raised their hooves, Neo thought, "Damn, I thought this was gonna be quick." He pointed to a filly wearing glasses and said, "Yes, you with the glasses." the filly said, "What's Heavy Metal?" Neo tried his best to answer that question, "Well let's just say it's the most unusual type of music you would ever hear."

Then Neo pointed to another pony, a blue unicorn colt asked him, "Mr. Anderson, are humans kind?" Neo said, "Well yes, most humans are kind, but there are some evil people, I would say the percentage of kind humans is 75% and the percentage of evil humans is 25%, but don't worry, I'm not a bad person," trying to make them not afraid of him, another filly raised her hoof and said, "Mr. Anderson, do humans have cutie marks?" Neo said, "No we do not, unlike you guys, humans have to discover their talents and special abilities on their own, like I discovered I have a talent for singing, so I'm a singer, the way I see it, your cutie marks are just a symbol, and they mean you've have already accomplished your talent, if your heart and personality shows kindness and goodness towards others, it will be greater than your cutie marks representing yourself, I hope I didn't offend anything about them and I hope you do find them, and I hope you find them with care."

Cheerilee's class was silent, even she was silent, listening to the human's point of view on their cutie marks, in all her years of teaching, Cheerilee felt so impressed, especially from a foreigner, the class clapped for him, then another filly said, "Mr. Anderson, you said you're a singer, could you sing a song for us?" Neo said, "Of course, I'd be honored to." and so Neo sang a song for them (Katindo by David Nzomo), even thought they couldn't understand what he was saying, they liked his song, especially Cheerilee, when Neo finished his song, the class clapped for him and so did Cheerilee, then she said to the class, "Alright everypony, it's time for recess."

The fillies and colts cheered and they galloped outside, Cheerilee smiled warmly at Neo and said, "Mr. Anderson, I am so impressed by your speech and that was a lovely song, thank you ever so much for coming here." Neo said, "I was happy to come down here and it was an honor meeting you Ms. Cheerilee," Neo was happy that they didn't ask him anything about his past, he was afraid it might traumatize them. Cheerilee said, "Well I will let you leave my lessons for today, but if you ever have some free time, I would love for you to come again." Neo said, "Why certainly, I wouldn't mind at all, thank you for inviting me Ms. Cheerilee." Cheerilee smiled at Neo as he walked out of the school, she sighed happily and said, "I'd better grade the math papers."

Neo went to the playground and sat down on a bench, watching the fillies and colts playing together, he loved the sight of seeing them play together. As Neo sat on the bench, he played another song (Gigue Du Brandy - The Brandy Step Dance by Jean-Marie and Lisa Verret), the fillies and colts heard his music and went over to listen, as he played the song, they nodded their heads or moved to the rhythm of the song, when he finished the song, the fillies and colts clapped for him, and some of them even snuggled up to them, Neo hugged some of them and walked off, they were hoping he would come back to see them sometime.

Neo looked around the sites of his hopefully new home, the ponies around him either gave him an approved smile or said hi, Neo felt so happy, he said to himself, "It's so nice to see everypony is making me feel a home." Then suddenly, a young pegasus fell out of the sky and dropped down right in front of him, Neo leaned down to the hurt pegasus and said, "Are you okay sweetie?" Then the pegasus came around and said, "Oh no, I spilled all the letters." Neo saw a pile of letters all over the ground and he said, "Here, let me help you." Neo picked up a handful of letters, he handed them to the pegasus but gasped when he saw her eyes, he said, "Oh my God." the pegasus said, "What, what's the matter?" the pegasus had a grey coat and a yellow mane and her cutie marks were bubbles, however, her eyes were crossed, Neo said, "What's wrong with your eyes?" the pegasus said, "Nothing, I've always been like this." Neo felt concerned and said, "Doctors couldn't fix your eyes, "the pegasus shook her head and said, "Nope, but it doesn't bother me, I'm fine with it, by the way, my name is Derpy, Derpy Hooves, since you're so nice and care about my condition, here, have a piece of candy." She handed him a candy bar from her mailbag, Neo took the candy slowly and said, "Thank you, my name is Neo Anderson, so you work as a mailpony?" Derpy said, "I sure do, I love it, well, I'd better get going, it was nice meeting you." Neo replied, "It was nice meeting you too, bye Derpy, have a magical day." Derpy said goodbye and trotted off cheerfully, she bumped into a pole, Neo said, "Are you sure you're okay." Derpy said, "I'm okay, thanks you for your concern, see you later." then Derpy flew up into the sky and flew away.

When she was out of sight, Neo performed a Mariachi song (El Carretero Se Va by Mariachi Aguilas De Chapala), Neo's music caught the attention of all the ponies in the area, they gathered around to watch him perform, Neo danced along to his song like in classic musicals, the ponies watched him with delight, they had never seen dances like that, when his song was over, the ponies clapped and cheered for him. Then Neo performed another Mariachi song (La Bamba by Mariachi Aguilas De Chapala), the ponies kept watching him perform with delight, the ponies cheered for him when he finished his song, then Neo walked off waving to everypony, they waved back with friendly smiles. Neo walked on back to Twilight's home, as he walked, Neo crashed into a light post, Neo bumped his face into the light post and hit his nose, Neo shouted, "Goddammit," some ponies gasped and looked back at him with shocked looks on their faces, they were shocked at the word he just said, but they understood why he said that, he just hurt himself, Neo nose started to bleed, he covered his nose and started running to Twilight's house.

Neo quickly walked in the door, Twilight saw he was bleeding, she ran over to him and said, "Oh my, Neo you're bleeding, what happened?" Neo said, "I bumped into a light pose and hit my fucking nose." Twilight was shocked at his language but she showed a concerned face and said, "Oh I'm so sorry, are you alright?" Neo said he was okay and he quickly ran upstairs to lay down.

Neo laid down on the bed while he kept his nose covered, waiting for the bleeding to stop, Twilight ran up the stairs to see him, she said, "Neo, are you sure you're okay?" Neo said, "Yes, I'm okay, it's just a nosebleed, it will stop eventually if I keep my head tilted back and my nose covered up." Twilight was still concerned, but she said, "I have some wonderful news, I got a letter from Princess Celestia and she invited me, you, Spike, and the rest of the girls to the Galloping Gala." she sounded excited. Neo said, "What's that?" Twilight said, "Well basically, it's an event held in Canterlot where specially invited ponies attend, it's basically a royal dance party." Neo said, "That sounds like fun, I'll start getting ready as soon as my nose stops bleeding." Twilight left the room while Neo laid on the bed and waited for his nose to stop bleeding.

After a few minutes, his nose stopped bleeding and Neo came downstairs, the mane 6 were downstairs and they were happy to see him, and he was very happy to see them. He said he had a surprise for them, they followed him to the kitchen, Pinkie Pie was excited, she loved surprises, Neo took out a rectangular box and opened it, inside the box was the cookie he had made earlier that day, the ponies liked the cookie, and they were so touched by what it said. They couldn't believe he went through all that trouble to make it, but he wanted to something special for them, they all snuggled him and gave him hugs, especially Pinkie Pie, as the ponies ate the cookie, Spike ate some and so did Neo. Neo watched a YouTube video on his IPad and he ate a piece of the cookie (YTP Winnie the Pooh and the Blasted Day), he laughed and laughed at the video, Pinkie Pie was so happy to see him laugh, she loved seeing him happy, she was all about laughter and happiness.

After they ate their cookie, they started getting ready to go to the Galloping Gala, Neo was putting on his black clothes and black shoes and Gothic makeup, Neo wasn't doing a very good job getting ready, he was kind of nervous. He accidentally spilled white makeup on his shirt and said angrily, "GODDAMMIT!" The ponies gasped at his language and Rarity said, "Neo dear, please don't use that language, it's not polite." Neo apologized and said, "I'm sorry, I'm just so frustrated, I just spilled makeup all over my shirt," Rarity said, "Well here, let me help you." Rarity washed the makeup off Neo's shirt, then she helped him put on the rest of his white makeup, and she drew some black under his eyes, when she was finished, he looked in the mirror and thought he looked good. He asked Rarity how she thought he looked, she said, "Well, it's a very unusual outfit to wear to the Galloping Gala, but you look simply marvelous," Neo said, "Thank you Rarity, you look wonderful too," Rarity blushed at his compliment and said, "Thank you dear." The rest of the ponies were ready and they all headed out to wait for the chariot that would take them to Canterlot Castle, the chariot got there within 10 minutes and they were on their way to the Galloping Gala at Canterlot Castle.

End of chapter 12, chapter 13 coming soon.


	13. Chapter 13 The Galloping Gala

My Little Pony: The Acceptance of Friendship

Chapter 13

The Galloping Gala

Neo, Spike and the mane 6 ponies rode in the chariot on their way to Canterlot Castle to attend The Galloping Gala, as they were riding, Neo had a look of depression on his face, Spike got concerned and said, "Neo, you look a little depressed, is something bothering you?" Neo said, "No, I'm fine, just bad memories, that's all." Spike said, "I hope you're not gonna try to hurt yourself again." Neo said, "Don't worry, I won't this time." with a look of guarantee.

Spike just kept talking to kind of keep a cheerful mood, he said, "So Neo, tell me about your parents, what were they like?" Neo made a sad look and said, "Well, they were good parents and they loved me very much, they always made sure I had money and was doing well, my father was the president of the society I lived in and my Mother was a queen of another society." Spike said, "Really, that's interesting, but why do you feel unloved by them if they did love you?" Neo said, "Well, my parents were always so busy running the societies, they never had time to come see me, they only came to see me on rare occasions, I rarely ever got to them, and they were 100's of times when I needed my mother, and since she was always away, she was never there for me when I needed her the most, I just felt neglected and unloved, and worst of all, my parents are dead now." A tear went down his face, Spike even sobbed a little and said, "I'm sorry, it must be painful to be unloved and neglected by your own mother, and I'm so sorry they're dead, what happened to them?" Neo said, "I'd rather not talk about it."

Spike wanted to know what happened, but he respected Neo's wishes and left it alone, but he just couldn't help but feel sorry for him, Spike kept sobbing a little, Neo stopped feeling depressed and tried to keep an optimistic mood, he hugged Spike and said, "Don't cry Spike, I may have lost my parents, and a few old friends, but I have lots of friends now, I have you guys, and nothing can replace that." Neo and Spike shared a hug and were having a brotherly moment, the ponies watched them hug and they awed at them. Twilight said, "Oh those two are getting so close, they're becoming like brothers." The other ponies agreed,

A few minutes later, the chariot arrived at Canterlot Castle, everypony got out of the chariot, Neo and Spike watched the ponies trot to the castle doors. Spike said, "They look amazing, especially Rarity," Neo said, "Are you gonna dance with her?" Spike said, "Oh yes, my beautiful Rarity," he had hearts in his eyes, then Spike said, "So, who's caught your attention?" Neo gave Spike a confused look and said, "What do you mean?" Spike said, "Our friends, out of the 6, who do you like the most?" Neo said, "Spike, I can't compare them, I like them all, they're wonderful friends?" Spike got annoyed and said, "No no no, I mean, who do you... you know... love?" Neo said, "Spike, I can't fall in love with a pony, we're 2 different species, besides, it's against the law." Spike said, "So what, you're here now, there's no law against it here." Neo said, "Yeah, that's a good point." Spike said, "You've gotta find somepony to love and be with if you stay here, I don't think you'd wanna live here alone all your life." Neo said, "I'll have to think about it." Realizing that had been stalling and the others were waiting for them, they went inside the castle. As they went inside, Rainbow Dash hovered in front of them and said, "What took you guys so long, we've been waiting for you." Neo said, "Sorry Rainbow, we just needed some air." Rainbow Dash said, "Yeah well come on, we're meeting Princess Celestia and Luna again, follow me."

Neo and Spike followed Rainbow Dash, as they followed her, Neo played a song (Clockwork Orange March), Neo saw his friends talking with the goddess like Celestia and her sister Luna, they looked happy. Princess Celestia looked over and caught Neo in her sight, once again dressed Gothic style, she giggled and said, "He's not very hard to find." Princess Celestia walked over to Neo and Spike and said in a sweet motherly voice, "Hello Mr. Anderson and Spike, welcome to your first time at the gala, how are you today Neo?" Neo blushed and said, "I'm doing well." He tried to smile at her, despite his Gothic style appearance, she didn't say a word about it, Princess Luna came up and stood by Celestia, she smiled like a child at Neo and said in a sweet voice, "Hello Neo, it's wonderful to see you again." Neo said, "Thank you very much Princess Luna." she said, "Please, call me Luna." Neo said, "Okay, Luna, I'm happy to see you." Luna's cheeks turned pink when he called her Luna, Celestia noticed and giggled sweetly, then Celestia said, "Come now everypony, shall we proceed to the dance hall?" The ponies cheered.

Princess Celestia and Luna guided them all to the dance hall, she asked the guards to open the doors, they obediently pushed the doors open, revealing numerous ponies in fancy dresses, either having conversations or just enjoying their time. The mane 6 zoomed inside, leaving behind Neo and Spike, Neo walked around the dance hall for a few minutes, some of the ponies in fancy dresses stared at him, they couldn't help but stare at the Gothic style appearance (After all, Gothic style is not really appropriate for a royal party), but Princess Celestia told them never to judge anypony by their appearance, so they never said anything bad to him about his appearance, one pony even complimented him about his clothes. Then Neo saw Spike sitting on the floor looking kind of depressed, Neo went over to him and said, "Spike what's wrong, I thought you were gonna dance with Rarity." Spike sighed and said, "She's dancing with another pony named Prince Blueblood, I guess I'll be sitting here for a while," Neo thought for a second and said, "Why don't you dance with Twilight, I'm sure she would love to dance with you." Spike said, "I don't know," then Twilight came over and said, "Hi Neo, are you having fun?" Neo said, "Sure I am, I like it here." Twilight said, "How come you're not dancing with anypony?" Neo said, "I seriously doubt anypony would want to dance with me, especially with the way I'm dressed." Twilight said, "Oh yeah, well try to enjoy yourself, I want you to have fun." Neo said, "Thank you Twilight." Then Twilight saw Spike sitting on the floor, she went up to him and said, "Spike, why are you sitting on the floor?" Spike said, "I wanted to dance with Rarity, but she already has a dancer." Twilight smiled and said, "Wanna dance with me?" Spike said, "You'll dance with me?" Twilight said, "Of course, if you don't have anypony to dance with, I'll dance with you." Spike got up and said, "Okay, I'll dance with you."

Twilight and Spike walked over to a spot where they could dance together, Neo watched them dance for a few minutes, then Neo walked over to a window, he looked out the window at the night sky and a half moon, he stared at the sky for a few minute and he played a song in his mind as he stared out the window,(Bloody Kisses by Type O Negative). As he looked out the window at the sky, he thought about his mother and how much he wanted her love and attention years ago, some tears went down his face and he closed his eyes, remembering his mother, he wished that she could be here with him.

Suddenly, a sweet motherly voice said from behind him, "Hello Neo." Neo opened his eyes and said, "Mother," in his mind, he turned around and said, "Mom?" but then he saw it was Princess Celestia, he gasped for a second and his face turned pink, sweat ran down his face, Celestia had a surprised look on her face, Neo couldn't believe he called Celestia mom, for a second, Neo thought Celestia might throw him in a dungeon or have him expelled, he knew it couldn't have been his mother, his mother died 10 years ago, then Neo said with a pink embarrassed face, "I'm sorry Princess, Celestia, I thought you were... my mother... please forgive me." feeling embarrassed.

Neo ran out of the dance hall, Celestia watched him run out of the hall, she wasn't angry or disgusted at all, she thought it was very thoughtful of him to think of her as a mother, she knew about his life and about that his mother had died 10 years ago from Twilight's letter, Celestia giggled and said, "Such a sweet boy." Luna witnessed what happened, she pouted her cheeks and said, "Humph, that's not fair, I like him too." Spike saw Neo run out of the hall, he said to Twilight, "Excuse me Twilight, I gotta use the restroom, see you later."

Then Spike walked out of the hall and followed Neo, Spike saw Neo sitting on a floor with a shocked look on his face, Spike went over to Neo and said, "Dude, what's up, you just ran out of the hall, what did you say to Princess Celestia?" Neo said, "I accidentally called her... mom." Spike dropped his mouth opened and said, "Dude, that is creepy, but don't worry, she won't make a big deal out of it, try to have some fun." Neo's face brightened up and he said, "You know what, I think I will."

Back in the dance hall, Twilight was looking around for Neo and Spike, she felt kind of worried, then she saw Princess Celestia, she called over to her. Celestia excused herself from a conversation and went over to Twilight, she said in a concerned gentle voice, "Twilight my dear, what ever is the matter?" Twilight said, "Have you seen Neo and Spike, I can't find them," Celestia smiled and said, "Neo ran outside the dance hall." Twilight got surprised and said, "He did, but why?" Celestia smiled and said, "I surprised him and he called me mom, then he ran out of the hall." Twilight's eyes opened wide with shock and said, "He said what?" Celestia giggled and said, "Maybe I'll let him call me that, it's very sweet," Twilight said, "Why did he run out of the hall?" Celestia said, "I guess he got embarrassed when he called me mom and thought I would be angry, but I don't mind, in fact, I love it, he's a very sweet boy and I'm happy he would think of me as a mother." Twilight said, "Where's Spike, I haven't seen him either, he said he was going to the restroom and it's been over 10 minutes, I wonder where he went."

Suddenly, loud music came from outside the dance hall and it got everypony's attention, they wondered what was going on, Celestia went to the doors and used her magic to open them, in the other hall was Neo performing a song (Speed Over Beethoven by Rose), he was singing and dancing with amazing moves, Spike was dancing along with him, but they weren't alone, there were 20 or 30 other humans in the room, they were all Mortal Kombat characters and they were dancing along with Neo to the song he was performing like in classic musicals. The ponies were surprised to see other humans in the castle, but they were calm and everypony including Celestia watched them perform, when the song was over, the ponies cheered and clapped for them. Then Neo performed another song (Cartoon Heroes Speedy Mix by Aqua), he, Spike and the Mortal Kombat characters danced along to the song as well, the ponies and Celestia watched them with delight as they performed. When the song was over, everypony once again clapped and cheered for Neo, then suddenly, the Mortal Kombat characters disappeared, the ponies gasped as they vanished, even Celestia was surprised. Celestia walked over to Neo and said, "Neo, that was a marvelous performance," Neo said, "Thank you princess." Celestia giggled and said, "Please, call me Celestia, but I must ask you, who were those other humans and how did they disappear?" Neo explained that they were never here, it was all an illusion that he created, he sometimes makes illusions when he performs in concerts just to make the show more interesting. Celestia was deeply impressed, she said to him, "You certainly are a talented young man, you are a very amazing and special little boy." They smiled at each other, Neo felt like hugging her.

But then Twilight ran up to Neo and said, "Here Neo, I just received this letter and it's got your name on it," Neo looked at the letter and saw that it had no return address. Neo opened it and took out the letter, he read the letter and it said,

Mr. Neo Anderson,

you have been chosen to compete in Mortal Kombat.

Neo said to himself, "Is it that time already... and how did they know I was here?" Twilight said, "Neo, what's Mortal Kombat?" Neo explained that it's a tournament held once a year for 20 days, it's a tournament with brutal fighting and training for warriors that will one day meet an ultimate challenge, and Neo has been competing since 1963, the letter mentioned that the tournament will be held in another world owned by a former friend and partial enemy named Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn was a former friend of Neo, they were friends a long time ago, but they started to have different beliefs about mutant races and world peace, and that was what set them apart. Shao Kahn had been hosting the tournament for the past 38 years and it was time once again for the tournament for the year, and Neo would have to compete, and he would have to go to Shao Kahn's world to compete in the tournament, and it was pretty risky because the letter mentioned that Neo could be killed while competing, that worried the ponies.

Twilight begged for Neo not to compete, but Neo said he had to compete, the ponies and Spike were concerned for him, even Celestia and Luna, but despite the fact they were worried about what might happen to them, Celestia approved of it and said he could compete if he truly wants to. Neo was happy that she approved, but Luna was very worried, she was afraid she might not see him again, but Neo swore to the ponies and Spike, including Celestia and Luna that he would return safe and unharmed, there is no place he would rather be than Equestria. The tournament is only for 20 days and he would be back before they knew it.

Celestia could see how truly special this boy was, she was proud of him, Twilight gave Neo a hug and said she would miss him very much and she hopes he will return soon, the letter even promised that once the tournament is over, Shao Kahn will send everybody who survives back to where they came from when they left.

Any minute now, Shao Kahn would be sending a teleportation portal that would transport Neo to his world, then Twilight said, "Would you like a goodbye kiss?" she blushes and giggled, Neo said, "I would love it." Twilight gave Neo a kiss on the forehead and said, "Take care of yourself and come home soon." The other ponies were kind of jealous, they all went up to Neo, Pinkie Pie said with a smile, "I'll give you a kiss too Neo." Rainbow Dash said, "And you need a kiss from the best flyer in Equestria." Applejack said, "And Ah'll give ya a kiss too for good luck, you need all the luck you can get partner." Fluttershy made a brave face and said, "Okay, you can do this," Rarity made a flirtatious face and said, "My dear, you're a lucky colt or I should say a lucky young man, We'll miss you." The 5 ponies surrounded Neo, some made flirtatious looks and some made happy smiles, each pony gave Neo a big kiss on the cheek, and after each kiss, Luna made a jealous face and said, "Here I am just standing here while they kiss Neo, he's my man." After each pony kissed him, Neo fell on the floor feeling affection rising through him, he could see hearts floating around him, the ponies looked at him and Neo said, "Oh you girls are so wonderful, I'm gonna miss you all, I'll be thinking about each and every one of you while I'm gone." The ponies felt happy and they all gave him a big hug.

Then Neo decided to perform one more song for them before he leaves, so he performed a song just for them and the princesses (Here I Go Again by Whitesnake), he sang that song because it kind of describes his past before he came to Equestria. Neo sang and danced while the ponies watched him with joy, when he finished his song, they cheered for him, showing how much they loved him and how they will miss him, then the teleportation portal appeared, but Neo wanted to say goodbye to Celestia and Luna, he went up to Luna and said goodbye, Luna had tears in her eyes, she didn't want him to go, but he promised he would return and he'd be back before she knew it, so Luna smiled and she gave him a hug, she she gave him a big kiss on his cheek, making Neo turn red and see hearts floating around him, she said, "I wish you all the luck in the world, please come back soon." Then he gave Luna a kiss, making her blush and giggle, how she was going to miss him, but she knew he would return, and she couldn't wait to see him again.

Then Neo went over to Princess Celestia, he said goodbye to her, Celestia wished him all the luck in the world and may he be blessed with protection and happiness while he is away. He gave her a hug and she hugged him, she said to him in a sweet voice, "Good luck my little one." trying to sound like a mother, she was going to miss him just as much and Neo would miss her and the other ponies, then she gave him a kiss on the cheek for luck, as she kissed him, he felt a dose of love and happiness flow through him, he felt like he had been kissed by a goddess, he said, "Goodbye Celestia, I promise I will return." Celestia smiled and said, "Goodbye Neo, we know you will return, we will miss you very much and we all be thinking about you, we all love you very much."

Then Neo went over to the portal, he stood in the portal and waved at the ponies, they waved at him and he saw Celestia smile warmly at him, Neo never took his eyes off his friends and the princesses until the portal closed, the portal disappeared with Neo inside it, and he was on his way to the tournament. The ponies started to cry, but Celestia comforted them and told them that he would return like he promised, she saw Luna crying as well, she was going to miss him most of all. Celestia went over to Luna and said in a sweet voice, "Don't worry dear sister, he will return, I assure you he will, he wants to live her with us, I just know it, he'll be back before you know it." She comforted her sister and Luna said, "I hope you're right big sister, until then, I'll be waiting for him." Tears went down her face, and even a tear went down Celestia's face, but she knew deep down in her heart that Neo would return. Neo was off to compete in Mortal Kombat and until Neo returns, his friends and the princesses will be awaiting for his safe return.

End of chapter 13. Chapter 14 coming soon.


	14. Chapter 14 Welcome Home

My Little Pony: The Acceptance of Friendship

Chapter 14

Welcome Home

15 days have passed since Neo left Equestria and went to Shao Kahn's realm to compete in Mortal Kombat, his friends missed him very much and so did the princesses. Luna missed him most of all and they were all praying for his safe return, to them, it seemed like he had been gone forever, on the 19th day that he had been gone, the ponies were getting very excited about Neo coming back the next day. The girls were at Twilight's house sitting in a circle like most girls do, they were talking about girly things and Spike was around, cleaning up and doing his daily chores, he overheard the girls talking about Neo and they were looking forward to seeing him when he returns.

Spike went over to the girls and asked them, "Hey girls, can I ask you something?" Twilight turned to Spike and said, "Of course you can Spike." All the girls focused their attention on Spike, and Spike said, "How do you feel about Neo?" The girls made a shocked look on their faces, they knew where Spike was going with this question. Then Twilight said, "We all care for him Spike." Rarity said, "Right you are dear, Neo is our friend and we shall always be there for him," Fluttershy blushed deeply and said, "He's a wonderful person and I'm so glad he's our friend." Pinkie Pie said, "He's wonderful, and I can't wait to see him again." Applejack said, "Eup, he's a marvelous kid." Rainbow Dash said. "Yeah, I couldn't agree more." Spike faced palmed himself, he knew they were trying to avoid the question, then he said, "No no no, I know that, I mean how do you feel about him, do you... you know... like like him?" The girls blushed lightly, Fluttershy blushed deeply, Twilight said, "Spike, why are you asking us that?" Spike said, "Come on girls, I may be a baby dragon, but I wasn't born yesterday, I've seen the way you girls look at Neo sometimes, your eyes get big and soft and smiling widely, I can tell you girls love him."

The girls looked at each other with surprised faces like they didn't know what to say, Spike said, "Well, do you?" Twilight thought to herself and said, "Yes, I will be honest, I do like him, he's a wonderful person, and I will always love him." Fluttershy smiled nervously and said, "Neo is kind, caring, adorable and brave, he was kind of like me when we first met him, he seemed kind of shy, but he's done so much for me, he even believed in me when I stood up to that mean old dragon, he taught me to have confidence and believe in myself, I love spending time with Neo, he seems to love and care for animals just as much as I do, when I see him cry, I can't help but feel sorry for him, I hate to see him cry, and there are times when he won't share his feelings, and the way he dresses is a little strange, but despite all of that, I love him very much and I'm proud to be his friend."

The girls were touched by her speech, even Spike was touched, all of the girls expressed their love for Neo and they couldn't wait for Neo to return to them. Sadly, Neo did not return the next day, which made the ponies sad, they had a feeling that Neo might not come back, but they still held onto their faith, they knew deep down in their hearts that Neo will come back to Equestria.

Then the next day, it was in the middle of the day, they heard loud music coming from a few yards from their houses, the ponies got excited, they knew it was Neo. They rushed out of their houses and galloped over to where the music was coming from, and to their surprise, they saw Neo performing a song (Walking on Sunshine by Katrina and the Waves), the ponies were so happy to see Neo, they cheered and danced along to his song. When his song ended, they clapped and cheered for him, they were so happy he was back, the only thing different about him was that now he was wearing his white hockey mask. Twilight said, "On Neo, we're so happy to see you." Fluttershy said in a shy voice, "We're so glad you're back." Rainbow Dash said, "We've missed you, we have so much catching up to do." Rarity said, "Welcome back dear, why don't you take that mask off?" Neo looked down and said, "I don't want to." the ponies got concerned, Twilight said, "Why not?" Neo said, "Girls, do you remember that secret I told you about my face?" They all nodded, Neo said, "Well, my makeup has finally expired and it's completely faded, so now my true face is showing and that's why I'm wearing this mask."

The ponies looked at each other, Rarity said, "Neo dear, please take off that mask and show us your face." Neo said, "I'm afraid to." Twilight said, "Please Neo, take off the mask, we're your friends, we won't reject you no matter how bad you look, please take it off." Neo said, "Just promise me you won't scream or freak out." Twilight said, "Don't worry Neo, we promise, now please show us your face." Neo said, "Okay." Neo slowly pulled his mask off and he showed them his true face. At first the ponies just stared in horror at his face, half of his face was mutilated, the left side of his face was normal but the right side of his face was practically zombified, he had cuts and bruises all over the right side of his face and it looked like it was mutilated (he looks very similar to the Batman villain Two Face).

The ponies just stared at his face for a few second, then Neo sat down looking sad. Twilight went up to Neo, she put her hoof on his shoulder and said, "It's okay Neo, we're still your friends, we don't care how you look on the outside, Princess Celestia always taught us not to judge others by their appearance, but to judge them by what's in their heart, thank you for showing us your true face." Neo sobbed and little and said, "Oh Twilight, you and the girls are so wonderful, I could never ask for better friends,"

The ponies gathered around Neo, Twilight said, "Neo, what happened to you, did this happen at the tournament?" Neo said, "Oh no, I've been like this since 1995." Twilight said, "Tell us what happened." Neo said, "It's a long story." Twilight said, "We're not going anywhere, tell us everything."

And so Neo told them his story about what happened to his face, Neo told them that back in 1995, he was attacked by Al-Qaeda terrorists, they beat him to death, they burned his face, they threw acid on the right side of his face, threw him in a lake and shot him to death, he drowned in the lake and was down there for a long time, on his next birthday, he came back to life and came out of the lake, he was alive again, but his face was mutilated and practically zombified, through time, the left side of his face healed completely, but the right side of his face did not, and the right side of his face was where they threw the acid, he had to start wearing his hockey mask ever since after that until he got the makeup that he had been wearing. When he finished his story, the ponies had sad faces, a couple of them had tears in their eyes, they just didn't understand how some humans could be so cruel to other humans, they had the deepest sympathy for Neo, Twilight hugged Neo and said, "I'm sorry Neo, but don't worry, we're here for you, we'll always be your friend." Pinkie Pie smiled and said, "Hey girls, let's have a welcome home party for Neo, everypony must know Neo is back." Twilight said, "That's a very good idea Pinkie, after everything Neo has been through, he deserves a welcome home party." Neo said, "You girls go and prepare for my party, I'll just hang out here until you girls are ready, don't worry, I'll be fine." Rarity said, "You go on and get ready for the party girls, I'll stay with Neo."

The ponies except Rarity went off to prepare for the party, Neo performed another song just to pass the time (Everytime We Touch (Techno version) by Cascada), Neo danced to his song and Rarity danced along, after that, Rarity took Neo to her boutique to get him ready for the party, Neo dressed up in his Gothic clothes and put on white makeup and some black under his eyes, despite how strange it was, Rarity said he looked simply marvelous and she gave him a kiss on his cheek, which made him blush.

When the party was ready, Neo and Rarity went to Twilight's house where the party was being held, when it was time for the party, lots of ponies came to the party, some that Neo had met before including Sweet Stuff, Fizzy, Lyra, Cheerilee, Derpy Hooves, and Bon Bon were there. Many were happy to see that he had returned, they all greeted him with friendly smiles, every pony shook his hand, some said, "Welcome back." some asked him questions about his whereabouts and he had been doing since he left. During the party, Twilight sent a letter to Princess Celestia informing her that Neo had returned, she also mentioned his face and his story about what happened to his face.

After a few minutes, Princess Celestia was pleased to hear that he had safely returned and she had the deepest sympathy for what happened to his face and she happily welcomed him back. Neo was having a wonderful time at the welcome home party, he met all of the ponies who greeted him a very caring way, a stallion even said that he had missed Neo and he didn't even know him and yet he cared. Neo loved the fact that the ponies cared for him, which was another reason why he wanted to stay in Equestria, Derpy Hooves even said hi to Neo, she went into the kitchen, but she bumped into the wall, she said, "Oops, my bad," and went into the kitchen.

The mane 6 walked over to Neo, Spike was riding on Rarity's back, Pinkie Pie said, "Hi Neo, how's the party?" She hopped up and down excitingly, Neo laughed and said, "I love it Pinkie, you always make the best parties in Equestria, you're the best," Pinkie Pie's cheeks turned pink from his comment and she said, "Thank you Neo." Neo looked at them, thinking about all the wonderful times that had together, sharing laughs, sad moments, and heart warming ones as well. They had been through so much together, he made some of the most wonderful friends anypony could ever have, he said to them, "I have something to tell you girls." Everypony in the room quieted down and listened to Neo, he said, "The next time I see Princess Celestia, I going to ask her if I can stay in Equestria." Nopony spoke a word, not believing what Neo had just said, then they all starting cheering, and they all said, "Welcome to your new home." The mane 6 gathered around Neo and gave him a group hug, they snuggled him and said, "We love you Neo." Neo hugged them all and said, "I love you girls too, you're the best friends I've ever had." Then Neo performed a Heavy Metal song for everypony (Gun Love by Slade Craven from the film "Turbulence 3: Heavy Metal"), even though the song was strange, the ponies clapped and cheered for him, especially the mane 6. Everypony thought Neo was a joy to have around and they were very happy that he wanted to stay in Equestria.

The next day, Neo was sitting on a bench, smoking a cigarette, a few minutes later, Pinkie Pie came by and saw him, she bounced over to him joyfully, smiling happily, she said to him, "Hiya Neo, whatcha doing?" Neo looked over at Pinkie, acknowleding her presence, he said, "Hi Pinkie, I'm just sitting here, taking it easy, what are you so high about?" Pinkie Pie giggled and said, "Spike and the girls are gonna have a picnic over in the fields, please come with us, pleasepleasepleaseplease?" Pinkie Pie gave him a super big grin, Neo said, "You don't have to do that, I'll come." Pinkie Pie hugged Neo and said, "Oh thank you." She rubbed her cheek against Neo's cheek, causing him to blush, Pinkie Pie noticed him blush, giggling at his shyness, she said, "You know, you're cute when you're shy," she flirted with him a little, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "See you at the picnic." Neo blushed deeply after she kissed him. She trotted away, looking back at him and she winked at him as she trotted off.

About an hour later, the ponies, Spike and Neo had their picnic in the fields, Neo laid down in the field smoking another cigarette. The mane 6 were gossiping about him, talking about their conversation they had the other day about how much they loved him, they looked over at him and saw him laying in the field, he was playing a song as he smoked (U Zibibbio from the album Folk Songs from Italy). They listened to his song and enjoyed it, they kept giving him flirtatious looks, but he didn't notice, then Neo got up and performed a song (Dignity by New Politics), the song kind of reminded him of his past. He danced to his song while the ponies and Spike watched him, after he finished his song, he performed another song (Yeah Yeah Yeah (Explicit Version) by New Politics), he danced to his song. The ponies and Spike gasped at the the bad language in his song, they didn't like that language, but they still enjoying listening to his song, but I'm sure that when Neo is done with his song, he is in for a long lecture about his profanity from Rarity.

End of chapter 14, chapter 15 coming soon.


	15. A Mother LoveUnder the Moon

My Little Pony: The Acceptance of Friendship

Chapter 15

A Mother's Love/Under the Moon

It was a beautiful evening in the wonderful land of Equestria and the princesses sisters had just set the sun and risen the moon. Princess Celestia and her sister Princess Luna were having supper/breakfast, they were talking about Neo's return from the Mortal Kombat tournament. Luna was so happy that Neo was back and she never stopped thinking about him, as they were eating, Luna said to Celestia, "Is Neo really back?" Princess Celestia smiled happily and said, "Yes Luna, he has returned and he is doing very well once again in Ponyville, Twilight sent me a letter saying he had returned safely and Pinkie Pie threw a welcome back party just for him." She giggled at the end of her sentence, she knew about Neo's face, but she didn't want to tell Luna about it for fear that it might upset her, Luna smiled widely, she had strong feelings for Neo, she may not have known him or been with him as long they have but Luna was willing to do anything to spend as much time with him as possible.

She said to Celestia, "Tia... I have a request to make." Celestia smiled at Luna and said, "Oh, and would that be dear sister?" Luna said, "I would like to invite somepony here to the castle tonight... if that's okay with you." Princess Celestia knew exactly what she was requesting, she smiled warmly, she went over to her sister and said, "What would you like to do when Neo arrives?" Luna blushed bright red when her sister mentioned his name and she saw Celestia grinning at him, she said, "How did you know I was talking about Neo?" Celestia put a wing over Luna and said, "My dear sister, I know you have developed strong feelings for Neo ever since he first came here to Equestria, and the whole time while he was away, I know you've been thinking of him, I know how much you love him." She chuckled, Luna looked down at her hooves in embarrassment and said, "She read my mind." Then Celestia said to Luna in a sweet voice, "Of course you can invite Neo to spend time with you, I think it would be wonderful, besides, you need somepony to talk to besides me, you need a friend." Luna said, "Yes sister, but won't if he won't come, what he doesn't want to see me," scared that Neo might not want to see her, Celestia nuzzled her sister for comfort and reassurance, she said in a gentle voice, "Of course Neo will come see you, he loves you just as much as he loves his friends and myself, I'll send a letter to Twilight right now." She winked at Luna and she walked over to her ink and started writing the letter, Luna smiled and said, "Thank you so much Tia, I can't wait to see him."

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Neo was watching Aqua Teen Hunger Force Forever Episode: Hospice on his IPad, Neo couldn't stop laughing at the show, he thought it was so funny, the ponies were happy to see Neo laughing, especially Pinkie Pie, despite the profanity in the show, they were happy to see him laughing and smiling. As he watched his video, he noticed Rarity and Spike holding hoof and claw, he was hoping that they will be happy together in the future, then Neo closed his eyes and daydreamed, he thought about the time when called Celestia mom, he was starting to see her as a mother, he believed that she was the mother that he never had.

Neo's daydream was interrupted by Pinkie Pie waving her hoof in front of his face and she said, "Yoohoo, Ponyville to Neo." Neo snapped out of his daydream and said, "Sorry Pinkie, I was thinking about some other things." Rainbow Dash stared at him with a grin on her face and said, "What kind of things?" Neo blushed and looked away, he said, "I'd rather not talk about it." The ponies started to feel concerned, Twilight smiled at Neo and said, "Neo, you can tell us anything, remember, we're your friends, and we love you." Neo nodded and said, "I know Twilight, I'm always more than happy to share my thoughts with you girls, I trust you all and I love you girls so much." Spike was hoping that Neo was going to ask the ponies if they are in love with him, Neo kept blushing. Fluttershy went over to Neo and she put her hoof on his head, she got concerned and said, "Oh my, you feel really warm, are you sick, do you have a fever?" Neo said, "No, I'm okay, thank you for caring Fluttershy, you're wonderful." Fluttershy blushed deeply, appreciating his sweet compliment. Applejack said to Neo, "What is it Neo, You can tell us and don't try lying to us." Neo said, "I won't Applejack, I promise," Neo hugged her, she hugged him back but a little tighter, then Neo said, "I miss my mother." The ponies made a sad face, Neo said, "I just miss my mother, I desperately needed her love and attention, but she was never there for me, but she's dead now and I'm never gonna see her again." Neo cried a little, the ponies went over to Neo and they all hugged him to comfort him, they felt the deepest sympathy for him and they were going to cheer him up as long as he needed their comfort.

Then Twilight got a letter, she used her magic to open the letter, she said, "It's from Princess Celestia." she read the letter aloud to her friends,

To my most faithful student, Twilight Sparkle and her friends,

I hope you are all having a wonderful time with Neo now that he has returned, I'm sorry to suddenly ask this, but I would like to invite Neo to please come spend the night at our palace, I wish to catch up with Neo personally, I have enclosed a ticket for the Friendship express, please tell Neo to present it to the royal guards so they will know that I invited him, I am looking forward to seeing him and I hope you and your friends have a wonderful day.

Yours truly

Princess Celestia.

Twilight thought this was kind of strange, she sent a letter to Celestia about Neo's trip to the Mortal Kombat tournament and now she wants to talk to him about it, she thought this didn't make any sense, the other ponies just assumed that she just wanted to personally check up on Neo. They knew that Celestia cared about him very much, Twilight gave Neo the ticket and Neo began to leave, Twilight asked Neo if he wanted them to come with him, Neo said no, he would be fine, Pinkie Pie said that all they ever want is for Neo to be happy and all she ever wants is to see Neo smile. Neo hugged Pinkie Pie and said, "Oh Pinkie, you girls always make me happy and you always will, I love you girls so much." The ponies were deeply touched by Neo's words.

Then Neo left Twilight's house, waving goodbye to his animal friends, he was wearing his black clothes, black shoes and his white hockey mask, he sat on a bench and waited for the train that would take him to Canterlot. At first, he was nervous, Celestia has never seen his true face and he was afraid that she might reject him and banish him from Equestria, but he tried to keep an optimistic mind, Pinkie Pie always told him to be optimistic.

Afew minutes later, the train arrived and Neo got on the train, the train got to Canterlot within 20 minutes. Neo enjoyed looking at the sites of Canterlot. Neo got off the train and he found himself once again standing in front of the door to Canterlot Castle, and it had been almost a month since he lasted visited the castle. Last time Twilight and Spike stayed the night, but this time they weren't here to keep him company, he felt lonely, but he was sure that he would get comfort and love from Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. Celestia was like a mother to him, despite accidentally calling Celestia his mother, he started to feel that Celestia could be the mother he's always wanted, she loves him very much as well as every other pony in Equestria. Neo wanted to tell her about his feelings for her, but he didn't want to get out of line, he remembered that she is the princess and she is powerful, but she is very sweet, he was hoping that he would see Princess Luna again, he never got to spend very much time with her because of some things, but hopefully this time he would be able to spend time with her.

The door opened and Neo entered the palace, Neo walked through the hallway slowly, playing a song (Voices of Light track 5 Pater Noster by Richard Einhorn), Neo walked up to the royal guard that was at the entrance to Celestia's throne room. He bowed at the guard like a Japanese person and he showed the guard the ticket, the guard looked at the ticket and nodded and said, Ah yes, Mr. Anderson, Princess Celestia is expecting you." He turned around and lightly knocked on the door, a voice said, "Please enter." The guard opened the door to reveal the throne room, the guard motioned Neo to enter the throne room. Neo slowly walked in with his head down, he saw Celestia sitting on her throne, she appeared to be reading a letter. She looked away from her letter and saw Neo, she smiled warmly, her angelic smile always seemed to comfort Neo all the time, especially in his times of sadness and depression.

She got off her throne and walked over to him, she said to him, "Welcome Neo, did you have a nice trip?" Neo said, "Yes princess," Celestia said, "I want to apologize for taking you away from Ponyville, I know you told Twilight what you could but I wanted to let you know..." Neo cut her off and said, "It's okay princess, I understand, in fact, I'm glad you invited me to your castle, I wanted to see you, could I talk to you... in private?" Celestia was silent for a second, then she signaled her guards to leave the room, they saluted her, went outside and closed the door, Neo was now alone with Princess Celestia, Celestia walked over to her throne. She levitated a chair next to her, she said, "Please have a seat Neo."

Neo sat down in the chair right next to Celestia, he put his hands on his lap and said, "Thank you princess." Celestia said, "Please Neo, call me Celestia, you can even call me mother if you wish." she giggled at the end of her sentence, Neo blushed at her comment, he couldn't wait to confess to her what he thinks of her. But before he could start, Celestia said, "Please take off your mask." Neo was nervous, he was afraid to take it off, what would her reaction be, then she said in a gentle voice, "It's okay, don't be afraid, I know what happened to you." Neo was shocked for a second and said, "You know what happened to my face." Celestia nodded and said, "Yes my dear, Twilight told me everything in the last letter she sent to me, she told me all about your story of what happened to your face and I have the greatest sympathy for you, so please take off your mask and show me your face." Neo was hesitant for a second, but he slowly took off his mask, he looked directly at Celestia, showing her his face. She saw the left side of his face which was normal and the right side of his face which was mutilated, as she looked at his face, she never changed her expression, she put her hoof under his chin and said, "Don't worry Neo, I understand, you don't have to hide your face from me or anypony, I accept you for who you are, remember, I do not judge by appearance, I judge by what's in your heart, and you have a good heart, and that's more important than your face." Neo felt happy, the princess was accepting him and not showing any rejection towards his appearance, she understood what he had been through and she still cared for him, she was indeed the mother he always wished he had, she smiled at him and said, "Now sweetie, what it is you wanted to ask me?"

Neo said, "Well, it's about staying here in Equestria." Celestia tilted her head, she already knew what he wanted to do, Neo said, "If it's okay with you, I want to stay in Equestria forever." Neo bowed his head, hoping that she wouldn't decline, Celestia smiled sweetly and said, "Of course Neo, I would never decline you for something like this, you are more than welcome to live here with your friends, and I love you very much, but may I ask why you want to stay here?"

Neo blushed and said, "You see, years ago, ever since I lost my parents, my former friends and my home, I had nothing anymore, I was lonely and I suffered from depression and loneliness, despite the fact that I was a famous singer, but when I came here to Equestria, I was scared at first, but I became settled very quickly in Ponyville, and I made the most wonderful friends I could ever have, they're very important to me, and I love them very much, if I stay here, my suffering will be over and I can live a happy life, I've never been this happy in my life, I love them, I love Ponyville, I love the princesses and overall, I love Equestria, it's a wonderful place to live."

Princess Celestia never changed her expression, she smiled warmly at Neo, she leaned to him and gently nuzzled his cheek, she said, "Those are the most wonderful words I've heard you say, you're such a wonderful little boy, and I'm honored that you'd want to live here, I'm so proud of you Neo." Neo went silent, she actually said she was proud of him, he was nervous, he was hoping that his next question would not anger her or make her think differently of him, so he said nervously, "There's something else I wanted to ask you." Celestia stopped nuzzling him and she could see sadness in his eyes, she said to him in a gentle voice, "What's wrong Neo, you can tell me anything." Neo said nervously, "Well, back at the gala, when I called you mom, I... I really do think of you as my mom." Princess Celestia was in shock, she slightly leaned away, her eyes were opened wide and she said, "Why Neo." Neo thought she was mad at him, he quickly stood up with tears in his eyes, he looked down in shame and said, "I'm so sorry, please forgive me princess, please don't send me away, I promise you won't see me again."

Neo cried hard and started running towards the door, but before he could get there, Princess Celestia teleported herself in front of him and blocked the door, Neo fell to his knees and sobbed, Celestia walked over to him and said in a sweet voice, Now now Neo, don't cry, everything will be alright, I promise." Neo kept crying, he looked at her, she was smiling warmly at him, she said to him in a gentle voice, "My dear Neo, don't ever think differently of yourself just because you've admitted something, please tell me why." Neo played a song (Voices of Light track 6 Torture by Richard Einhorn), Neo said as he cried, "Oh Celestia, my mother was never there for me when I needed her the most, I desperately needed her love and attention, but she was never around to comfort me, and now she's dead, I've suffered so much without a mother's love, and since then, my life has been hell." Celestia gasped at his language but she understood how upset he was. Neo said, excuse my language but that's what life was like for me after my parents died, I believe this is why I dress like a Goth, and dress in black, it's a sign of depression and a sign of how I've been suffering, but when I met you, you have the voice of an angel, heart warming and comforting, you are so kind and loving to others and you care about every pony in Equestria, and most of all, you make me feel safe, comforted and well cared for, I think you would make a wonderful mother... I feel you're the mother I never had."

Neo continued to sob and cry, he waited to see what Celestia was going to say, Celestia was silent, she just gently wrapped her wings around him, hugging him tightly and caring, she said to him in a sweet voice, "Thank you Neo, you're very sweet, when you called me mom, I did take it a little mistake, but then I started to feel like you're my own son, you're a very special, wonderful and sweet little boy, if you ever need me, I'm always here for you, my love." Then Celestia kissed Neo on the forehead, after she kissed him, his sadness melted away and he felt happiness and comfort flowing through him once again, she was curing him of his loneliness and depression, Neo said, "Oh Celestia, I love you so much." And Neo gave her a big hug, Celestia hugged him back and said, Awww, I love you too my sweet little boy," talking to him as if she was his mother, Neo was no longer crying, he felt so much better.

Then a knock came at the door, Celestia slowly let go of Neo and said, "Come in Luna, Neo is here." The door opened and the beautiful dark blue pony with a moon as her cutie mark walked into the room, she smiled at Neo and said, "Welcome Neo, how are you?" Neo was worried, Luna had not seen his face, would she reject him, but when she saw his face, she just smiled at him, not even showing even the slightest sign of rejection, Neo said, "Hello Princess Luna, I'm doing fine, thank you for asking." Luna said, "Neo, you can call me Luna." She walked over closer to him and she said, "You and I will have a splendid time together." Neo didn't seem to get the message, Luna noticed, she looked at Celestia and said, "Tia, didn't you tell him."

Princess Celestia smiled innocently and said, "I'm sorry Luna, I didn't get a chance to tell him, Neo, would you like to know why I invited you here?" Neo looked at Celestia and then Luna, Luna looked down with an embarrassed look and she said, "You see Neo... I asked Tia to write you a letter about seeing if you could come and spend the night with me so we could get to know each other, I'm sorry if I sound selfish and I hope you're not angry with me." Neo patted Luna on her head and said, "It's okay Luna, I'm not mad at all, even though I had to leave my friends in Ponyville, I'm glad you invited me, I did want to see you again, it was sweet of you to invite me." Luna smiled and said, "Oh I'm so happy, you're a wonderful boy." Neo blushed and said, "What would you like to do Luna?" Luna felt happy, she was hoping he would ask her that, she said, "Shall we take a walk around the palace and talk a bit about ourselves?" Neo looked at Celestia and she nodded at him, he said, "Okay let's go." Luna and Neo walked towards the door, Luna looked back at Celestia, she winked at her.

Then Neo and Luna walked out the door and walked down a hallway, they walked side by side. Luna looked at Neo and she giggled, they talked for a few minutes about themselves, Neo told Luna about how he felt about Celestia and how sweet she reacted, Luna was touched by it, she loved the thought of Neo seeing her big sister as as mother, it was a wonderful feeling, especially since Neo lost his mother and she was never there for him when he needed love and comfort.

Then Neo and Luna walked over to a balcony with a bench, they both sat down on the bench, they both looked up at the moon. Neo saw Luna looking sad, he asked her, "What's wrong Luna, you look sad," Luna said, "Oh I was just thinking of my past, your past is gonna like mine." Neo said, "Really, tell me about it," Luna said, "Well, I truly love my ponies just as much as Tia does, but sometimes I get jealous of her, because she is the one that rises the sun and... light is good, that's what the ponies saw in her, but as for me, I got so jealous, I became Nightmare Moon, and I tried to bring eternal night to Equestria, but my sister defeated me and she banished me to the moon for 1000 years, I returned not too long ago and tried again as Nightmare Moon, but the elements of harmony defeated me." Neo said, "But that's a good thing, you're back to your sweet self again." Luna said, "I know and I'm grateful for it, I never want to become that monster again, I understand why everypony fears me, I tried to bring darkness to Equestria twice, the night is dark, evil, and frightening, it's only natural they would fear me."

A tear went down her face, Neo felt her pain, it was just like his, except he suffered through loneliness and lack of love and comfort, Neo put her arm around Luna and said, "Don't cry Luna, I understand what you're going through, but you're wrong about the night being evil, think of what life would be without the moon." Luna looked confused, she said, "I don't understand what you're trying to say." Neo said, "What I mean is, without the moon, there wouldn't be any light during the night, and the whole world would be surrounded in darkness, the ocean would create tidal waves and flood Equestria, the wind currents would be so strong, they could knock over this palace, the moon is keeping everything in balance, and since you raise the moon every night, you are bringing balance to Equestria and keeping it safe and everypony happy, you and your sister share a wonderful bond that can never be broken, and although everypony may not love and appreciate the night you bring them, when there is not sunshine, we are blessed with moonshine, and that is the light we need at night."

Princess Luna couldn't believe what she was hearing, even though Neo hasn't been with her for very long, he acts as if the 2 of them might have been lifelong friends since meeting each other. Neo's kind words made Luna feel warmth flowing through her, and she had never felt that before in her life, Luna blushed, remembering that she is blessing everypony with moonshine, and they are guided by the light of the moon. Luna smiled and said, "Oh Neo, thank you so much, Celestia is right, you are a wonderful, special boy, at first I didn't trust you because you were different but I completely see you for who you are, I'm so glad to have you in my life and I'm so happy we're friends." Neo gave Luna a hug, enjoying his new friendship with Luna, as they hugged, Luna said to herself, "So this is what it feels like to be with somepony you like, I understand why they love him so much."

A thought came into Luna's mind, she looked at Neo and said, "Neo, you're a singer, I remember your performance at the Galloping Gala and I thought it was wonderful, would you sing me a song?" Neo thought for a second, he wasn't sure what to sing for a princess, he said, "I don't know, my music is very strange, I'm not sure if you would like it. "Luna shook her head and said, "Oh nonsense, please sing me a song, I love music." She gave him her best puppy dog eyes, Luna was so beautiful, Neo couldn't possibly resist, he could never get use to that expression, nearly everypony has the same effect, then Neo said, "Alright I will." Luna smiled and said, "Thank you Neo," and she waited for him to sing. Neo put on his hockey mask and started off by singing a German song (Das Wandern Ist Des Muellers Lust by Ernst Wolff), then he sang another German song (Alle Voegel Sind Schon Da by Ernst Wolff), then he sang a Polish Song (The Lark Sing by Fryda Zajg and Ruta Klos), then he sang another song (Everytime We Touch (Yanou's Candlelight Mix), and he sang one more song (Fireflies by Owl City).

Luna loved all the songs, she thought they were beautiful. Neo took off his mask, Luna smiled and said, "Those were wonderful songs, I loved them all, you are a wonderful singer." Neo said, "Oh thank you Luna, you're the best." Neo and Luna looked deep into each other's eyes, they felt a strong feeling of love going through them, then Luna realized what time it was, she said to herself, "It's getting late, he can go to bed now if he wishes, but I want to ask him one more question," she said to him, "Neo, who are the ones you love the most?" Neo said, "What do you mean by that?" Luna said, "You know, your friends, family, people or ponies you love that support you, befriend you, or love you." Neo said, "Well a long time ago, I had 3 friends who lived with me, and I loved them very much, their names were Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and Felix the Cat, we had a wonderful life, until my home was destroyed by an evil society that also killed my parents, and I was separated from my friends, and over the 10 years of my travels, I have been searching for them, but I have been unsuccessful."

Luna felt sorry for him, she hated the idea of losing friends, and the people you love, it was indeed heartbreaking, Luna said, "I'm so sorry for your loss, but I'm here for you, I'll always be your friend." Neo said, "Thank you Luna, I still wish I could find them, but they would want me to be happy, if they knew I was here, they would be so happy for me, when I came to Equestria, I met Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rainbow Dash, they all became my friends ever since I met them, they were all so nice and caring, and they helped me through my suffering and made my life better, I can't thank them enough, words cannot express how much I love them, and I met Celestia, she accepted me just like that and cared for me as if she was my mother, I feel she is the mother I never had, and I love her so much, I am so blessed to have them all in my life and I thank God for sending them to me." Luna said, "I see," she felt sad because he didn't mention her name. Then Neo said, "And you Luna." Luna perked her head with sparkling eyes, she said, "Yes." Neo said, "Despite the fact that you didn't trust me very much when I first came here, and you had every reason not to, you're a loving and caring princess of the night and you're my friend, you respected me so quickly and learned to trust me, without your trust and approval, I wouldn't be with you tonight, I am also blessed to have you in my life and I thank God for having you as a friend, thank you so much for being my friend and trusting me, that takes a lot of effort, especially for a princess."

Luna thought to herself, "Yes, that is true, I did warm up to him, and I am in love with him, he loves his friends, my sister and me, oh Neo, you're wonderful." Luna stood up and stretched her wings, she said, "Oh my goodness, it's about your bedtime," Neo said, "What, it's only 9:00, I usually stay up at least until midnight, it can't be my bedtime yet." Luna giggled and said, "Oh yes it is, I am the princess and I say you must go to bed." Neo felt like he had to do what she said, after all, she IS the princess, and Neo did feel a little tired, so he said, "Oh okay, will you come with me?" Luna said, "Of course I will, come with me."

Neo and Luna walked down the hall to a room where Neo could sleep for the night, when they got to the room, there were no guards. Luna kindly opened the door for Neo, he walked inside and looked around the room, it was a beautiful room just like in a fancy hotel, Luna said, "I hope you like it, but I have to go attend my nightly duties," Neo said, "Luna don't go, please don't go." Luna giggled and said, "Oh Neo, you're so sweet, I would love to stay with you for the night, but I must attend my duties, you understand, don't you?" Neo said, "I do, I had a wonderful time with you, you're a wonderful friend, and a beautiful princess, I love you." Luna thought to herself, "Oh you... I can see why the girls love you, I can't lose out on him."

Luna hovered in the air and put her face close to Neo, Neo blushed a little, Luna giggled sweetly and she gave him a big kiss on the cheek for about 5 seconds, and she said, "Goodnight Neo." Neo nearly fainted when Luna flew out of the room, she looked back at him and she winked at him, then she flew out of the room. Neo slowly walked over to his bed like he was in a trance, he could see hearts floating around him, he loved how Luna's kiss felt, almost like Celestia's kiss, her lips felt so soft on his cheeks, he felt a strong feeling of love for her.

Then Neo got into bed, he played a song to help him sleep (Moonlight Sonata), he knew that Luna would like that music. And so Neo played the music and he slowly drifted off to sleep with Luna in his mind, thinking about how much he loved her.

Later that night, Luna told Celestia about her kissing Neo, Luna was worried that Neo might not like her for that, but Celestia assured her that Neo would never hate her, he loved Luna very much and he always will. Celestia nuzzled her sister and Luna thought to herself, "I won't lose out to him, he's gonna be my man." she giggled to herself.

End of chapter 15, chapter 16 coming soon.


	16. Chapter 16 Invaders in Ponyville

My Little Pony: The Acceptance of Friendship

Chapter 16

Invaders in Ponyville

Neo was sleeping peacefully, but sadly, he was having a nightmare, in his nightmare, he was seeing a woman getting chased through an alley by a gunman. The gunman shoots her in the head and she falls to the ground and bleeds to death. Then Neo finds her, she was bleeding all over the ground, Neo grieved over her and there was nothing he could to save her.

Then Neo woke up screaming and sweating, it was still dark outside and it was about 3:00 A.M. he got out of bed and went into the bathroom, he washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror for a second, then Neo felt like crying.

He walked out of his room and walked through the hallway, luckily for him, there were no guards around. He walked for a while, then he found an empty chair, he sat down in the chair and cried, he sobbed and cried, thinking about the nightmare he just had. He was crying so much, he didn't hear the sounds of clanging footsteps coming up the quiet hall, a shadow cornered him, he was still crying, then he heard a voice say, "Neo."

He stopped crying and he looked over and saw Princess Luna coming over to him, Luna had seen him crying, she said to him, "Neo, what ever is the matter, and what are you doing out of bed?" Neo said, "Oh Luna, I had a terrible nightmare, it was so horrible." Luna made a sad face and said, "There, there, don't cry, it's over now, tell me all about it." Neo cried some more, Luna comforted Neo some more and said, "Neo, I'm your friend, you can tell me anything, now tell about your bad dream, tell me everything."

Neo told Luna that his dream was about the murder of his wife, he and wife were married back in the 70's and 80's and they were married for 12 years, his wife's name was Maria, and they lived a happy life along with Mickey, Minnie and Felix, but one day, his wife was murdered by a gangster, along with another friend of his, and there was nothing he could do to save her, and since then, he hasn't married again, but the memory still haunts him. Luna was sympathetic and she continued to comfort him, Neo hugged Luna and she hugged him back to comfort him, assuring him that everything would be alright, but then Luna said she would take care of his bad dreams, her horned glowed then she gave him another kiss on the cheek, Neo blushed after she kissed him, then she said that he wouldn't have anymore bad dreams. Then Luna took him back to his room and personally tucked him in and nuzzled him, she said goodnight and left the room, then Neo went back to sleep, he had a wonderful dream this time and he slept for the rest of the night.

Neo woke up when it was morning, Celestia had already made the sun rise and the sun was shining all over Equestria. Neo got up and put on his black shoes, he went outside the castle and looked up at the sun shining down on him, then Neo flew up in the air and flew around the castle like Superman, as he flew, he sang his song (Fireflies by Owl City), then he sang another song (What a Wonderful World by Joe Pesci).

When Neo got to the end of his song, he landed back where he took off by the castle, then Princess Celestia appeared from behind him and said, "Good morning Neo." Neo turned around and saw Princess Celestia standing right behind him, she had been watching him fly around the castle and she heard him singing, she liked the songs and she thinks it's amazing how he can fly. Neo was happy to see her and she gave her a hug, she gladly hugged him back, Neo asked Celestia where Luna was and she said Luna was sleeping now, Celestia told Neo that if ever needs a mother's love, she will always be there to give him that love and affection. Then she decided it was time to send Neo back to Ponyville to be with his friends, Neo told Celestia that he would fly back to Ponyville, she accepted and said goodbye to him, Neo wanted to say goodbye to Luna, but he didn't want to wake her up, Celestia told Neo that she would say goodbye for him, Neo gave Celestia another hug and she hugged him back, she nuzzled him and gave him a kiss on the cheek so that he will be happy in Ponyville. So then Neo walked away from Celestia, he turned around and waved at her, Celestia winked at him, then Neo turned around and began flying in the air, Celestia watched him fly away, she said to herself, "Such a wonderful boy, he's gonna love living here in Equestria,"

Neo flew like Superman back to Ponyville, enjoying the sites of Equestria as he flew, he got back to Ponyville in 10 minutes, he landed in the field that he has been to many times. Neo walked through the field, he couldn't wait to see his friends, he sat down on a rock for a few minutes and thought about Luna, he thought about a wonderful life he could have with her, he loved Luna deeply and he wanted to see her as often as he could.

Then suddenly, something crept up behind him, it was a human wearing a clown mask, he sneaked up behind Neo and wrapped a rope around his neck, the man choked Neo and tried to strangle him, but Neo was too strong for the attacker. Neo fought the attacker, and he was no match for Neo, Neo did Martial Arts moves and Neo killed the attacker by breaking his neck, freaked out by what just happened, Neo quickly ran as fast as he could to Twilight's house, he couldn't believe what just happened to him, there was another human in Ponyville and he just tried to kill Neo.

Neo got to Twilight's house, he went inside and looked around for Twilight and her friends, the inside of the house was a complete mess, furniture appeared to have been thrown around, there were things all over the floor, even Spike wasn't around. Neo frantically looked around the house for his friends, but there was no sign of them anywhere, when he went back downstairs, 3 men in clown masks broke into the house, they attacked Neo and tried to kill him, Neo hid behind some furniture, the clown men tried to shoot him, Neo was too fast for them. Neo managed to get one of their guns and he shot one of the clown men, he fought another clown man and he threw a knife directly at him, hitting the clown man in the head, the 3rd clown man jumped on Neo and tried strangle him, they fought each other in the kitchen, the clown man banged Neo's head against the stove, then the clown man pinned Neo and tried to choke him to death, Neo grabbed a butcher knife and tried to stab him, the clown man tried to keep Neo from stabbing him, the clown man knocked the knife out of Neo's hand and continuing choking him, then Neo quickly grabbed another butcher knife and quickly stabbed the clown man in the neck, blood splattered on Neo and on the floor, the clown man fell to the floor and was dead, Neo fell to the floor, gasping for air, with blood on his shirt. Neo took the clown man's gun and ran out of the house and frantically ran around looking for his friends.

Then Neo saw a group of men in clown masks running towards the house, Neo ran to hide from them, the clown men went into Twilight's house and found the other 3 clown men dead, they knew Neo had escaped and they were gonna find him and kill him, the clown men ran out of the house and began hunting down Neo.

Neo was running through fields, he didn't want to go near Ponyville, he didn't want any innocent ponies to get hurt or worse killed while the clown men were hunting him down. Soon the clown men caught up with Neo and they were chasing him, then 4 of the clown men ran around the other way while 2 other clown men circled around to corner Neo, Neo saw the 4 clown men coming his way, he quickly pulled out his gun and waited, then the 4 clown men appeared and started shooting at him, they missed him. Neo shot at them and shot one clown man, blowing huge holes in his body, the clown men kept shooting, Neo shielded himself and shot at them again, killing 2 other clown men and blowing huge holes in their bodies, the 4th clown man shot at Neo, Neo shielded himself and Neo shot the clown man 5 times, blowing huge holes in his body, the other 2 clown men that came from behind Neo got closer to him, Neo shot a fireball from his head at them (Like Kabal), sending the 2 clown men soaring through the air about a mile away from Neo. Neo kept running to get away, the clown men chased him and tried shooting him, Neo dodged the bullets and he threw a ball of gas to blind them so he could get away, when the gas cleared, Neo was nowhere in sight, one of the clown men shouted in anger that Neo had gotten away.

Neo ran to Ponyville and asked some ponies if they had seen his friends, none of them had any answers, they knew something was wrong since Neo was hurt, had blood on his shirt and he was frantically looking for his friends, so all the ponies got off the streets and went to their homes to lockdown.

The 2 clown men were still looking for Neo, one of the them said, "I want that fucker dead." the other clown man said, "We'll get that bastard," then one the clown man's phone rang, he answered it and it was their boss, the phone was on camera and they could see each other, the boss immediately said to the clown man, "What the fuck is going on down there." the clown man said, "He got away, but we'll get him." the boss said, "I don't want him dead you moron, I want him alive," the clown man said, "He's too strong, he'll interfere with your plan, we can't let him run around." the boss said, "You listen, I want him delivered alive for our sacrifice." the clown mask messed with his phone, the boss said, "Did you hear me?" the clown man said, "What was that sir, I can't hear you." the boss said, "What the hell are you doing?" the clown man said, "I'm losing you," the clown man disconnected the call and the 2 clown men continued to look for Neo, the clown man didn't care what the boss wanted, he wanted to kill Neo.

Neo ran directly to the hospital, Nurse Redheart was there, the nurse saw he was hurt and she wanted to help him, Neo said something has happened to his friends and he was attacked by humans wearing clown masks, the nurse was worried, but she had to help Neo with his wounds, Neo didn't want to wait around, he wanted to find his friends, the nurse insisted that he stay and rest for a while, the nurse tended to his wounds and put him in a hospital bed. Neo laid down and sang and song, he cried a little as he sang the song (You Had a Bad Day by Daniel Powter), after he sang his song, Neo rested for a while, but he knew he couldn't rest for long, his friends were in danger along with the entire city of Ponyville, and he was going to find them and save them as soon as his wounds were healed and he was fully rested.

End of chapter 16, chapter 17 coming soon.


	17. Chapter 17 Justice for Fluttershy

My Little Pony: The Acceptance of Friendship

Chapter 17

Justice for Fluttershy/An Unexpected Visitor

Neo was waking up after resting for a while in the Ponyville hospital, his injuries were getting better, but he knew he had to starting looking for his friends, he knew they were in danger and he wasn't gonna rest again until he finds them. Nurse Redheart objected to his leaving the hospital so soon, but Neo told her that he had to find his friends before something terrible happens to them, it would break his heart if something happened to his friends. The nurse understood so she wished him all the luck in the world, Neo got his gun and a machine gun he has stolen from of the clown men, he put on his hockey mask, ran out of the hospital and began looking for his friends, the nurse said to herself, "I hope he finds them, I just hope he'll be alright."

Neo searched around Ponyville, which was now an empty town, all the ponies were in the homes in lockdown for their protection, this was the first time in centuries that there was ever a lockdown in Ponyville, it was always peaceful and in harmony, until now.

While he was looking, 4 clown men jumped him, Neo kicked 2 of them, one of the clown shoved him to the ground, but Neo fought back, as they were fighting, a female voice shouted at them, "Hey, leave him alone you big bullies." Then a huge rock hit a clown man in the head, the clown men looked back, and they saw a pegasus in the air, it was Derpy Hooves, and she was throwing rocks at the clown men, and for being cross-eyed, she was a very good shot, one of the clown men shouted, "Shoot her!" The clown men started shooting at Derpy, she dodged the bullets through the air, Neo got up off the ground, he knocked out a clown man, then he hit another clown man and threw him over, another clown man tried to shoot him, Neo disarmed him and kicked him against a huge rock, then a clown men jumped out in front of Neo, the clown man started doing Martial Arts, trying to show how tough he was. Neo fought the clown man, he shoved the clown man away from him, when the clown man came at him, Neo shot a fireball from his head at the clown man (Like Kabal), sending the clown man flying and hitting against a building wall, the clown man was unconscious, another clown man appeared holding a knife, Neo was about to make his first move, but the clown man dropped the knife and ran away, but before he could get away, Derpy Hooves blocked him and hit him with a rock, knocking out the clown man. Then Derpy went over to Neo and said, "Are you alright Neo?" Neo said, "I'm okay, thanks for helping me out." Derpy said, "No problem, I'm always happy to help a friend in need," Neo said, "Man, for being cross-eyed, you're a good shot." Derpy giggled and said, "Yeah I sure am." Neo said, "Listen Derpy, you need to go home and lock your house, it's dangerous for you to be out with those clown men running around and I don't want you to get hurt, or worse, killed, and I've got to find my friends before it's too late."

Neo started running off when Derpy shouted at him, "Wait Neo, I know where they are." Neo said, "Neo stopped, ran back to her and said, "Where are they?" Derpy said, "Follow me." Derpy flew through the air and Neo followed her, Derpy flew close to the ground so that Neo could keep up with her, Derpy led Neo to a cave, Neo looked inside the cave and saw the mane 6 and Spike tied up, and they appeared to be tied up in a circle, there were 5 clown men inside and Neo noticed that each one was wearing a Satanic star on their clothes, Neo was getting an idea of who was behind this attack, Neo said to Derpy, "Listen Derpy, thank you for helping me, but I want you to go home and lock yourself in your house where you'll be safe." Derpy said, "Isn't there anything I can do to help?" Neo said, "I appreciate your help, but I don't want to risk you getting hurt or killed, please do what I say, I promise I'll be fine." Derpy was unsure, but she knew that Neo cared for her safety and well being, Derpy gave Neo a hug and said, "Good luck Neo, we're behind you all the way." then Derpy flew off in a hurry.

When she was out of sight, Neo crept into the cave, not wanting the clown men to see him. The ponies and Spike were scared for their lives, the clown men were planning to burn them alive as a sacrifice, but Neo wasn't about to let them hurt his friends, Neo had lost too many friends in the past, and he was not going to lose the most wonderful friends he's ever had. He noticed that Rarity had some bruises on her face and Twilight had a cut on her face, he got so mad, he was going to make the clown men pay for what they've done to his friends.

Neo crept up behind a clown man, he grabbed the clown man and broke his neck, Rarity saw Neo, she was happy to see him, but Neo signaled her to stay quiet, a clown man turned around, Neo hit the clown man with his gun, knocking him unconscious, the 3 other clown men started attacking Neo, Neo shot one of the clown and killed him, Neo fought another clown man, Neo grabbed a pole and stuck it up the clown man's head, killing him instantly, Neo fought the last clown man and knocked him out.

Neo set the ponies and Spike free and they couldn't be happier to see him, they were so grateful to him for saving their lives, he was their hero, Neo was upset to see that Rarity was bruised and Twilight was cut, but before he could do anything else, the 5th clown man got up and attacked Neo, Neo fought him while the ponies and Spike watched, Fluttershy got angry and she went up to the clown man said, "How dare you attack my friend you bad man, you leave him alone." Fluttershy gave the clown man the stare like she usually does with dragons, the clown man got mad and he slapped Fluttershy with his gun.

Fluttershy fell to the ground, crying in pain, the ponies ran over to her and she was bruised from the slap, Fluttershy cried in agony, Neo ran over to Fluttershy and grieved for her. Then Neo got very mad, he looked at the clown man and shouted, "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Neo attacked the clown man, Neo brutally beat up the clown man, the ponies and Spike watched in horror as Neo beat up the clown man. Neo beat up the clown man until he started bleeding all over his face, then Neo said, "You listen to me you son of a bitch, you do not fuck with my friends, I do care what you do to me, you may think you're tough and mean, but NOBODY FUCKS WITH MY FRIENDS." Then Neo picked up a huge stick that was like a baseball bat, Neo beat the clown man to death, shouting, "TAKE THIS YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Neo beat the clown man so much, he got blood splattered all over his hands, when Neo stopped, Neo fell to the ground in agony, he was just so mad about what the clown man did to Fluttershy. The ponies and Spike were shocked about what Neo just did, they watched Neo beat a bully to death, but they understood, the man hurt Fluttershy really bad and Neo was fighting to stand up for her, and for that, he was giving justice for Fluttershy.

Neo went over to Fluttershy to make sure she was okay, she was still hurt, but she was happy that Neo gave her justice, she gave him a big kiss on the cheek to show him how grateful she was. The other ponies were happy, then Neo told Twilight what has been going on, Twilight told Neo that the clown men broke into her house and kidnapped them, they tried to get away, but there were too many of them, that explained why Twilight's house was in a mess, they had a feeling that if Ponyville was in danger, then Canterlot Castle might be under attack as well.

But before they could do anything, a big hole blew into the cave, a group of clown men came in and started beating him up, the ponies tried to help him, but they couldn't possibly fight the clown men, even with magic. The clown men held Neo down, then a woman came into the cave, Neo recognized her right away, her name was Lucinda and she was a Satan worshiper, she kicked Neo across the face and she kicked him again, then the clown men handcuffed him and dragged him towards the front of the cave, they forced the ponies to move or they would shoot them, they waited by the cave entrance for some kind of transportation.

Then a small elevator like object appeared in front of the cave, it beeped and the door opened, revealing a woman with a gun who appeared to be half human and half mouse. She started shooting at the clown men, she killed 3 of them, she ran inside the cave, still shooting, she killed the rest of the clown men, then Lucinda kicked the gun out of her hand, the woman fought Lucinda, as they were fighting, Neo woke up and saw what was going on, he recognized the woman that was fighting Lucinda, the woman was an excellent Martial Artist, but then Lucinda overpowered the woman. She took a knife out of her pocket and was about to stab the woman, then Neo picked up a gun and shot the knife out of Lucinda's hand. Lucinda looked at Neo and tried sweet talking to him, as she sweet talked him, she pulled a gun out of her back pocket, she said, "After all, I'm her mother." She pointed her gun at Neo, but Neo shot her directly in the head, and said, "Don't you think I already knew that?"

The woman got up, Neo hugged her, the ponies watched them hug, Twilight said, "Neo, you know this woman," Neo said, "Yes Twilight, this is one of my old friends that I got separated from years ago," the woman introduced herself as Minnie Mouse, the ponies introduced themselves to Minnie and thanked for her help.

Neo asked Minnie how she got here, but she said she would explain later, she told Neo that the clown men were members of a satanic cult and were working for a evil man who wanted to raise hell over Equestria. Neo told Minnie to go back the way she came and come back with reinforcements to help him fight the clown men. Minnie was hesitant to leave Neo, but she knew she had to get help, she got back in the elevator like object, it disappeared and Neo talked with the ponies and discussed what they should do, they knew they had to go Canterlot castle. Neo had a feeling that the main targets for the satanic cult were Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and Neo had to stop them and save the princesses before it's too late, will Neo be able to get to the castle and rescue the princesses in time? Will he be able to save Equestria from the satanic cult, we'll find out.

End of chapter 17, chapter 18 coming soon.


	18. Chapter 18 Eternal Darkness

My Little Pony: The Acceptance of Friendship

Chapter 18

Eternal Darkness

Neo and the ponies left the cave and went back to an empty Ponyville, since Ponyville existed, the city has never been empty, all the ponies were in their homes, staying off the street for fear that they might get killed by the clown men or they might accidentally get killed during a fight or a shootout. Neo knew that whoever is behind this attack is targeting the princesses and he had to go and save them before it's too late, but he didn't want to endanger his friends, so he thought it was best if the ponies stay in Ponyville and stay in their houses for their own protection, the ponies wanted to help, but Neo didn't want to risk losing them, he gave them all a hug and promised them that he would be okay and he loved them all, each pony gave him a kiss for good luck, which made Neo blush, then Neo flew off to Canterlot Castle. The ponies watched him fly away until he was out of sight, they were worried that something might happen to him, but they had to have faith, they believed in him and they knew that he would do whatever he could to save Equestria.

Meanwhile, several clown men came into the cave to see what happened, they saw all the dead bodies of clown men, including Lucinda, one of the clown men grieved over Lucinda, he took off his mask and made an angry face, he was gonna make Neo pay for killing Lucinda, the man's name was Simon Flanders, he was a loyal Satan worshiper and he had involved in numerous arsons, murders, and blood sacrifices, he was the clown man that was trying to kill Neo along with other clown men, his boss wanted Neo alive, but Simon wanted to kill him despite what the boss wanted, and now he really wanted Neo dead for killing Lucinda.

Neo flew to Canterlot Castle and he got there in less than 10 minutes, Neo ran inside the castle holding a machine gun, he searched the castle for the princesses, surprisingly, all the guards were gone. Neo went into Princess Celestia's throne room and she wasn't there, Princess Luna wasn't anywhere in site either.

Meanwhile in Ponyville, the girls were at Twilight's house, cleaning up the huge mess that occurred when they got captured and the 3 dead bodies of clown men that attacked Neo in the house, there was a lot of blood to clean, as they cleaned, the girls contemplated and discussed what they should do, they wanted to help in some way.

Back at Canterlot Castle, Neo couldn't find the princesses, then he found a private room in the castle that only the princesses were allowed in, he listened through the door and heard some men's voices, then he heard a female voice begging them to let them go, it sounded like Princess Luna, Neo wanted to help her, but he couldn't just barge in there and start fighting and shooting, God knows how many clown men are in that room. Then he heard Celestia's voice in the room too, she wanted to refuse them, but she had no choice but to do what they wanted, inside the room, the clown men had put collars on Celestia and Luna's necks, the collars were lighting up and they prevented them from using any magic whatsoever, the clown men said if they try to remove the collars, the collars will self destruct and kill them. Celestia and Luna were powerless to them and there was nothing they could do to stop them, Neo was their only hope.

Neo heard somebody coming, he ran and hid, he saw the person go into the room, he went back to the door and listened, it was the boss of the clown men, he was a serial killer and Satan worshiper named Richard Ramirez, and he was behind this attack. He revealed his plan to the princesses, Neo listened through the door, Richard said his plan was to raise hell on Equestria, it was already evening time, so Richard ordered Princess Celestia to set the sun, Celestia refused at first, but Richard said she had to do what he says because he has accomplices on the grounds of Ponyville, and if she refused to do what he says, he will tell the accomplices to blow up Ponyville. Celestia had no choice, Richard had to deactivate her collar so she could set the sun, but he warned her not to try anything or he will blow up Ponyville. So Princess Celestia made the sun go down and she had a look of shame on her face, after the sun was set, Richard quickly activated her collar again, now the sky was dark, but Richard did not allow Luna to raise the moon, he wanted eternal darkness over Equestria, it was part of his plan. And so the entire land of Equestria was surrounded in darkness with no light whatsoever, Neo heard everything, he said, "Jesus."and was scared, he ran off so he wouldn't get caught.

Richard left the room and went to Celestia's throne room, then Simon Flanders came into the room, Richard wanted to see Simon, but Richard did not look happy, Simon said, "You wanted to see me Richard." Richard said, "Simon... do you know why I'm such a happy person." Simon said, "No sir." Richard said, "Because I am known as Satan's most loyal follower, I've killed people and spilled blood for him, and now I have this plan to raise hell over Equestria so that one day, evil will take over the entire world, as long as that happens, I can do anything I want... anything, on the other hand, the only thing that worries me is, if this plan fails, it all might end... AND YOU'RE FUCKING MAKING IT HAPPEN, first you try to kill Neo and then you let him get away." Simon said, "He's already killed many of our men." Richard said, "I know that." Simon said, "But I thought.." Richard cut him off and said, "Who told you to think, I don't give you enough information to think, you do what you're told, that's what you do." Simon put his head down in shame and said, "Yes sir." Richard sat down on Celestia's throne and said, "Let's get down to business, we're going to conjure up a demon that can raise hell over Equestria, when that happens, evil power will overwhelm this land, we have to make sure that happens, do you think you can play along?" Simon smiled and said, "Yes sir." Richard said, "Great... because otherwise I'll erase your ass." Simon made an angry look.

Meanwhile, Neo was hiding somewhere in the castle and trying to come up with a plan to stop Richard and the clown men. A few minutes later from outside the castle, a gigantic elevator like object appeared, it opened up, Minnie Mouse came running out of there along with 20 other people, they were Mortal Kombat warriors that were going to help Neo save Equestria, the warriors were Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Raiden, Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Stryker, Kung Lao, Kabal, Cyrax, Quan Chi, Kitana, Reiko, Mileena, Shang Tsung, Sheeva, Kenshi, Nightwolf, Reptile, Sonya and Jax, they ran inside the castle, Neo came out to them, he told them what was going on and they had to free the princesses. They went to the private room where the princesses were being held hostage, they barged inside, the clown men in the room started shooting at them, the warrior dodged the bullets and fought the clown men.

Richard and Simon heard the commotion and they ran out of the castle to get reinforcements, the warriors killed all the clown men, Celestia and Luna were happy that they were being saved, Neo found a key on one of the clown men, he used the key to unlock the collar off of Celestia, he tried it on Luna's collar, but the collar wouldn't unlock, Luna said that Richard had the key to Luna's collar, Richard wanted to make sure that Luna can't raise the moon, then everybody (and everypony) in the room ran out and went to Celestia's throne room, Celestia said that she and Luna would stay here and see if they could do anything to help. Celestia wasn't able to raise the sun after she had already set it for the night.

A few minutes later, Richard and Simon came back with 100's of clown men to attack the castle, the Mortal Kombat warriors ran out and started fighting them, Neo had to get out of there pretty quick, Neo hugged Luna and promised her that he will do everything in his power to save Equestria, Luna believed in him and she had complete faith in him, and so did Celestia. Celestia gave Neo a kiss on the cheek to bless him with good luck, Neo had Minnie guard the princesses and she won't let any clown men or Simon or Richard in there to harm them.

Neo was on his way to confront Richard and stop him, meanwhile, Richard and Simon were contemplating on what they should do now, Neo freed Princess Celestia and he was afraid that she might interfere with his plan, so he decided that Neo and the princess must be eliminated, Simon said, "We have to do something." Richard thought for a second, the he said to Simon, "Alright... kill him, and kill the princesses." Simon took out his gun and said, "It's about goddamn time." and Simon went to get a few clown men to hunt down Neo and Princess Celestia, Neo knew what he was up against, he thought to himself, "The land is getting worse, if I don't do anything, we're all fucked." What do you think is going to happen next, can Neo save Equestria, will he be able to stop Richard from raising hell over Equestria, or will darkness roam over Equestria for all eternity, find out in the next exciting chapter.

End of chapter 18, chapter 19 coming soon.


	19. Chapter 19 The Power of Friendship

My Little Pony: The Acceptance of Friendship

Chapter 19

The Power of Friendship

The entire land of Equestria was covered in darkness, all the ponies in Ponyville were getting deeply depressed because of the darkness and they were beginning to lose hope, even Princess Luna was depressed, and she loves nighttime, but not without the moon. Luna realized that this is what Neo meant when he said we need the moon, to lighten up the night, without the moon, there would be nothing but darkness and the darkness makes everypony depressed. As Luna looked around at the darkened Equestria, she said to herself, "Oh Neo, please hurry."

Meanwhile in Ponyville, Twilight and the others were also depressed because of the darkness, but they weren't coming up with a plan to help Neo save Equestria, they decided that they are going to head over to Canterlot, find Neo and help him fight the villains, with or without his consent. So they ran out of the house and started on their way to Canterlot Castle.

Over in Canterlot Castle, Simon Flanders and a group of clown men were hunting down Neo and Princess Celestia, they were getting closer to the throne room. Then Minnie Mouse began shooting at them, trying to keep them away from the throne room. Then suddenly, Neo appeared in front of the throne room, the clown men shot at him and so did Simon, they shot him who knows how many times, they thought they finally had him, but when they stopped shooting, Neo didn't appear to injured at all, he stood up and laughed maniacally, the clown men were confused, Simon said, "Son of a bitch." Then Neo vanished in front of them, it was just an illusion that Neo had created, Neo was actually behind them the whole time, Neo came out behind them and shot at them. Neo shot and killed 5 clown men, there was a huge shootout in the hallway, but Neo and Minnie managed to kill all the clown men, finally it was just Simon left, Neo and Simon fought each other with all their might, Neo was winning, he was too strong for Simon, then Neo finished off Simon with a fatality, then Neo went into the throne room and told Minnie to keep guarding the room from other clown men.

When he went in, Neo saw Richard Ramirez holding a gun against Luna's head, he told Neo to stay away or he'll shoot her, Celestia was standing in the corner in tears, fearful for her sister's life, Richard was under control here and Celestia couldn't do anything. Richard told Neo that he failed to save Equestria, it was only a matter of time before evil took over the entire land, then Richard had another accomplice with him, the person came out and revealed himself, Neo recognized him immediately, it was Neo's brother Malachi, he had joined forces with the satanic cult. Neo couldn't believe it, he knew his brother was racist and mean, but he never thought he would become a Satan worshiper.

Richard told Malachi to kill Neo and they began fighting, their fighting was practically evenly matched, Celestia felt horrible watching 2 brothers fight each other, although Celestia despised seeing them fight, she began to feel that there was some good in Malachi, if he was willing to change, she could cure him from the brainwashing that Richard and the satanic cult had done to him.

In the middle of the fight, the ponies rushed in and saw the fighting, they couldn't believe what was going on, Celestia explained everything to them and they were shocked, but they couldn't interfere because Richard would kill Luna. Sadly, Malachi won the fight and Neo was badly hurt, then Richard went over to Neo and said, "Well, you're not so tough after all, are you, very soon evil power will overwhelm this land and you and your pathetic pony friends will endure years of pain and suffering." Then Richard shot Neo 10 times, smiling with joy as he shot him, Neo fell to the ground, the ponies, Celestia and Luna watched with horror as Neo laid on the floor, lifeless and bleeding to death, they were crying mournfully, they couldn't believe that Neo was dead, Luna cried the hardest, her heart was breaking, she loved him so much and now he was murdered right in front of her. She got so mad, she shouted with anger, "YOU MONSTER, YOU MURDERER!" Richard said, "SHUT UP YOU BITCH OR YOU'RE GONNA DIE WITH HIM!"

Then Neo opened his eyes and stood up, Richard looked back at him in amazement, along with the other ponies and Malachi, they couldn't believe Neo was still alive after getting shot 10 times, what they didn't know was Neo was immortal, he can die, but he always comes back to life, and every time he dies and come back to life, he becomes stronger. Richard dropped his gun and Neo charged at him, Neo fought Richard, Malachi just stood there and watched them fight, Celestia went into Malachi's mind and tried to reason with him, at first Malachi resisted it, but Celestia kept talking to him telepathically, then Richard pointed the satanic star on his hand to Neo, Neo backed away from it. As Richard moved it closer to Neo, it made Neo weaker, Richard finally discovered Neo's weakness, the satanic star was hurting him, Celestia kept talking to Malachi telepathically, she told him to help his brother, the satanic cult cares nothing for him, but Neo does, he can still help his brother. Malachi looked at Neo and then at Richard, he didn't know what to do, help his brother or betray his boss. Then Malachi made up his mind, he jumped on Richard and starting choking him, Neo kept fighting Richard while playing a Heavy Metal song as he fought Richard (Bash Brains by Ralph Rieckermann), Neo finally won the fight,

Neo finished off Richard with a Friendship from Mortal Kombat, Richard couldn't believe that Neo didn't kill him, Neo refused to because if he did kill Richard, he would be giving Richard what he wants, besides, Equestria was a land of happiness and friendship, not murder and despair, he decided to let Princess Celestia decided Richard's fate, but before she could do anything, Richard said a chant in a foreign language. Then suddenly, a hole cracked in the floor and a demon came out of the hole, Richard conjured up a demon that would finish off his plan, the demon laughed a demonic laugh and headed for the mountain by the castle, then Richard went on about that they were too late and the demon will destroy them all, Princess Celestia walked over to Richard and said with an angry face, "Richard Ramirez, for crimes against Equestria, you are hereby sentenced to an eternity to a realm of happiness and hope." At first, Neo and the others couldn't believe it, Celestia was actually going to send Richard to a realm where he would be surrounded by happiness, but then, Richard begged for her not to do it, Richard despised happiness, Celestia's horn glowed, a light appeared around Richard, Richard screamed in agony as the light surrounded him, as Richard and the light disappeared, then Celestia looked at Malachi and said, "As for you Malachi, you are forgiven." Celestia knew that Malachi wasn't all bad, there was still some good in him.

Neo finally unlocked the collar off of Luna's neck, she hugged Neo, thanking him over and over again, saying that she knew they would save her, but it wasn't over yet, now they had to stop the demon, or evil power will overwhelm Equestria, Luna still couldn't raise the moon because the demon was keeping it down, keeping Equestria in darkness. Neo asked Celestia to help his warriors fight the clown men and he and the ponies would go to stop the demon, Celestia agreed and Luna would stay and wait for the demon to be defeated so she could finally raise the moon and bring light back to Equestria.

Neo flew out of the castle and to the mountain, the ponies galloped as fast as they could out of the castle to the mountain as well. Celestia went outside the castle and saw the warriors and the clown men fighting, she didn't want to see anymore fighting, Celestia walked out there, she stopped in front of the crowd and told them to stop fighting immediately, the warriors and clown men stopped and looked at her, she told them that the clown men's boss was defeated and they had lost. The clown men tried to oppose Celestia and told her to surrender, believing they could still win, but she smiled mischievously, then Celestia grew right before the humans, they watched her grow in amazement, she was now 100 feet tall and she towered over them, then she said, "What do you say now?" The Mortal Kombat warriors moved out her way in case she tried to step on the clown men, Celestia smiled mischievously and said, "All I can say is... Fee, Fi, Fo, Fum," and she giggled, knowing that her gigantic size would intimidate them. The clown men were indeed intimidated by her now, Celestia was now a giant and she towered way over them, she could crush them all with just one step, so they surrendered and begged for her not to crush them, she said, "For crimes against Equestria, and for all the trouble you caused my friend Neo, you are all hereby banished to a realm of happiness and hope along with your boss."

Celestia's horn glowed, light appeared around all the clown men and each one disappeared, they were all banished and were never to return to Equestria, then the giant Celestia looked down at all the Mortal Kombat warriors who had helped Neo and fought to protect her land, she said to them in a gentle voice, "Thank you all for helping to bring peace and harmony back to Equestria, for that, you will all be well rewarded, but for now, make yourselves comfortable." she blew a kiss to all the warrior and their wounds healed, she was indeed a wonderful and powerful princess, she was practically a goddess. Then she looked at the mountain where the demon had gone to, despite that she was a giantess now, there was nothing she do to stop the demon, it was all up to Neo, Neo was her only hope for saving Equestria.

The demon was inside the mountain working evil magic to raise hell on Equestria, Neo went inside the mountain carrying a large crucifix, hoping that magic from the crucifix would stop the demon, when Neo walked across the ground inside the mountain, a large satanic star was on the ground, it glowed and Neo fell to the ground, he felt extreme pain and agony. The satanic star was hurting him so much, he couldn't get up off the ground, the demon laughed at him and continued conjuring up his evil magic.

Then the mane 6 came into the cave and saw what was happening, they saw Neo on the floor being hurt by the satanic star, and they had to help him, he was their friend and they were going to do whatever they could to help him, Princess Luna was watching everything from the palace, she said to herself, "Neo, I believe in you, you can do it, I know you will save Equestria, remember, I love you." Twilight shouted, "Hey, leave him alone you big bully." Pinkie Pie shouted, "Yeah, this is our land and you can't have it." Applejack shouted, "We're gonna make ya pay for what you've done to our home." Rarity said, "Yes indeed, we do not tolerate evil in our land, you must be punished." Fluttershy said, "You may be big and powerful, but we will defeat you, you monster." Rainbow Dash said, "Prepare to be vaporized, feel the power of friendship and the elements of harmony." Even though Neo was enduring so much pain, he heard the ponies speech and he played a song to help conquer the demon (The Power of Love from Sailor Moon). Then the ponies began performing the elements of harmony, Twilight performed Magic, Pinkie Pie performed Laughter, Rarity performed Generosity, Fluttershy performed Kindness, Applejack performed Honesty, and Rainbow Dash performed Loyalty, beams of light surrounded the ponies and they shot it at the demon, the demon shot an evil red beam of energy at them to fight them, the rainbow power and evil power fought each other with all their might, the demon said in a demonic voice, "You can't stop me, you're all gonna die."

The giantess Celestia and Mortal Kombat warriors were watching the battle of the energy at the mountain, the ponies gave all the power and energy they had to destroy the demon, but it wasn't enough, they needed Neo to help them, but he was still in pain and agony from the satanic star, the ponies tried harder, the demon started to get weak, the satanic star began fading, the pain stopped and Neo had his strength back, then Neo shouted, "FEEL THE WRATH OF GOD YOU SON OF A BITCH." He pointed his crucifix at the demon, the rainbow power went around the crucifix, giving it more power, nothing was more powerful than love, and nothing could destroy the power of friendship, the rainbow power was now at it's maximum and it overpowered the evil power, the demon shouted, "No, this can't be!" the rainbow power surrounded the demon, Neo shouted, "BURN IN HELL!"

The demon screamed in agony as the rainbow power went all around the demon, then the demon was vaporized, after the demon was vaporized, Luna was finally able to raise the moon. The moon rose up in the sky and lit up the sky and all of Equestria, bringing light to the entire land, everypony in Ponyville was happy that the light had returned and they were cheering so happily, the giantess Celestia and the Mortal Kombat warriors saw the light return and they saw the demon being vaporized, they all cheered for their victory, the giantess Celestia smiled and said, "He did it, I know he could do it, he saved Equestria, oh how I'm so proud of him."

Neo and the ponies were so happy, the ponies shouted, "WE DID IT, WE DID IT!" Neo still had the crucifix, the ponies went over to Neo and said he was their hero and thanks to him, they all saved Equestria, and they couldn't have done it without Neo and their friendship. The mane 6 hugged Neo with joy, they were all so happy that they saved Equestria, they restored peace and harmony back to the land, then Neo realized that he was able to defeat the demon along with the ponies, that could only mean one thing, he represented a new element to the elements of harmony, and that element was pure love. They knew that as long as they have each other and believe in each other, then the power of friendship will always triumph, like I said before, nothing is more powerful than love, good always triumphs over evil, and there is nothing more powerful than the power of friendship and the power of love.

End of chapter 19, coming soon, chapter 20, the final chapter.


	20. Chapter 20 Ponyville's New Resident

My Little Pony: The Acceptance of Friendship

Chapter 20

Ponyville's New Resident/Best Friends Forever

Equestria has been saved and peace and harmony has been restored to the entire land. Princess Celestia has risen the sun and it was another beautiful day in Ponyville, everypony was back on the streets again and they were happy and cheerful again now that the darkness was gone.

Neo and the ponies were back at Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia was there, now back at her normal size, Minnie Mouse and the Mortal Kombat warriors were there as well. Princess Luna was there, wanting to congratulate her hero that she loved so much. Both Celestia and Luna went up to Neo and they personally congratulated him and thanked him for saving Equestria. Princess Celestia rewarded Neo by giving him a magical diamond that she said would bring him happiness and joy, the diamond also resembled the new element of harmony that Neo has inside of him, pure love, Luna just gave Neo a big kiss on the cheek, which made Neo blush and the mane 6 to be jealous. Princess Celestia also rewarded Minnie Mouse and the Mortal Kombat warriors, giving each of them a magical diamond which would bring them happiness and joy.

Celestia and Luna decided to hang Neo's crucifix outside on their castle, the crucifix hung out on the outside wall of the castle right over the entrance to the castle, believing that it will keep evil away and bless the castle with joy. Neo reunited with Minnie, hugging her, Minnie kissed him, she had missed him so much, Neo asked her where she had been all these years, she said that she, Mickey and Felix had been living in a town known as ToonTown, Neo knew about that, but he never knew where the town was, Minnie said the town was in Orlando, Florida, and it was connected to an amusement park known as Walt Disney World, he was happy to know that his friends had been living a wonderful life in ToonTown and he could come and live with them if he wanted to. But Neo wanted to stay in Equestria, he just couldn't leave his friends. Neo explained to Minnie that if it wasn't for his new friends and the princesses, he would have given up hope and he would have kept suffering from loneliness and misery, he loved them so much and he just couldn't leave them. Minnie understood and she was happy for him, but she wanted him to come and reunite with them for a few days if he could. Neo said he would consider it.

Then Princess Luna came over to Neo, she just couldn't thank him enough for saving Equestria, he was her hero, and she told him that he was right about what the world would be like without the moon, she saw how horrible darkness was and how it makes everypony frightened and depressed, and the moon does bring beauty and light into the sky at night. She just loved Neo so much, and she was hoping that he would stay in Equestria, so she decided to ask him a question she always wanted to ask him, he said, "Neo, would you like to come live here in Canterlot Castle?" the ponies, Celestia and Minnie turned their attention to Neo. Neo said, "Oh Luna, I would love to live here in the castle with you and Celestia, but... I can't." Luna felt heartbroken for a second and the other ponies and Celestia were surprised, Luna said, "You wouldn't, but why, do you not love me?" Neo said, "Oh Luna, of course I love you, I love you so much, and I would love to spend my life with you, but I want to stay in Ponyville with my friends." Luna sobbed for a second, she said, "I see, you love them more than me."

Neo put her hands on Luna's shoulders and said, "No Luna, you don't understand, I love you and I love my friends equally, but you don't understand, if it wasn't for my friends, I would have lost all hope and still suffered from loneliness, torment and misery, they did so much for me, especially Twilight, they were always there for me when I needed them, and my friendship with them helped me meet you and Celestia, and now, we're all friends, if it wasn't for them, I never would have met you, please understand Luna, if I do live in Ponyville, you'll still be able to come and visit me, and maybe sometimes, I can come visit you in the castle if Celestia approves of it, and we can spend more time together."

Princess Celestia smiled when he said that, of course she would approve, she would allow Neo to come visit the castle as much as he liked, then Luna smiled, she finally saw why Neo wanted to live in Ponyville, she didn't want to be selfish and keep Neo away from his friends, she loved him very much, so she said, "Yes, I understand now my love, I know how much you love your friends, if that's what you want, then you can live in Ponyville." Neo hugged Luna and she hugged him back, everypony awed at the moment, it was very sweet, Celestia giggled sweetly, she was so happy for her sister, she had finally found somepony who she could love and spend time with other than herself. Princess Celestia walked over to Neo and Luna, she said to Neo, "Neo Anderson, I hereby appoint you a permanent of Ponyville, and I will allow you to come visit the castle whenever you like." Neo said, "Oh thank you Celestia," and Neo hugged Celestia. Celestia felt like his mother and she hugged him back, the mane 6 cheered with joy that Neo was going to live with them in Ponyville, they were just so happy, Minnie was a little sad, but she was happy for Neo, knowing that he will be living in a place where he will be deeply loved and appreciated, and she knew that he would live a happy life in Ponyville.

The next day, Neo returned to Ponyville, where he was greeted by a crowd of grateful ponies that were thanking him for saving Equestria, he was their hero, when night fell, Neo had a concert in Ponyville, everypony was there, even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were there, Neo came out on stage, surrounded by a mist, he was dressed as "The Disney Goth," and he performed a variety of Heavy Metal songs, (Gun Love by Slade Craven, Razor Electric by Slade Craven, This is the New Shit by Marylin Manson, Doll-Dagga Buzz-Buzz Ziggety-Zag by Marylin Manson, Dragula by Rob Zombie, Dragula (Hot Rod Herman Remix) by Rob Zombie, Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie, Superbeast by Rob Zombie, I Don't Wanna Be Me by Type O Negative, Dead Again by Type O Negative, Black No. 1 by Type O Negative, Angry Again by Megadeth, Skin O' My Teeth by Megadeth, 13 by Megadeth, That Was Just Your Life by Metallica, For Whom the Bell Tolls by Metallica, Harvester of Sorrow by Metallica, Twist the Knife (Slowly) by Naplam Death, The Bleeding by Cannibal Corpse, and Techno Syndrome 7'' Mix by the Immortals).

Despite the strangeness of his music and it was kind of bloody and violent, everypony loved his performance, especially Princess Luna, she cheered the most and loudest for him after every song. When the concert was over, Luna went over to Neo and hugged him, showing him how much she enjoyed the concert, Neo had a request for Princess Celestia, he asked her if he could go to Disney World for 3 days so he could reunite with his old friends, at first, she didn't know, she wasn't sure if Neo would have a way to return to Ponyville, and of course Luna didn't want him to leave, she'd miss him, but Neo promised that he would find a way, if he somehow got here before, he can do it again. Then Celestia smiled and she approved, Neo hugged Princess Luna and told her not to worry, he would be back before she knew it. Then Neo walked away, suddenly, a field of energy surrounded Neo, then Neo and the energy disappeared, the ponies and princesses were shocked by it, but they had to have faith and believe that Neo would return.

Neo was now in Disney World, reuniting with with Mickey, Minnie, and Felix, he spent some time with them in ToonTown and Neo told them all about his adventures before and after he want to Equestria.

Meanwhile in Equestria, during the night, Princess Luna was looking up at the moon with tears in her eyes, she said, "Oh Neo, my love, please come back soon, I love you." Celestia came over to Luna and said, "Dear sister, don't worry, he will return, I know he will." the 2 sisters shared a hug, believing that Neo would return to Equestria.

Meanwhile, in Disney World, it was the 3rd day, Neo had promised to return the next day, but sadly, he didn't know how he was going to return to Equestria, he was beginning to wonder if he was gonna be able to return at all, he started to cry a little. Then he he saw something fly over to him, it was cat like creature that he immediately recognized, the creature was Mew, a psychic Pokemon with amazing powers, he was happy to see Mew, he gave Mew a hug while Mew giggled, then he said to Mew," Mew, you're the reason I was in Equestria, you transported me to that land the night I left Las Vegas." Mew nodded and said, "Mew," Mew had been watching Neo for quite some time and could see how lonely he had been, so when Neo drove through the tunnel out of Las Vegas, Mew transported him to Equestria so they he would make new friends and live a happy life. Neo was so grateful to Mew for doing that, Mew was a precious creature, and Mew is always wanting to make others happy and bring joy and happiness to others. Neo asked Mew if it could take him back to Equestria, Mew nodded with a smile and they hugged each other.

The next day in Equestria, it was the day Neo said he was going to return, the mane 6 were waiting around Ponyville for Neo to arrive, it had been a while while they waited, they were beginning to think that Neo wasn't going to come, they began to cry for a minute, but they still had to believe that Neo would arrive any second. Then they heard a loud noise that sounded like a motor, they looked around for the noise, then they saw something coming up the road. As it got closer, they began to smile, it was Neo riding a motorcycle, just like he was when he first got here.

Neo rode into Ponyville and the mane 6 galloped over to him, they were so happy to see him. Neo got off his motorcycle and the mane 6 surrounded him with hugs and kisses, they were so happy to see him, they had missed him so much, Twilight said she was going write a letter to Princess Celestia about Neo's return right away and Pinkie Pie said, "I'm gonna throw a welcome home party just for you." Neo said, "I would really appreciate that Pinkie." Pinkie Pie smiled and said, "Okey Dokey Lokey." and she bounced off to see up the party. Mew came with Neo to watch over him and make sure he is happy.

The minute Princess Celestia got the letter, Princess Luna came in and said, "Celestia, is it true, is Neo really back?" Celestia said, "Yes dear sister, he has returned to us, and we are gonna go visit him in Ponyville after you raise the moon." Luna was so happy, she almost cried.

That night at the party, Neo reunited with the mane 6 and there were lots of other ponies at the party, the ponies were so happy that Neo was back, they just enjoyed having him around. During the party, somepony came in and announced that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were coming to Ponyville to personally welcome Neo back to Equestria. Neo and the ponies went out to wait for them, then a chariot arrived and both princesses stepped out of the chariot, everypony except Neo bowed at them, Celestia said, "Hello everypony, it's nice to see you all." Then both princesses walked over to Neo, who was dressed in black and wearing Gothic makeup, Celestia smiled warmly at him and said in a gentle voice, "It's nice to see that you have returned to us Neo, did you have a nice visit with your old friends in Disney World." Neo said, "Yes Celestia," Celestia giggled and said, "Welcome to your new home, I wish you a happy life here in Equestria, if you would like to come to the castle for a visit, you are more than welcome, we' would be honored to see you as much as as possible."

Neo looked down for a second, Celestia knew something was troubling him, but she knew what it was, she knew that he needed some motherly love, so she said in a motherly tone, "My dear Neo, if you ever need a mother's love, you can come to me, and I will be more than happy to be your mother." Neo smiled happily, he gave Celestia and said, "I love you Celestia," Celestia giggled and said, "I love you too." and she hugged him back, Neo said, "Mommy." in a happy voice and Celestia said, "Son." in a gentle voice. Everypony was touched by the scene, they all awed at it, even Princess Luna was touched deeply by it, then when they released each other, Princess Luna came over to Neo smiling, she said, "Neo, I'm so happy you're back, and I'm so happy you'll be living with us in Equestria, please come to the castle for a visit very soon, and I'll try to come to Ponyville to visit you and your friends, you and I will be so happy together." Then Neo and Luna shared a big hug, Neo said, "I love you Luna." Luna giggled and said, "I love you too my love." Everypony awed at the scene and Celestia smiled warmly and giggled sweetly, watching her sister hug her new son, from now on, Neo would live a happy life with the best friends he could ever have. He would live in peace in harmony with the ponies and it was the life he had always wanted. Then Neo shared a group hug with the mane 6 and he said, "I love you girls, you're the most wonderful friends I've ever had." the ponies giggled, Twilight said, "We love you too Neo, and we'll be your friends forever and ever." The other ponies agreed and they shared a wonderful moment of true friendship, then Neo performed one more song for his friends (My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic theme song), the ponies loved his song, they had another group hug and laughed with each other, looking forward to their wonderful future of friendship.

The next day, Neo went outside, wearing a hoodie, he walked to a field with nopony around, he unzipped his hoodie and took it off, revealing a Superman shirt he was wearing that Rarity had made for him, then Neo flew off the ground and flew up into the sky, when Neo got into the sky, he shot a Superman symbol in the air, then it disappeared, and Neo flew around Equestria like Superman playing the Superman theme song as he flew. He flew by Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia saw him and waved at him, he waved back and flew all around Equestria, taking a tour of his new homelan. Neo is looking forward to living a new, wonderful, and happy life in the magical land of Equestria.

End of chapter 20. The End.


End file.
